Super Sentai Pocket Monster
by andrea.zelaya.969300
Summary: Arceus llama a 6 jóvenes ya que el mal en la tierra regreso sin embargo con la ayuda de Cinthya, una simple profesora de matemáticas, le ayudara a buscar a estos simpáticos chicos quienes unidos formaran a los "Super sentai pocket monster". May la red ranger, Tobias el black ranger, Dawn la blue ranger, Paul el yellow ranger, Drew el green ranger & Ash el silver ranger. TimeUp.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Pokemon/pocket monster y los power rangers/super sentai no me pertenecen y con pokemon/pocket monster y los power rangers/super sentai quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor.**_

 _ **FANFICTION: Super Sentai Pocket Monster.**_

 _ **Zelaya: Saludos! Mis queridos lectores, eh vuelto con una idea original gracias a mi querido lector Arturo quien aporto ideas para este gran trabajo, como pueden leer es un crossover de pokemon/pocket monster y power rangers/super sentai, tal vez piensen que es una idea descabellada sin embargo no eh leído un fic que convine estos grandes programas/series.**_

 _ **Pokemon/pocket monster lo creo Satoshi Tajiri junto con Junichi Masuda y Ken Sugimori, fue transmitido por primera vez el 1 de abril de 1997.**_

 _ **Power rangers/ super sentai lo creo Shotaro Ishinomori, en 1975 y 1977 se estrenaron.**_

 _ **Capítulo 1: El origen del llamado.**_

 _Nuestra historia data hace 60 millones de años, en el planeta tierra existían unas criaturas misteriosas denominadas Pokemon los ya mencionados tenían cierto tipo de poderes por decir, algunos controlaban el agua y el hielo mientras que otros el fuego, la tierra, el metal entre otros elementos, los animales y humanos vivían en armonía sin embargo la codicia de los seres humanos orillo al gran dios Arceus a tomar medidas drásticas…_

 _-¡Ustedes los pokemon nacieron para servir a nosotros!- exclamo con furia un tipo de cabellos azules mientras apaleaba con crueldad a un pokemon inocente. -¡Si! Aparte solo sirven para dar entretenimiento y ya además hay unos que están realmente feos- contesto la esposa de aquel ser malévolo que se atrevía a golpear a sangre fría a aquella indefensa criatura._

 _0o00o0_

 _-¡Esto es inaudito! ¡yo confié a mis queridos amigos pokemon a esos miserables humanos y mira Cresselia como nos pagan!- refunfuño Arceus mientras era espectador de todo lo que los humanos estaban haciendo ¿Cómo era posible que trataran de esa manera a sus hermanos?. –Esto ha llegado muy lejos Arceus, te dije que era mala idea confiar en esos humanos- dijo tangente Giratina, todos los pokemon denomidados "legendarios estaban en una gran mesa redonda discutiendo la polémica de los seres humanos y los pocket monster._

 _-Yo pienso que deberíamos aniquilar la raza humana y nosotros gobernar este bello mundo, sin ellos no habría contaminación y nuestros hermanos no sufrirían- explico el ave de fuego. –No todo tiene que resolverse de esa manera Moltres, estoy segura que podemos llegar a una solución con los humanos si tan solo pu…- quizo tratar de defender a la sociedad Shaymin cuando el pokemon siniestro hablo. –No te ciegues, ninguno de ustedes deberían esperar a que alguno de esos humanos estúpidos cambie, todos son iguales te dirán que puedes confiar en ellos para después apuñalarte por la espada, si me lo preguntan yo opino que ha llegado la hora de que nos tomemos un merecido descanso junto con nuestros hermanos, ya bastante han sufrido al mando de esas cosas despreciables llamadas humanos- dialogo Darkrai, haciendo que todos los Dioses pusieran en duda sus pensamientos pero el bueno era Arceus y había logrado convercerlo._

 _-¡No! Darkrai podemos arreg…- quiso decir Shaymin pero Arceus callo a todos. –Escuchen hermanos míos muy a mi pesar Darkrai tiene razón ha llegado la hora de irnos para siempre del mundo de los humanos-_

 _Fueron las últimas palabras del gran dios Arceus, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el pokemon hizo aparición en la tierra, todos los humanos lo observaron, el pokemon no dijo simplemente alzo su pata y conjuro unas palabras, todos los pokemon empezaron a transformarse en unas esferas blancas y cada elemento se juntó, creando una especie de pilar acto seguido Arceus desapareció con todos los pokemon. En una cueva alejada de toda la sociedad, Arceus coloco los pilares de sus camaradas, los del agua, fuego, hierva, trueno, veneno, todos estaban acomodados perfectamente solo faltaban ellos, los dioses para poder dormir por siempre y que ninguno de los humanos los volvieran a utilizar como esclavos._

 _0o0o0_

En la época actual, los humanos han desarrollado gran tecnología y los pokemon dejaron de ser una realidad, solo era una leyenda, sacaron cartas, juegos e incluso una caricatura sobre ellos pero nada que comprobará que existían. Un grupo de gente mala estaba segura que aquel poder que los pokemon tenían si era verídico y pasaron toda su vida buscando en cuevas los pilares así fue varias generaciones hasta que por fin dieron en el clavo…

-Así que ¿estos son los pilares del destino?- cuestiono Cyruz mientras apreciaba el gran pilar que en el centro contenía una megapiedra. –Si amo y están todos juntos, es hora de que comience el plan- dijo Saturno, el fiel secuas del tipo acto seguido empezaron a quitar las columnas de colores, cuando quitaron la última de color azul con negro despertaron al gran dios Arceus, haciendo su aparición frente a ellos. -¿Quiénes son ustedes? Y ¿Cómo osan despertarme a mí y a mis queridos hermanos?- pregunto molesto Arceus. –Cálmate pokemon estúpido, nosotros somos el team R.A.M.G.P.F. (Roket, Aqua, Magma, Galaxia, Plasma y Flare) y ustedes nos ayudaran en nuestra tarea que consiste en dominar el mundo para forjarlo a nuestra manera, buajajaja buajajaja (tose y se ahoga).

-¡Humano insolente! Yo soy un dios, me llamo Arceus y tú no eres nadie, eres tan solo una mancha sin embargo de mi cuenta corre que no podrás hacer nada, yo protegeré a mis hermanos…- y bueno mientras Arceus daba su discurso de que los pokemon son criaturas inocentes, unos miembros de los malosos empezó a robar pilares. -¿A dónde creen que van con…- el dios no pudo terminar su frase ya que fue noqueado con un extraño aparato no obstante antes de caer inconsciente uso la teletransportacion y con él pudo llevarse 6 pilares. El pobre pokemon cayo desfallecido en la casa de una maestra, la maestra Cinthya (así es, la campeona de Sinnoh pero aquí es una maestra de matemáticas).

Pensamientos de Cinthya.

-¡Tobias! ¡no duermas en clase!- exclame mientras le lanzaba un gis a mi alumno, este somnoliento me contesto un vago " ¿ah?", suspire ¿todas las clases sería igual? ¿mi alumno Banner Tobias siempre se dormiría en clase? Ni hablar, era un caso perdido, ¿Por qué no podía ser como Hansson May? Siempre pone atención y contesta rápidamente cuando le pregunto, una buena alumna sin duda hasta es la presidenta del salón pero no solo estaban los alumnos que eran como el agua y el aceite, no podía faltar el "guapo" Drew Salaz definitivamente el casanova, hablando de chicos guapos ¿no creen que Dawn Villareal es bonita? Es famosa entre los chicos del colegio y me falta el alumno "emo" Paul Palacios, un chico muy serio que jamás interactúa con nadie del salón a no ser que sean los que ya les mencione, así es, aunque lo duden ese grupito de 5 son amigos, supongo que es difícil de creer ¿no?. -¡Riiiinnnnggg!- sonó el timbre que bien, pensé.

-Bien alumnos es todo por hoy, no olviden estudiar para los exámenes- dije y después me prepare para mi próxima clase, uno de los salones que detestaba ir por mis alumnos que eran unos majaderos excepto uno ¿Cómo es que se llama?... ¡a sí! Ash Ketchum, es como si estuviera viendo a Paul sin embargo sé que ambos son buenos estudiantes.

El tiempo transcurrió y todo parecía normal, lo único que quería era llegar a casa, ya me encontraba fatigada, quería aventar todo por la borda pero… díganme ustedes ¿esperarían que al llegar a su casa vieran un monstro, echado con unas piedras? Pues yo no, me asuste, pegue el grito en el cielo al verlo, la cosa esa no se inmuto ante mis ruidos, yo casi me desmayo… imaginen, llegue, avente las cosas al piso y cuando estaba por echarme a mi cama lo veo ahí, mi cara de O_O y después el grito.

-Agggg mi cabeza, ¿podrías controlarte, Cinthya?- mis oídos habían escuchado ¿bien?, esa criatura pronuncio mi nombre ¿era una broma? Si lo era, de muy mal gusto al mi parecer e.e. –Lo siento Cinthya, debes estar confundida, yo soy Arceus y soy el dios pokemon, tu nombre lo sé ya que tengo grandes poderes sin embargo mis poderes no son lo suficiente para lo que está a punto de ocurrir…- la cosa horrorosa seguía hablando y yo estaba como idiota, estética ni siquiera podía moverme, sus palabras entraban por mi odio derecho y salían por el izquierdo.

-Cinthya el mundo corre un gran peligro por consiguiente recurro a ti para que me ayudes a salvar este su y mi mundo- lo escuchaba hablar no obstante mi cuerpo no respondía, caí al piso y empecé a llorar ¿Por qué? No lo sabía pero algo era seguro… eso no era un sueño.

Punto de vista de Arceus.

- _No sé por qué estos humanos siempre tienen que comportarse de esta manera… pero bueno tengo que conseguir que la humana me ayude…_ \- pensé, la semiabrace, le dije que todo estaría bien, tuvo que pasar media hora para que se tranquilizara e.e mugrosa humana como si fuera algo del otro mundo ver a un pokemon.

-¿Entonces Cinthya, me ayudaras?- le cuestione mientras acomodaba de forma cuidadosa los pilares en su cama, ella estaba bebiendo un té ya que seguía sorprendida. –Está bien creo… ¿pero cómo piensa que puedo ayudarle a salvar el mundo, su deidad?- bueno eso era una buena pregunta pero yo siempre tengo respuesta para todo. –sencillo, usaremos a los power rangers- le dije con una sonrisa y ella se empezó a reír e_e. –Disculpe pero jaja eso es algo ridículo, su deidad yo no creo en esas cosas ¿power rangers? ¿Qué edad cree que tengo? ¿12? Ya soy una mujer y deje de creer en eso a los 8 años- me dijo la disque mujer, yo solo la mire serio y le dije "yo soy un pokemon y hasta hace un par de minutos no creías en mí, mírame soy real". Me tomo más tiempo de lo que pensé pero al fin la había convencido, tendría su ayuda y juntos salvaríamos al mundo.

-Entonces Cinthya ¿ya sabes quienes nos podrían ayudar con la tarea?- le cuestione, el tiempo era valioso, quien sabe cuándo se le ocurría a ese ser despreciable por atacar, ella sonrió y tengo que admitir que era la primera vez que tenía miedo. –Claro que los tengo Arceus, casualmente les doy clases y se cómo convencerlos- finalizo ella, no se a que se refería con "convencerlos" pero en estos momentos yo solo quería salvar a los demás pilares.

0o0o0o0

-Chicos si me ayudan los pasare con 10 en todo el semestre y no tendrían que asistir a clase ¿Qué les parece?- dijo la rubia ojiazul a sus 5 alumnos. -¿Enserio? Digo es que su clase es algo aburrida maestra y no entiendo ni una sola palabra de lo que cacarea- explico Tobias.

-Tranquilo Tobias, no pasara nada solo necesito que me ayuden en un par de asuntos que tienen que ver… bueno lo sabrán apenas lleguemos a mi casa- dialogo Cinthya, los jóvenes no muy convencidos optaron por ir pero lo que menos esperaban era que ellos serían los nuevos power rangers.

-¡QUE!- exclamaron 4 de los jóvenes.

-¿powe rangers?- dijo Dawn mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-No tenemos 5 años profesora- fue la contestación del alumno Paul.

-No tienen que creerle a su maestra, yo estoy para resolver todas sus dudas- y se dejo ver Arceus, los estudiantes quedaron estéticos, sin habla, el dios empezó a relatar la historia de los pokemon, los chicos escucharon atentamente y fue entonces que Arceus dijo algo sobre los pilares. –Estos pilares son los que les ayudaran a convertirse en power rangers, yo los necesito, el pueblo los necesita, la tierra los llama Rangers ¿Qué dicen? En dado caso que su respuesta sea "no" sufrirán las consecuencias siendo esclavos por los malosos que me atacaron y robaron pilares, temo por como los vallan a usar- explico Arceus.

-Está bien, acepto- dijo sin chistear Dawn, los demás la vieron pero más que verla exigían una explicación. –Escuchen, siempre eh querido que pasara algo interesante en mi vida y llego la hora además el dios que esta ante nosotros cuenta con nuestra ayuda solamente para salvar el mundo, chicos ¿dejaremos que nuestro mundo acabe?- Dawn era persistente y de cierta forma logro convencer a sus amigos.

-¡Esplendido! Estos pilares son 6 y solo tengo 5 de ustedes creo que con esto bastara- dijo Arceus, alzo los pilares y los acomodo, el azul con Dawn, el rojo con May, el verde con Drew, el negro con Tobias y el amarillo con Paul, seguido de eso de los pilares empezó a verle una luz blanca, salió y se formó una megapiedra. –Tómenla, cuélguensela o lo que sea, esa piedra es la que les permitirá transformarse en los power rangers.

-¿Cómo haremos eso?- cuestiono la azulita.

-Sencillo solo alzaran la piedra y dirán "megapiedra (el color de la piedra) y después (Color) ranger ¿me explico?, inténtenlo, veamos empecemos con… May- dijo Arceus. -¿Por qué yo?- cuestiono ella algo temerosa. –por qué se me da la gana, muévete May- dijo tangente.

-¡Megapiedra fuego, red ranger!- dijo la castaña (¿Recuerdan los trajes de power rangers salvaje? Bueno serán en ese estilo XD, si no tenemos mucha imaginación para los trajes jeje pero los trajes serán blancos y las garras que tienen pintadas serán del color que les toca a cada uno), se transformó en la red ranger. –Es hermoso, esplendido, animo mis queridos rangers, ustedes pueden- los animo el dios.

-¡Megapiedra oscura, black ranger!-

-¡Megapiedra verde, Green ranger!-

-¡Megapiedra azul, blue ranger!-

-¡Megapiedra amarilla, yellow ranger!-

Y así los 5 nuevos rangers llegaron para salvar al mundo del caos ¿podrán este grupo de jóvenes lograrlo?


	2. Chapter 2 Discutir, discutir

_**Disclaimer: Pokemon/pocket monster y los power rangers/super sentai no me pertenecen y con pokemon/pocket monster y los power rangers/super sentai quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor.**_

 _ **FANFICTION: Super Sentai Pocket Monster.**_

 _ **Zelaya: Saludos! Mis queridos lectores, eh vuelto con una idea original gracias a mi querido lector Arturo quien aporto ideas para este gran trabajo, como pueden leer es un crossover de pokemon/pocket monster y power rangers/super sentai, tal vez piensen que es una idea descabellada sin embargo no eh leído un fic que convine estos grandes programas/series.**_

 _ **Pokemon/pocket monster lo creo Satoshi Tajiri junto con Junichi Masuda y Ken Sugimori, fue transmitido por primera vez el 1 de abril de 1997.**_

 _ **Power rangers/ super sentai lo creo Shotaro Ishinomori, en 1975 y 1977 se estrenaron.**_

 **Capítulo 2: Discutir! Discutir!**

Nuestros héroes llevaban una semana de entrenamiento, todo parecía muy bien, se adaptaron perfectamente a los trajes y la escuela no era problema, en el lapso de un mes se lograron enfrentar con criaturas extrañas proveniente lo más seguro de los malosos, aunque los derrotaran había una singularidad, el monstro se transformaba y creía increíblemente sin embargo Arceus les dijo a nuestros héroes que con la megapiedra pueden llamar a los "zords" que son animales que los ayudaran en su lucha con los villanos, Blaziken del red ranger, piplup para la blue ranger, roselia para el Green ranger, darkrai para el black ranger y por ultimo electivare para el yellow ranger. Notese que los poderes de los rangers provienen de los pokemon que tienen como zord. La lucha había empezado pero nuestros héroes no darían su brazo a torcer ¡super sentai pocket monster!.

-¡Dawn! ¡Dawn! ¡Dawn!- se escuchó gritar por toda la casa de Cinthya, parecía que una de las chicas estaba molesta, caminando por cada pasillo (la casa de la rubia era exageradamente grande), salió al patio y la vio ahí tan tranquila, plácidamente tomando el sol, como si nada hubiera pasado. -¡Dawn!- la llamo May, los chicos estaban teniendo un partido de bolliball, Dawn se quitó los lentes y la miro sin ponerle mucha atención. -¿Qué quieres May?- le dijo para después ponerse los lentes de nuevo y acomodarse, esa actitud molesto a la castaña, le quito los lentes y le mostro una prenda totalmente rota. –Esta era una de mis blusas favoritas y tu niña te atreviste a romperla yo…- fue interrumpida por Dawn, quien se molestó y se paró de inmediato de la silla.

-¡Haber niña! ¡bájale 2 rayitas a tu histeria! ¿Cómo estas segura que fui yo la que rompió tu estúpida blusa?- cuestiono la azulita algo irritada ¿habría una pelea de chicas? No se sabía pero esto llamo la atención de los jóvenes. -¿Cómo? ¡Se supone que a ti te toca lavar la ropa! ¿acaso olvidaste que mientras "salvamos al mundo" Cinthya dijo que sería mejor estar aquí y que cada quien le toca hacer cosas? ¡A ti te toca lavar la ropa! ¡y te dije claro que esta prenda era muy delicada!- le grito May.

-¡Para los 3 pesos que vale May! ¡Te hice un favor! Esa blusa ni combina contigo querida- la sangre de May estaba más que caliente, estaba que hervía, esa azulita se había metido con ella, quizá ya se le subieron los humos a la cabeza. -¿Te crees mucho por ser una power ranger? Recuerda quien es la líder aquí Dawn- dialogo May.

-¿Líder? Por favor, eres la peor líder , Cinthya es la que nos ha dirigido en este tiempo- esas palabras fueron crueles, pero May no se aguantó y estaba a punto de golpear a Dawn cuando Cinthya interviene. –Ya fue suficiente, mejor entren que tengo que hablar con todos- May y Dawn se voltearon y caminaron a la sala, mientras tanto los chicos empezaron a hacer apuestas.

-Yo le voy a Dawn- dijo Paul. –Na, ganaría May- dio la contra Drew. –Bueno que les parece ¿una apuesta? Yo digo que se reconcilian- concluyo Tobias. -50 dólares a que no- empezó Paul y así continuaron hasta que la apuesta llego a los 100 dólares.

-Bien chicos quiero que estén muy atentos cuando vallan a pelear contra la próxima criatura ya que _mis fuentes me informan que se trata de Muk, uno de los tantos pokemon que existieron hace mucho tiempo, este ser tiene la capacidad de contaminar todo lo que toca y por si fuera poco se come a las persona, en su estómago se disuelven lentamente, así que tengan mucho cuidado con él y más vale lo atrapen rápido, no quiero personas inocentes involucradas ¿entendido? Y May ya va siendo la hora de que manejes a tu equipo por otro lado Dawn deberías trabajar más en tu elemento agua, haz dejado mucho que desear en el entrenamiento, ahora jóvenes póngase su ropa de entrenar, 3 horas de entrenamiento ¡rápido! ¡super sentai pocket monster!- dialogo Cinthya, los chicos se prepararon y entrenaron muy arduamente, todo esfuerzo tiene su recompensa y en este caso era una buena ducha._

- _Que bien, ya me toca bañarme, de verdad necesito esta ducha, el entrenamiento estuvo cansado… mugrosa Dawn solo por que me distraje unos minutos ella se metió rápido al baño…-_ Despues de 1 hora y media que Dawn había entrado al WC y salió oliendo muy bien, May entro, preparo sus cosas para darse su bien merecido baño, se desnudó, tiro la ropa, se metió a la regadera y giro la perilla para que el agua callera en su delicado cuerpo, cada gota recorriendo su ser y ella acariciándose sobre todo en los raspones que tenía y cicatrices, nadie dijo que ser una ranger te salva de rasguños, se enjabonó y cuando estaba por echarse su shampo favorito, pego el grito en el cielo, tomo la toalla se  enrolló en ella y salió echa una fiera en busca de Dawn.

-¡Dawn! ¡esto es el colmo!- grito con furia la chica, la azulita por su lado estaba echada en el sofá leyendo una revista, miro unos segundos a May, levando la ceja como diciendo ¿Qué quieres? Y regreso su vista a la revista. -¡Mi shampo! Era mío y te lo acabaste ¡me debes uno!- grito colérica.

-Ya bájale May, no tenía el mío a la mano además uno para todos y todos para uno ¿no es así? No deberías ser envidiosa, eso es malo- Dawn estaba siendo sarcástica. -¡Ya me tienes harta! ¡quiero que te saquen del equipo!- en eso la ojiazul cierra con brusquedad su revista y se levanta para quedar frente a frente con ella. –Quisieras chula, tanto tu como yo fuimos llamadas para estar en este gremio.

-Escúchame bien D.D.- May sabía que eso haría irritar a Dawn.

-¡No me llames así!- Dawn estaba por transformarse en ranger para darle una lección a su compañera cuando sonó la chicharra de emergencia. -¡Rangers problemas! ¡Es Muk! ¡rápido!- les grito Cinthya y antes de que los jóvenes se fueran ella les dijo que tuvieran mucho cuidado.

Los estudiantes al llegar al centro de la ciudad, lograron ver que monstro ya tenía en su pansa a ciertas personas además de que estaba dejando residuos de su apestosicidad por todos lados. -¡Oye tú! ¡monstro apestoso! Elegiste mal momento para venir a fastidiar, ¡Megapiedra fuego, red ranger!- y al instante se transformó May, yendo directo a atacarlo. -¡Lanzallamas!- exclamo, saco una pistola y lanzo una fogosa llama directo al mostro pero este lo supo interceptar con ácido creando una pantalla de humo. –Bien echo genio ¿ahora donde estará el mostro?- le cuestiono Dawn quien ya se había transformado junto con sus amigos y estaban en un círculo con May, esperando que el mostro los atacara pero en vez de eso llegaron Ursarings-zombis para "distraerlos" y que el Muk escapara, nuestros héroes empezaron la batalla, era tan fastidioso tener que pelear contra esos osos.

-¡Haya va Muk! Iré por el chicos- dijo Dawn mientras corría, May intento detenerla pero no le hizo caso la ojiazul. –Esa niña- se mordió el labio superior de coraje. –Ve por ella May, no podrá sola y además yo creo que eres una gran líder- dijo Tobias, May asintió y socorrió a Dawn.

-¡Estúpido mostro! ¡me las pagaras!- decía Dawn mientras peleaba contra Muk pero hablamos de Muk un mostro gelatinoso y apestoso, así que al primer ataque ella termino siendo la víctima, el mostro la estaba absorbiendo. -¡Suéltame!- chillo Dawn.

-¡Déjala! ¡lan…- antes de que May pudiera atacar Muk le lanzo un grimmer bebe dejándola pegada al suelo, Dawn suspiro. –Genial ahora las 2 estamos atrapadas, bien echo líder- su sarcasmo de nuevo, May se irrito. –Vengo para ayudarte y ¿Así me agradases?- le grito.

-No recuerdo haber pedido tu ayuda, idiota- le reclamo Dawn.

-Ya cállense- dijo Muk acto seguido se las comió y ahora estaban dentro del estómago de esa cosa asquerosa y ¿sus amigos? Supongo que seguían peleando con los ursuaringzombis.

-Bien echo May ahora las dos estamos atrapadas- seguía molestando Dawn a su líder. –Sabes que Dawn, di lo que quieras, vine para ayudarte ¿así agradeces? No quisiera conocer a tu futuro esposo- se defendió May. –Que cruel sonó eso May- empezó a reírse al igual que May. -¿Cruel yo? ¿Quién quemo mi blusa y se acabó mi shampo?- interrogo con gracia.

-Si bueno sobre eso… creo que debo pedirte disculpas por el shampo pero de ninguna manera me disculpare por la blusa, era realmente horrenda May ¡te hice un favor! Jaja- dijo la ojiazul. –Si bueno, ya no importa porque ahora estamos atrapadas en esta cosa babosa y dudo que salgamos- dialogo triste May.

-Lo sé...- dijo Dawn en un susurro, May me puso su mano en el hombro, la miro fijo y le dijo "tienes mi palabra que saldremos de aquí".

-¿Cómo?- cuestiono Dawn. –Aun no lo sé, trabajo en ello- dijo May con una gota de sudor en su cabeza, Dawn si se pudiera caer se habría caído al estilo anime pero estaba atrapada en esa cosa gelatinosa.

-Eres mi héroe May- dijo sarcástica.

-Ya e.e, sé que puedo hacer que salgamos de aquí- Dawn le cuestiona ¿Cómo rayos saldrían de ahí?.

-¡Ya se! Dawn ¿tienes un poder de hielo?- Dawn hace memoria y efectivamente por casualidad ayer acababa de aprender puño hielo. –Perfecto, congelaremos a la cosa desde dentro y la destruiré con mi patada de fuego- explico el plan May, Dawn estaba atenta acto seguido trabajaron en equipo y el plan resulto, ambas salieron de la cosa esa y las demás personas igual, sanas y salvas, pero como era de costumbre, el mostro se hacía gigante.

-¡Blaziken zord!-

-¡Piplup zord!-

-¡Roselia zord!-

-¡Darkrai zord!-

-¡Electivare zord!-

Los ranges juntaron a sus zords para crear al zord moster sentai, Blaziken era la cabeza y el abdomen, darkrai era el brazo derecho, roselia el izquierdo, piplup y electivare las piernas, la cabina estaba en la cabeza de blaziken, como si fueran autos, cada uno tenía un volante y una palanca. –Bien equipo nos acercamos al enemigo lo congelamos y lo explotamos- explico el plan May, dicho y hecho se acercaron con golpes lo tomaron desprevenido, Dawn lo congelo y May ordeno una patada eléctrica con fuego derrotando así al malvado.

0o0o0o0

-Bien echo rangers, derrotaron al malvado- dijo Cinthya.

-¡Dawn! ¡otra vez mi shampo!- Salió May con la toalla irritada.

-Esta vez no fui yo, pero sonríe para la cámara May- le contesto Dawn quien salía detrás de May y acto seguido le tomo foto, una sexy foto que quizá algún día podría chantajear a su amigo Drew.


	3. Chapter 3 Encantamiento de pasion

_**Disclaimer: Pokemon/pocket monster y los power rangers/super sentai no me pertenecen y con pokemon/pocket monster y los power rangers/super sentai quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor.**_

 _ **FANFICTION: Super Sentai Pocket Monster.**_

 _ **Zelaya: Saludos! Mis queridos lectores, eh vuelto con una idea original gracias a mi querido lector Arturo quien aporto ideas para este gran trabajo, como pueden leer es un crossover de pokemon/pocket monster y power rangers/super sentai, tal vez piensen que es una idea descabellada sin embargo no eh leído un fic que convine estos grandes programas/series.**_

 _ **Pokemon/pocket monster lo creo Satoshi Tajiri junto con Junichi Masuda y Ken Sugimori, fue transmitido por primera vez el 1 de abril de 1997.**_

 _ **Power rangers/ super sentai lo creo Shotaro Ishinomori, en 1975 y 1977 se estrenaron.**_

 ** _Nota: Un saludo mis queridos lectores, bueno en esta are la aclaración de que este capítulo está inspirado en el episodio #20 de power rangers tormenta ninja titulado "yo amo a Lothor", en el cual 2 rangers se enamoran de la única mujer de su equipo, aquí pasara algo similar XD, les dejo el link por si gustan ver el capítulo y reírse un poco sobre todo si imaginan a nuestra azulita con Paul y Tobias. watch?v=xJvSHQSzdbU._**

 ** _Reviews:_**

 ** _Maya: Un gran saludo y te agradezco que seas el primer post en darme ánimos para continuar con mi escrito : ) , solo uno se necesita para querer seguir trabajando en una historia, gracias en verdad, por otro lado claro que habrá Pearl pero a su debido tiempo xD en cuanto a los villanos malvados no habíamos pensado en ello pero es una gran idea, analizaremos en que capítulos pueden aparecer para que con ello el azabache de su entrada y empiece el romance jeje._**

 ** _Capítulo 3: Encantamiento de pasión._**

5 largos meses han transcurrido desde que los malosos robaron los sagrados pilares al dios Arceus y este en su auxilio pidió a la humana Cinthya que lo ayudara a buscar, 5 jóvenes de corazón noble pero determinados para poder luchar contra el mal y así rescatar lo robado, finalizando la misión el planeta tierra que conocen hoy día estaría libre de las manos del mal sin embargo ¿podrán con esta gran misión? Ellos son ¡Super Sentai Pocket Monster!.

En la mansión de Cinthya todo estaba tranquilo, ya había pasado una semana desde que los malosos no enviaban algún monstro para luchar e intentar destruir a los rangers, como todo iba excelente nuestros héroes decidieron hacer las cosas un poco interesantes…

-¿Entonces se apuntan o son cobardes?- interrogaba Dawn a sus amigos mientras se ponía enfrente de ellos impidiéndoles así que vieran el programa de televisión, May hizo cara de disgusto. –No dejas ver la tele Dawn, agradecería que te movieras- explico la castaña.

-Ohh vamos no toda la vida se la pueden pasar viendo un estúpido programa de televisión, les propongo una cosa ¿saben jugar a verdad o desafío?- soltó la azulita, mientras hacia una pose coqueta, sus amigos intercambiaron miradas entre si ¿Qué clase de juego tiene un nombre así? ¿Por qué Cinthya demoraba demasiado con las compras?, esto le olía mal a May y no era porque alguien se haya echado un gas.

-¿Verdad o desafío?- repitieron los chicos, intrigados por la respuesta de la blue ranger. –Sí, un sencillo juego en el que con una botella la giramos, la punta decidirá quien mande, el que le toque la cola deberá aceptar las condiciones que le de la persona que le toco la punta de la botella, es una suerte que me tome esta agua embotellada- explico ella mientras sacaba el plástico. -¿Quién dijo yo? Anímate May, toda tu vida ha sido aburrida y ahora eres la líder de los super sentai pocket monster o ¿prefieres quedarte con el gusanito de la duda?- Dawn sabia como jugar con May después de todo han estado en el mismo salón y se han "Aguantado" por años. –Está bien jugare pero no sé qué ganaremos con este ridículo juego.

-Querida no te arrepentirás de nada- dialogo Dawn mientras se sentaba en el piso, invitando a los demás participantes a tomar asiento, primero estaba Dawn a su izquierda se sentó Paul, a su derecha Drew después Tobias y por ultimo May que estaba al lado de Drew. –Bien para que agarren la onda yo primero girare la botella y después veremos el resultado ¿de acuerdo?- los chicos asintieron, ella tomo con delicadeza la botella y la giro, fue un momento tan eterno para May, tenía miedo de que le tocara a ella, era tan arriesgado jugar ese tipo de juegos, ella tan brillante termino por acceder a ese tipo de actividades.

-Bien Paul tu mandas a Tobias siempre tienes que preguntar ¿verdad o desafío? Y dependiendo de la respuesta tu elijes que hará o que preguntaras, en este juego no hay vuelta hacia atrás así que Tobias ten pantalones para hacer lo que te pidan o contesta con total verdad- esclareció la blue ranger. –Bien bien ¿Qué escoges Tobias, verdad o desafío?- dijo el pelimorado. – De-sa-fio – el chico tenia agallas, Paul dio una sonrisa perversa, el black ranger lamentaría haber escogido eso. –Bien yo te desafío a que le des una mordida en la nalga a Drew- Dawn y May quedaron estéticas ¿en verdad Paul no había jugado este tipo de juegos? Al parecer si, su reto fue de wooow!, Drew quien estaba bebiendo agua se empezó a ahogar al escuchar "morder, nalga, Drew".

-Yo no tengo problema con eso, Drew ponte de pie- soltó el black ranger quien estaba dispuesto a morder a su compañero. –Estás loco, eso es tan gay- se defendió el mientras se levantó y retrocedía colocando sus manos sobre sus glúteos, nadie iba a morderlo, no hoy. –Que gallina resultaste ser Drew- dijo Dawn, esto enfureció al peliverde. -¡A quien le dices gallina!- levanto sus manos en forma de puño el momento perfecto para Tobias quien no espero más y clavo sus dientes en un glúteo de Drew haciendo que este jadeara de dolor. -¡por Arceus! Tobias mordiste como si de una hamburguesa se tratara- dialogo Drewn con gran dolor, mientras se frotaba la parte que Tobias le mordio.

-Que nena, continuemos- unos minutos más tarde llegó el turno de Dawn para ponerle castigo a May. –Bien red ranger aquí me cobro todas, quiero que le des un buen beso a Drew, francés por lo menos de 10 segundos- la blue ranger sabía que cartas jugar, la líder por su lado se sonrojo y miro al piso. –Este… yo…- tartamudeo. –Vamos May, quedara entre nosotros no lo diremos nadie- dijo Dawn con cara tierna.

-Muy bien- contesto ella, animada y decidida a probar los labios de su amigo, compañero y amor platónico ya que desde hace algún tiempo ella estaba enamorada pero temía por el rechazo, al momento de que se iban a besar, estando a unos milímetros de sentir sus labios llega alguien y los interrumpe. -¡Rangers problemas!- exclamo Cinthya mientras entraba al cuarto, haciendo que May callera al piso y Drew se le formara una gota estilo anime, los otros chicos decepcionados.

0o0o0En la guarida de los malosos, una hora antes0o0

-¡Maldición! ¡Llevamos 5 meses tratando de robarles los pilares y aun no logramos nada!- grito colérico Lysson mientras azotaba sus puños contra el escritorio. -¡Lo sé! Lysson ¡lo sé! Esos rangers nos han dado más pelea de lo que pensábamos pero cada vez que mandamos a un peleador con ellos lo hacen trisas ¿Cómo ganarle a un puñado de adolescentes?- deba su punto de vista Cyruz mientras tomaba una pose de pensador.

-¡Cyruz! Eres un genio, tratamos con mocosos ahora que están en la edad de la pulsada y esas cosas ¿Por qué pelear nosotros contra ellos? ¿Por qué no hacer que pelen entre ellos? Así cuando estén distraídos podremos extraerles los poderes de los pilares sagrados seguido de eso poder conseguir nuestro objetivo- explicaba el pelirojo, mientras miraba hacia el gran ventanal. –Caerán esos mocos jajaja- reía malévolamente Lysson. –Bien y suponiendo que tu plan funcione ¿Cómo esperas que hagamos que pelen entre ellos- cuestiono el peliazul.

-Qué bueno que lo preguntes ¿Cómo hacer que pelen entre ellos? Fácil haciendo que al menos un ranger se enamore, será distraído y torpe haciendo que por consiguiente el equipo fracase, así nuestra victoria estará cerca y por suerte tenemos un pilar que nos ayudara en nuestra tarea, ¡ursaringzombie trae la maquina transformadora y preparen el pilar rosado de inmediato!- ordeno Lysson, su semblante mostraba confianza, esta vez la victoria seria suya.

-Pon atención Cyruz, este pokemon se llama Luvdisc y con la maquina le dare vida sin embargo será un poco diferente, conservara su cuerpo si pero tendrá piernas y unos buenos brazos junto con su arma, una bazuca que disparara bombas de agua con corazones dentro creando así el "Enamoramiento en las personas" de una forma dolorosa y fácil, un buen golpe significara la victoria para nosotros contra esos rangers jajajajaja- reía a carcajadas el pelirojo.

0o0o0 actualmente, en el centro de la ciudad 0o0o0

-Esos dos ¿Qué los está demorando?- interrogaba molesta la red ranger, sus amigos y ella ya estaban transformados, pero ese monstro les estaba dando problemas de alguna manera no habían sido lastimados con las bombas de agua. –Miserable acabaremos contigo- dialogo de manera insolente Tobias. –Mi nombre es Luvdisc maldito gusano- le grito molesto el pokemon.

-¡para lo que me importa tu nombre! ¡hoy moriras!- contesto Tobias mientras creaba una esfera negra al mismo tiempo que corría en direcciona su oponente, Paul no dejaría a su amigo solo. -¡Yo te cubro Tobias!- exclamo el chico mientras corría detrás de su compañero, creando una bola eléctrica en su mano.

-¡Ilusos! Eso era lo que quería- soltó la bestia mientras les apuntaba con su bazuca, era grande, negra con destalles rosados y cercas del disparador había una especie de bola arriba de ella figuras para calibrar los ataques, el monstro le movió a uno que tenía forma de corazón. –Veamos qué tan fuertes son cuando estén enamorados- dijo Luvdisc, su arma estaba cargando rápido por otro lado Drew y Dawn corrían rápidamente. –Son 1000 pesos si quieres la foto Drew, tu sabes lo que quieres, podría conseguirte otras más- dialogaba la blue ranger. –Está bien tu ganas, la quiero el dinero te lo daré cuando derrotemos al maloso- finalizo el, la chica mostraba una sonrisa que no se podía ver por su casco pero se había salido con la suya, aquella foto que le tomo a May cuando salió del baño preguntando por el shampoo. Les tomo 5 minutos llegar hasta donde estaban sus amigos, May estaba tirada y aun lado su pistola lanza fuego, los chicos estaban luchando cuerpo a cuerpo con el gran corazón rosado.

-¡May! Lamento la tardanza- se disculpaba la blue ranger mientras ayudaba a su amiga a levantarse, quien estando una vez de pie se soltó bruscamente. –Si tú y Drew no se retrasaran en las batallas nada de esto habría pasado, golpearon duramente a Tobias y Paul no sé qué con qué tipo de pokemon estemos luchando pero es poderoso- continua explicando May quien miraba la batalla al igual que la blue ranger, ¿Era imaginación de Dawn o May estaba celosa?. –Oye May solo quiero dejar en claro que entre Drew y yo…- antes de que pudiera excusarse, se escucha el sonido de la potente arma lanzando su ataque que fue directo a los chicos, haciendo que volaran por aires y aterrizando de manera brusca por el piso, Dawn socorrió rápido a Paul y Tobias, May a Drew.

-¡Chicos! ¿están bien?- decía la blue ranger mientras intentaba hacerlos reaccionar, cuando los chicos la vieron algo paso en sus corazones, una sensación jamás descrita ¿amor? O más bien ¿posición del amor?, antes de que Drew y Dawn llegaran ellos habían sido apaleados por el hechizo solo tenían que mirar a una chica y tendría efecto, May paso a segundo plano ya que quedo noqueada y ellos tenían que pelear pero ahora Dawn sufriría las consecuencias por su tardanza.

-Eres hermosa- dijo el black ranger mientras se ponía de pie, esto molesto al yellow ranger. –Ella es más que hermosa es como una diosa- contesto Paul, esto saco de orbita a nuestra azulita. -¡Chicos! Hay que volver con Cinthya- dijo May, en la gran mansión.

-Bien chicos ya pude recolectar algo de información sobre el Luvdisc que los ataco, este aparentemente fue mutado y tiene el poder del agua junto con el del amor lo que quiero decir es que puede hacer que una persona se enamore de otra y…- antes de que continuara su explicación les arroja dos gises a Tobias y el otro a Paul que estaban perdidos mirando a Dawn, el gis pareció no afectarles. –Profesora han estado así desde que volvimos del mostro- explico May.

-Mmmm quizá lograron su cometido y ahora son víctimas del hechizo, lo lamento por Dawn que tendrá que aguantarlos hasta que lo derrotemos- esto hizo que Dawn exclamara un " ¿Qué?", Cinthya le explico y la blue ranger dio un gran suspiro. –tenemos que encontrarlo- fulmino ella.

0o0o0o0

Ya era tarde podría decirse como las 7 pm, el día había sido muy largo para ella lo único que deseaba era una cena tranquila y lejos de esos 2 tontos que la estaban acosando, 5 meses peleando se dicen fácil pero es un arduo trabajo, ella se sentía de cierta manera fastidiada no sabía cuánto tomaría pero tenía que tener confianza, el día en que el mundo no corriera riesgos llegaría. –Aquí esta lo que ordenó señorita, que lo disfrute- dijo el mesero de cabellos verdes, ella agradeció y estaba ansiosa por degustar la comida hasta que el black y yellow ranger llegaron. –Una foto hermosa- dijo Paul mientras saco el celular y tomo una selfiel , ella ni tiempo tuvo de sonreír. –Ahora me toca a mi tramposo- dijo Tobias mientras se tomó como 5 fotos con ella, en una le dio un beso en la mejilla. –Ahora las publicare en mi red social y te etiquetare mi querida Dawn- explico Paul, en su estado puso algo así: " _Con la chica más bella del mundo. **#laamo**_ ", Tobias puso otro : " _La mujer de mis sueños, la que me inspira cada día a ser el mejor, Dawn **#Mesientoenamorado**_ ".

-¡Esto es ridículo! Ustedes están poseídos por un ridículo hechizo- fulmino ella encolerizada, al ver esto los chicos sacaron 2 bolsas. –No te enojes mi amor te compre algo- dijo Paul mientras sacaba un estuche de desarmadores. –Es bonito ¿Verdad? Sabía que te gustaría- dijo el, pero la cara de Dawn era como de e.e ¿neta?. –Idiota, eso no le gusto lo que ella quiere es un maquillaje que oculte las imperfecciones- explico el mientras sacara una especie de crema, ella suspiro. -¡Basta!- les grito mientras golpeaba la mesa con sus manos. –Quiero estar sola, no me molesten- dijo y sin más se fue no antes de pagar la cuenta. –Idiota ¿Vez o que hiciste? Se fue enojada- le reclamo Paul a Tobias. –Sabes que pelemos por ella, te reto o ¿no tienes agallas?- Dialogo Tobias retando al pelimorado quien aceptó el reto, se fueron a un lugar donde no hubieran personas para poder luchar.

-¡Ella es mía!- grito Tobias mientras corría al mismo tiempo que se transformada mismo que realizo Paul. -¡Yo la vi primero!- al hacer contacto empezaron a manotearse el uno al otro, valla pelea de chicos XD, pero en eso llega Luvdisc. –Jaja humanos torpes siempre tan patéticos- dialogo el ser, que fue ignorado por nuestros héroes.

0o0o0o

-¿Dónde rayos están? Paul y Tobias están luchando con Luvdisc, les mandare las coordenadas para que los apoyen, recuerden que son un equipo y como tal deben trabajar juntos, no por nada los escogí, no me decepcionen Rangers- dialogo Cinthya que se mostraba a la vez seria y por otro lado ordenando que este simple hechizo no fuera un obstáculo para continuar su labor como super sentai. Al llegar con nuestros amigos, se ve como ellos eran apaleados por el gran corazón con patas, les dio un buen golpe en el vientre haciendo que escupieran saliva y calleran al piso al instante. -¡Chicos!- grito la blue ranger. -¡Mega- blue ranger!- se transformó y fue a ver si ellos estaban bien, aun respiraban eso la alivio, May y Drew empezaron a pelear contra el mostro, todo iba bien hasta que por un descuido los mando a volar, tardarían varios minutos en recuperarse ahora solo quedaba la blue ranger. –Solo quedas tú, insecto y te destruiré en un santiamén- le dijo el maloso a Dawn.

-No te tengo miedo- contesto ella, el mostro fue más astuto y le lanzo un basucazo que ella intento esquivar más sin embargo le dio en su pierna derecha dejándola inmóvil en el piso, Tobias y Paul al ver esto, se miraron. –Tenemos que unirnos para salvarla- dijo el black ranger, se pusieron de pie y ambos llamaron su ataque más poderoso.

-¡Bola negra!-/ -¡Electro bola!-

Exclamaron al mismo tiempo ellos, corrieron a toda velocidad y el ataque le dio justo en el medio, Luvdisc fue destruido y con ello la pócima del amor. -¿Estas bien Dawn?- llegaron Drew y May en su auxilio pero como era costumbre los malosos hicieron revivir a Luvdisc a gran escala. –Tenemos que llamar a los zords- dijo May, acto seguido ya estaban el mega-zord para luchar. –Déjenos esto a nosotros- dijo Paul, Tobias le sonrió y ambos entraron a la cabina, lucharon contra el mostro y al para el ataque final combinaron la bola negra con la electro bola.

-¡Dark volt!- exclamaron ellos, la poderosa combinación creo una gran esfera negra con descargas eléctricas a su alrededor, hermosa pero peligrosa, destruyo al enemigo y nuestros héroes ya podían estar en paz o ¿no es así?.

0o0o0o0

-Oye Dawn estas bien hermosa ¿puedo poner mi la foto que nos tomamos juntos de perfil?- decía Paul a su amiga, era divertido molestarla, Tobias no se quedó atrás, seguir el juego era divertido hasta que su amiga les mato la inspiración. –Escúchenme tarados, soy lesbiana y amo a May- los dejo atónitos, May y Drew que estaban jugando carreras en el Xbox se quedaron estéticos, haciendo que perdieran la carrera y se escuchara el sonido "You louse". –Es broma idiotas, Me gustan los hombres- dijo ella mientras se levantaba y dejaba asustado a un black ranger y yellow ranger, el alma le volvió a May y Drew dio un suspiro. Meda hora después…

-Oye May ¿a ti te gusta Dawn?- cuestiono el ojiverde a su amor platónico o al menos eso creía el, lo que obtuvo como respuesta fue un zape por parte de May. –No seas tonto, a mí no me gustan las mujeres- dijo ella, siguieron jugando carreras pero ahora Drew tenía una risa de idiota ¿Por qué será?.


	4. Chapter 4 Silver ranger part I

_**Disclaimer: Pokemon/pocket monster y los power rangers/super sentai no me pertenecen y con pokemon/pocket monster y los power rangers/super sentai quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor.**_

 _ **FANFICTION: Super Sentai Pocket Monster.**_

 _ **Zelaya: Saludos! Mis queridos lectores, eh vuelto con una idea original gracias a mi querido lector Arturo quien aporto ideas para este gran trabajo, como pueden leer es un crossover de pokemon/pocket monster y power rangers/super sentai, tal vez piensen que es una idea descabellada sin embargo no eh leído un fic que convine estos grandes programas/series.**_

 _ **Pokemon/pocket monster lo creo Satoshi Tajiri junto con Junichi Masuda y Ken Sugimori, fue transmitido por primera vez el 1 de abril de 1997.**_

 _ **Power rangers/ super sentai lo creo Shotaro Ishinomori, en 1975 y 1977 se estrenaron.**_

 _ **Capítulo 4: Silver Ranger parte l.**_

-Entonces… dice usted que necesita alguien más para ser un power ranger ¿cierto?- cuestiono el joven ojinegro mientras se relajaba un poco en su silla, la sala de maestros no la visitaba con frecuencia. –Así es aunque cuando lo dices tú suena algo descabellado pero es verdad los super sentai te necesitan- explico la rubia de ojos azules al mismo tiempo que bebía el café, tranquila y a la vez algo inquieta después de todo Ash Ketchum no era fácil de convencer.

-Si bueno creo que es porque ya tengo 17 años y deje de creer en esas series de televisión- contesto el joven quien acto seguido se paró de la silla, tomo su mochila y estaba por irse. –Ketchum me tendrás que ayuda o si no yo…- antes de que continuara ella que aún se encontraba en su lugar, sentada y dejando la taza en el escritorio clavo su mirada en él. -¿Qué hará profesora? ¿me acusara con el director?- dijo sarcásticamente el joven la dama solo sonrió.

-Te reprobare en mi materia jovencito- sentencio la ojiazul sin embargo el azabache nunca fue estudioso ni nada por el estilo así que ¿Qué importaba?. –No me interesa formar parte de su circo profesora- fue lo que declaro el joven estando a escasos centímetros del marco de la puerta.

-¡Que terco eres!- chillo Arceus haciendo presencia delante de los humanos, Ash quedo perplejo en su vida había visto una criatura así, la deidad se le acercó para decirle unas cuantas cosas. –Tu jovencito eres diferente a los demás por eso quiero que seas el silver ranger, el sexto que nos falta- Ash simplemente arqueo la ceja, Cinthya estaba llegando a sus límites. –Bueno si el niño debilucho no quiere ¿Por qué tenemos que seguir insistiendo? Podemos llamar a uno mejor- explico ella, Ash asintió y salió del aula dejando a Cinthya con Arceus. –Escúchame bien Cinthya yo lo quiero a él y no sé qué tengas que hacer pero lo tienes que convencer- decreto el pokemon mientras desaparecía dejando a si a una furiosa mujer.

La rubia no tenía muchas opciones y se le ocurrió una un tanto ortodoxa, esperando que con ello por fin pudiera decir que "si" su alumno. –Anda mi encantador alumno, te prometo que si aceptas te divertirás mucho conmigo y las otras chicas pero en especial yo sabré compensarte cada sábado en la noche tu esfuerzo- susurraba melosamente la profesora a su alumno Ketchum el cual se encontraba en aprietos grandes aprietos no supo ni en qué momento fue que ella se metió al baño de hombres y lo encerró en uno de los cuartos, le acariciaba su melena y sus piernas bien torneadas rosaban su miembro, el trago saliva.

-Ma… maestra… soy menor de edad- articulo el con dificultad, ella al observarlo miro en sus ojos desesperación, el no deseaba hacer eso con su profesora así que ella se separó del joven lentamente y dijo "Bien dejemos esta estupidez y seré clara contigo, el mundo te necesita Ash…" volvió a explicar lo de hace un momento, que el mundo estaba en peligro y necesitaban a un sexto power ranger que ella misma tenía sus ojos en otro chico pero Arceus insistió con él.

-Y bueno esa es la historia Ash- dijo Cinthya pero al ver a su alumno noto como el muchacho estaba en el celular checando el pokebook y rápidamente una venita se formó en la cabeza de la docente dando a entender su molestia. -¿Me pusiste atención Ash?- interrogo ella conteniendo su puño.

-Si algo sobre el mundo, salvarlo de unos tipos malos y no sé qué más- contesto el chico mientras seguía navegando por la red social. -¡El mundo está en fuego! ¡largo estudiante!- fulmino ella, la segunda frase fue para un indefenso chiquillo que quería hacer sus necesidades pero al ver la furia de la ojiazul decidió aguantarse y salió corriendo. – **Mi maestra ahora me trato de seducir #mi vida no tiene sentido** \- dijo el chico mientras posteaba su estado.

-Bueno maestra analizare la situación con calma y después le diré mi respuesta- termino la discusión el joven, ella suspiro y asintió con la cabeza después de todo no podían obligarlo del todo en caso que dijera un "no" por respuesta ya sabrían cómo hacerlo cambiar de parecer. –Bueno Arceus espero que tengas razón en aquel joven- soltó Cinthya mientras salía del W.C. –Claro que la tengo ya lo veras…

-Solo diciendo que lo pensaba podrían dejarme en paz esos raros- dialogo para si el joven Ash quien seguía revisando los estados ridículos de sus amigos aún seguía cuestionándose ¿Por qué los acepto?.

0o0o0o0o0

-Este pilar no puede fallar es de un pokemon llamado Feneking los rumores dicen que es muy bueno- dijo Cyruz mientras observaba el pilar con detalle, rojizo y en medio el fósil del pokemon. –Alto Cyruz ha llegado la hora de experimentar algo nuevo, adelante sobrina- dijo Lysson y ante los ojos de los malosos apareció una bella joven de ojos azules, cabello castaño y sonrisa perversa. –Ella es Serena mi sobrina y está dispuesta a ayudarnos para vencer a esos tontos la cuestión es si ya vimos que podemos revivir los pokemon ¿Por qué no combinar uno de ellos con un humano?- explicaba el pelinaranja su teoría, Cyruz no estaba de acuerdo. –No Lysson, no sabemos qué consecuencias pueda tener y ¿si Serena ya no regresa?- cuestiono el peliazul, Lysson se molestó. –No te pregunte, Ursaringzombie llévala a la cámara de fusión ¡ahora!- ordeno el pelinaranja. 10 minutos después apareció la chica, igual que antes pero ahora sus ojos en vez de azules se tornaron rojos, su vestimenta era una blusa ajustada roja (Como las de balet) y un short anaranjado, tenis del mismo color y su cabello se dividía en 2 coletas largas ahora su cabello era totalmente rojo. –La llamaremos Fokone- soltó Lysson complacido al ver que su teoría si funciono.

-Esto es… increíble Lysson, tu en verdad tenías razón pero ¿tiene todos los poderes de dicho pokemon?- cuestiono Cyruz a lo que el malévolo le dijo que para eso tenían millones de ursaringzombis para experimentar. –Te aseguro mi querido Cyruz que con Fokone acabaremos con los rangers para siempre y lograremos nuestro objetivo.

0o0o0o0o0

Por otro lado nuestros héroes estaban descansando plácidamente en un restaurante cercas de la escuela y de la mansión de Cinthya. –Tenemos que decirles algo- dialogo la red ranger y líder del equipo, se paró junto con el Green ranger. -¿Qué sucede jefa?- cuestiono Tobias dejando a un lado su malteada de chocolate.

-Bueno no sé cómo lo vallan tomar pero Drew y yo somos novios- soltó sin más la noticia, los 3 restantes del grupo por unos segundos estuvieron perplejos después los empezaron a felicitar. –Valla Drew hasta que tuviste los pantalones yo pensé que le tirabas para otro bando- dialogo burlona Dawn.

-Lo que tú no sabes Dawn es que yo me encargue de que eso no pasara- contesto la líder, todos empezaron a reír, el momento fue de lo más agradable hasta que sonó la alarma de Dawn. -¡Rayos! Se me hace tarde para mi proxima clase y ustedes 2 vienen conmigo ya han faltado demasiado- se quejó la peliazul mientras jalaba de las orejas a Tobias y Paul dejando así a los tortolitos solos.

- _¡Chicos! Hay problemas en el centro de la ciudad un nuevo mostró está convirtiendo a todas las personas en estatuas de hielo y después las destroza con una gran bola de fuego, quiero que vallan e investiguen ¡rápido!-_ ordeno Cinthya, para evitar problemas de comunicación y esas cosas los morfos de los chicos eran las mega-pulseras y estas tenían el color de la piedra de cada uno.

0o0o0

-¡Mega piedra azul, blue ranger!-

-¡Mega piedra amarilla, yellow ranger!-

-¡Mega piedra oscura, black ranger!-

Exclamaron los 3 jóvenes quienes llegaron a tiempo para detener al nuevo mostro, Fokone. -¡Oye tú! Deja de destruir los humanos- ordeno la blue ranger, Serena destrozo 2 cuerpos más y después voltio hacia ellos y se burló. -¿Solo 3? ¿Qué piensan? ¿Qué soy como los otros débiles pokemon? Yo soy Fokone y los destruiré en un santiamén- fulmino la despiadada villana.

-Eso está por verse ¡Tobias!- dialogo rápidamente el yellow ranger mientras preparaba una electrobola, al ver esto el black ranger sabía que intentarían su ataque combinado la "dark volt" , ambos aumentaron la velocidad pero la villana no se inmutaba en lo más mínimo de echo hasta bostezó. -¿Ese ataque tan débil es lo mejor que tienen? Son patéticos- dijo ella para después esquivar el ataque agachándose, sorprendiéndolos por detrás mientras los tomaba de los brazos y lanzaba a una pared, los escombros cayeron ante ellos lastimándolos y dejándolos inconscientes por unos segundos. -¡Chicos!- grito horrorizada y enojada Dawn.

-¡Desgraciada!- exclamo la blue ranger, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba preparando su mejor ataque el remolino de agua tan potente y peligroso. –Eso no te servirá querida- contesto de manera insolente Serena mientras corrí en dirección del ataque a la blue ranger le saco de onda esto pero lanzo el remolino, Serena uso rodada de fuego ante el ataque teniendo como consecuencia una gran cortina de vapor. -¿Dónde está?- pensaba Dawn ya que su vista no la ayudaba mucho. –Aquí estoy, lastima suerte para la próxima blue ranger- dialogo Serena mientras la convertía en estatua de hielo, los otros ranger al recuperar la conciencia corrieron en dirección a su compañera que para entonces ya el vapor había cesado.

-¿Qué rayos le paso a Dawn?- dijo Tobias mientras la miraban de arriba abajo, congelada sin poder decir nada, estaba transformada como la blue ranger pero no reaccionaba. -¿Y si rompemos el hielo?- sugirió Paul mientras miraba a su compañero.

-No es mala idea pero es una lástima que ustedes también serán estatuas- dialogo Serena al mismo tiempo que los congelo. –Esto fue tan fácil ¿en verdad estos idiotas son los super sentai? Dejan mucho que desear- decía para si Fokone mientras los miraba ¿destruirlos o no destruirlos? Al fin y al cabo lo único que necesitaban eran las pulseras que traían consigo.

-¡Idiota llegaremos tarde!- grito colérica la red ranger. -¿Es mi culpa? ¡tú fuiste la que te tardaste años en el tocador!- se defendió el Green ranger al parecer no todo era miel y dulzura en una relación, ambos se encontraban corriendo lo mas rápido posible al lugar de los hechos pero ya era tarde Fokone había convertido a sus amigos en estatuas.

-¡Imbécil! ¡es tu culpa!- reprocho la chica mientras golpeaba el pecho de Drew, él estaba estético no podía decir nada ¿eran realmente sus amigos?.

-Valla valla valla pensé que nunca vendrían los 2 rangers que faltaban jaja espero que al menos tu como la líder des más pelea y el otro de relleno sepa al menos dar un buen golpe estos 3 ni para calentar jaja- dijo Serena quien salía de las sombras. –Pagaras por esto quien seas- contesto May, su semblante de llorona cambio a uno de molestia y con sed de vengar a sus amigos.

-¡Mega piedra roja, red ranger! / ¡Mega piedra verde, Green ranger!-

Exclamaron al mismo tiempo los jovenes, May fue y ataco con bola de fuego pero Serena tenia los mismos poderes era inútil, fuego con fuego solo resultaba en más fuego. -¡Hojas mágicas!- exclamo Drew para que las hojas de los árboles se tornaran en un color estilo arcoíris y fueran en dirección a Serena. –Eso es estúpido sabes, yo tengo ventaja ¡lanzallamas!- grito ella eufórica haciendo cenizas el ataque de Drew, 10 largos minutos continuaron en una batalla sin fin, era más que claro que no era un simple pokemon algo tenia de diferente.

-Drew… intentemos… un ataque… juntos…- articulo con dificultad la joven, las cosas no iban bien y esto solo empeoraba ninguno de los 2 había logrado darle un buen golpe a Serena pero ella si logro darles brutales ataques. –Me parece bien, yo usare rayo solar y tú lo aras más efectivo con llamarada ¿entendiste?- el peliverde explico un plan que habría funcionado pero su líder se negó. –No idiota, tenemos que buscar un mejor ataque, ella es fuego y mis ataques son inútiles mejor usa terremoto y después yo usare picotazo así podría funcionar y tendríamos una posibilidad- explico May.

-¿Estás loca? Mi plan es perfecto no me jodas ahora ¡hagamos eso!- le grito el peliverde. –No me grites estúpido, yo soy la líder y aremos lo que yo ordene- le recrimino ella. –Hoooolaaaa estoy aquí se supone que la pelea es conmigo- se quejó Serena. -¡Cállate!- le dijeron los 2, esto molesto a la villana.

-¡Un líder sabría que hacer! ¡tú eres pésima líder! Dawn tenía razón- le grito el peliverde a su novia. -¡Eres un idiota! Te juro que yo…- ella no pudo terminar su frase ya que fue golpeaba por una gran bola de fuego proveniente de Serena, en instantes May cayó en brazos de Drew, perdiendo su transformación el olor a piel quemada penetro la nariz del joven. -¡Pagaras por esto Serena!- grito colérico el joven, la recostó cerca de sus amigos y se preparo para usar rayo solar. –Perro que ladra no muerde Green ranger- contesto ella, corrió rápidamente y antes de que el ataque de Drew impactara con ella se teletransporto detrás de este y con un golpe en el cuello lo dejo inconsciente. –jaja son patéticos ¿esto es lo que son los 5 grandes super sentai pocket monster?.

-Es hora de acabar con ellos- dijo para si la ojiazul y cuando estaba por exterminarlos Arceus apareció lanzándole un poderoso hiperayo dándole así tiempo a él para huir con los 5 rangers.

0o0o0o0o0

-¿Qué carajos estaban haciendo? La verdad me vale 3 kilos de cacahuate la relación que hayan empezado ustedes pero si eso afecta al grupo entonces si me molesta, en primera red ranger, tu como líder debes mantener la calma ante todo si te pones histérica ¿Cómo pretendes que tu equipo se mantenga al 100 para pelear? En cuanto a ti Green ranger no eres un pan de Dios ¿Por qué rayos no escuchas la orden de tu superior? En vez de apoyarla o sugerirle algo le exijias que te hiciera caso como si tu fueses el líder, al parecer no han captado bien lo que es el trabajo en equipo, ¡son una vergüenza!- los reprendía Cinthya, Arceus solo negaba con la cabeza decepcionado.

0o0o0

-Solo tengo que destruir a 2 rangers son tan débiles nadie me dijo que esto sería tan fácil jaja- se burlaba Serena mientras bebía una especie de líquido rojizo.

-Esa es mi sobrina te dije Cyruz que sería perfecta para esto, Fokone eres grandiosa- sonrió con malicia Lysson.

0o0o0

-Drew lo siento yo…- se quiso disculpar la joven líder después del gran sermón por parte de Cinthya decidió salir a tomar algo de aire fresco, tenía vendado su brazo derecho y una curita en la nariz al parecer los golpes no fueron tan grandes, las quemaduras digamos que se repondría en unos días. –No fue tu culpa May yo también la regué y quiero que estemos bien te quiero mucho- soltó el joven mientras tomaba la mano de la chica acto seguido se dieron un leve beso.

Los jóvenes decidieron ir en busca de Serena. -¿Están seguros?- cuestiono Cinthya algo preocupada, ellos asintieron y fueron a buscarla, dieron con ella pero esta vez la batalla no fue tan fácil para Fokone ya que ellos estaban más coordinados y preparados para cualquier ataque, se defendían y lanzaban grandes combinaciones sin embargo no fue suficiente, Fokone logro darles una gran paliza a tal grado que los dejo sin poderes, estaban totalmente indefensos. –Este será fin rangers- dijo con malicia ella mientras se preparaba para congelarlos.

0o0o0

- _No sé por qué acepte convertirme en el sirlver ranger_ \- se quejó el azabache mientras se colocaba la megapulsera y salía de la mansión rumbo a ayudar a sus nuevos compañeros bueno de la justicia porque en si van en la misma escuela. Por otro lado con la red y el Green ranger.

-Nos hicieron pedazos May… sabes eres una gran líder- susurro el joven mientras tomaba la mano de ella la red ranger solo sonrió, temía que fuera su fin pero por alguna razón estaba bien si estaba con Drew.

-Bien es su…- Serena ya estaba por aniquilarlos cuando un potente hiperayo la lanzo contra el suelo haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y algunos raspones se hicieron presentes en su brazo derecho y rodilla izquierda, el imbécil que le hizo eso lo pagaría con sangre, se levantó en menos de 5 segundos y observo a un nuevo super sentai pocket monster.

-¿Quién diablos eres tú? Se supone que solo son 5 y ¿ahora son 6?- grito molesta la villana, al chico no se le pudo ver su cara pero podrían apostar a que sonrió. –Idiota soy el Silver Ranger y acabare con tu patética vida.

 ** _To be continued..._**


	5. Chapter 5 silver ranger part II

_**Disclaimer: Pokemon/pocket monster y los power rangers/super sentai no me pertenecen y con pokemon/pocket monster y los power rangers/super sentai quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor.**_

 _ **FANFICTION: Super Sentai Pocket Monster.**_

 _ **Zelaya: Saludos! Mis queridos lectores, eh vuelto con una idea original gracias a mi querido lector Arturo quien aporto ideas para este gran trabajo, como pueden leer es un crossover de pokemon/pocket monster y power rangers/super sentai, tal vez piensen que es una idea descabellada sin embargo no eh leído un fic que convine estos grandes programas/series.**_

 _ **Pokemon/pocket monster lo creo Satoshi Tajiri junto con Junichi Masuda y Ken Sugimori, fue transmitido por primera vez el 1 de abril de 1997.**_

 _ **Power rangers/ super sentai lo creo Shotaro Ishinomori, en 1975 y 1977 se estrenaron.**_

 ** _Capítulo 5: Silver Ranger parte ll._**

 ** _En el capítulo anterior…_**

 _-Entonces… dice usted que necesita alguien más para ser un power ranger ¿cierto?- cuestiono el joven ojinegro mientras se relajaba un poco en su silla, la sala de maestros no la visitaba con frecuencia. –Así es aunque cuando lo dices tú suena algo descabellado pero es verdad los super sentai te necesitan- explico la rubia de ojos azules al mismo tiempo que bebía el café, tranquila y a la vez algo inquieta después de todo Ash Ketchum no era fácil de convencer._

 _0o0o0o_

 _-Bueno maestra analizare la situación con calma y después le diré mi respuesta- termino la discusión el joven, ella suspiro y asintió con la cabeza después de todo no podían obligarlo del todo en caso que dijera un "no" por respuesta ya sabrían cómo hacerlo cambiar de parecer. –Bueno Arceus espero que tengas razón en aquel joven- soltó Cinthya mientras salía del W.C. –Claro que la tengo ya lo veras…_

 _0o0o0o0o0_

 _10 minutos después apareció una chica, sus ojos en vez de azules se tornaron rojos, su vestimenta era una blusa ajustada roja (Como las de balet) y un short anaranjado, tenis del mismo color y su cabello se dividía en 2 coletas largas ahora su cabello era totalmente rojo. –La llamaremos Fokone- soltó Lysson complacido al ver que su teoría si funciono._

 _0o0o0o0o0_

 _-¿Quién diablos eres tú? Se supone que solo son 5 y ¿ahora son 6?- grito molesta la villana, al chico no se le pudo ver su cara pero podrían apostar a que sonrió. –Idiota soy el Silver Ranger y acabare con tu patética vida._

 ** _0o0o0o_**

Un joven de cabellos alborotados y con unas "N" en sus mejillas yacía en la cafetería comiendo a gusto y navegando por el pokebook , se introdujo un trozo de pan el cual no esperaba que fuera a ser el casi "Asesino" pues una profesora llego despavorida asustándolo y por consiguiente haciendo que el pan se le atorara. -¡Cof! ¡Cof!- empezó a toser el joven, Cinthya al darse cuenta le dio un fuerte golpe en la espalda haciendo que el pedazo que se le había atorado saliera volando directo un refresco de algún estudiante. -¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto la ojiazul mientras tomaba haciendo quedando frente a frente de su alumno el cual le clavo una mirada asesina.

-Si profesora si viene por lo de power ranger ¿no dijo que me daría mi tiempo para pensarlo?- cuestiono con irritación en su voz, el joven tomo un poco de café acto seguido dejo el celular y se cruzó de brazos esperando la respuesta. –Es verdad jovencito te dije que daría tiempo sin embargo tiempo es lo que menos tenemos, te necesito ahora como el Silver ranger…- explicaba Cinthya cuando el joven la interrumpe. –Momento ¿Por qué tanta insistencia?- interrogo el ojinegro.

-Bien Ash ya que lo pones así, tus compañeros han sido congelados y me temo que en estos momentos solo 2 de ellos se encuentran librando con el mostro ya no te lo pido como maestra sino como amiga, esos chicos te necesitan yo te necesito en el equipo- soltó sin más la rubia al mismo tiempo que le mostraba en una Tablet las imágenes de los 3 rangers convertidos en estatuas y en la esquina superior un cuadro chico que mostraba la batalla en esos instantes de May y Drew contra Fokone.

El chico estaba sin palabras no espero ver a sus compañeros de clase en ese estado y lo peor era ver a los 2 intentando pelear muy mal heridos dio un suspiro y asintió con la cabeza. –Acepto el puesto de Silver ranger.

Ella sonrió y le entrego su megapulsera con la piedra plateada. –Apresúrate silver ranger que mi equipo te necesita.

" _Mandona_ " pensó en el joven mientras se colocaba el artefacto y salía corriendo rumbo al lugar de los hechos.

0o0o0

-Entonces muéstrame lo que tienes patético ranger- dialogo Fokone con ansias de acabar con otro de los super sentai el joven sonrió. -¡Mega piedra plateada, silver ranger!- exclamo el azabache seguido de eso su transformación apareció el traje era idéntico al de sus amigos pero era todo gris con los detalles dorados.

-¡uy! Que miedo solo porque estas con diferentes colores no significa que seas un buen contrincante- declaro Serena entonces corrió en dirección hacia el joven en un intento de golpearlo en la cara pero astutamente Ash esquivo el golpe ahora era turno del chico, cerro su puño e intento darle en el vientre sin embargo Serena dio unos pasos para atrás esquivando así el golpe. –Al parecer me darás pelea, eso me gusta- dijo socarronamente.

La pelea entre ellos cuerpo a cuerpo duro alrededor de 2 minutos ya que Serena logro impactar su puño contra el abdomen de Ash logrando así que este escupiera saliva y cayera al piso. –Ahí es donde debes estar idiota- le dijo cruelmente ella, el azabache sonrió y en un movimiento rápido uso su pie para deslizarlo y tirarla al piso rápidamente se colocó enzima de ella sujetando ambas muñecas para evitar sus ataques. -¡Desgraciado!- exclamo ella casi escupiéndole en la cara. –Gracias ya lo sabía soy un desgraciado- le contesto el mientras tomaba ambas muñecas con una sola mano y con la otra empezó a darle fuertes cachetadas a Serena.

-Golpeas a las mujeres ¿eh? Eso no habla muy bien de ti- dijo ella entre cachetadas el sonrió. –La verdad me importa muy poco, no soy del tipo de hombres que les importe esas estupideces sobre que el hombre no debe golpear a la mujer pero en este caso tú no eres mujer eres una simple mostro que debo destruir- contesto fríamente Ash al instante en que detuvo sus ataques el momento perfecto para que la ojiroja atacara con lanzallamas.

Una potente llama salió de la boca de Fokone acto seguido el silver ranger voló por los cielos aterrizando forzosamente y nada sutil en el piso haciendo que algunos escombros salieran de este. –Auch- se quejó el super sentai. – _Usare hiperayo para exterminarla_ \- razono el joven rápidamente se colocó de pie y empezó a cargar el ataque, Serna al ver esto salto en cielo y empezó a girar logrando así ser una bola poderosa de lumbre que iba directo hacia el silver ranger, ambos ataques colisionaron creando una gran cortina de humo. -¿Dónde carajos esta?- se cuestionó Serena pues el humo hacia nula su vista.

- _Mejor me preparo usare ave brava_ \- pensó el ojinegro mientras acumulaba energía, alzo sus brazos y aparecieron unas alas de color plata seguido de eso dio un salto y empezó a volar en círculos para agarrar mejor velocidad por otro lado Serena disperso el humo. -¿estás en el aire eh? ¿Qué tal si uso llamarada?- dijo para si la chica mostrando una sonrisa, ella preparo su potente poder y en 6 segundos una poderosa ola de calor abrazadora iba en dirección hacia Ash quien logró esquivarlo fácilmente y se dirigió hacia Serena impactando el ave brava en ella.

Una gran explosión se hizo presente en el lugar, destrozos por todos lados, pedazos de sementó tirados por doquier era un verdadero desastre y en medio de todo el desastre estaba Serena tirada en un gran hueco con algo de conciencia y una sonrisa en su rostro, un hilo de sangre salía por su boca del lado izquierdo tenia raspones pero nada grave. El sirlver ranger se acercó a ella y la miro con desprecio después de tono no causo tantos problemas como había pensado por su lado Serena si había algo que odiaba era pedir perdón o pedir por su vida.

-Hazlo estúpido, mátame- fulmino la chica mientras le escupía en una de sus botas plateadas, Ash no estaba sorprendido entendía que siendo villana debía tener un gran orgullo. –Escucha Fokone aunque tenga ganas de matarte no lo hare, no soy como tú. Solo te pido que devuelvas a esos chicos a la normalidad y te dejare ir con vida de lo contrario yo…- y antes de que terminada su frase Serena se mostró molesta ante tales comentarios ¿Qué haría ese simple ranger? ¿Matarla? No claro que no ya que no tenía las agallas para hacerlo. –Imbécil no te tengo miedo- fue lo que soltó ella.

-No pretendo que lo tengas pero deberías no me conoces y no sabes de lo que soy capaz estando furioso- dijo el chico mientras que en su mano hacia la aparición de una esfera blanca, ella no se inmutó sabia a la perfección que los rangers tenían "Sentimientos" y por esas cosas débiles ellos no eran capaces de matar. –Sabes bien que no tienes los pantalones para matar ni tu ni tus amigos aun cuando destruyan los mostros siempre tienen la precavidad de que ningún humano este cerca lo que menos quieren es ver sufrir a las personas y aunque no me consideres como un apestosa humana tengo vida y por eso no lo harás aunque no lo quieras admitir tienes un corazón noble debajo de esa coraza fría- las palabras de esa mujer dejaron estético al chico realmente tenía razón aunque no quisiera admitirlo no era tan malo después de todo.

-¡Va! Cállate y mejor haz lo que te digo para que te largues- Serena lo pensó por unos momentos y se dio cuenta que ella y el sirver ranger no eran tan diferentes después de todo alzo su mano hacia el silver ranger y espero. -¿Qué?- fue lo que salió de la boca de Ash. –Idiota me haz lastimado gravemente no esperaras que me levante sola ¿o sí?- Ash se quedó callado pero si no llevara ese casco la ojiroja habría logrado ver un sonrojo en el sin más que decir el joven le ofreció su ayuda minutos después ella descongelo a sus 3 amigos quienes cayeron inconscientes al instante, ella se preparó para irse pero no antes de decirle "No creas que te daré las gracias Silver ranger para la otra te matare" sentencio para después desvanecerse entre las sombras.

-Como digas Fokone- susurro el azabache seguido de eso aparecer Arceus junto con Cinthya y desaparecen todos para reaparecer en la mansión de la profesora que después de ponerlos en camillas a los 5 jóvenes empezó a curarlos claro que antes Arceus se encargó de las heridas graves ya solo era cuestión de unos cuantos raspones y vendas.

-Entonces silver ranger ¿Cuál fue tu excusa para no exterminar al demonio ese? ¿Sabes cuantos estragos y vidas se llevó?- fulmino colérico el pokemon legendario sin embargo al chico parecía no importarle lo que decía el dios pokemon ya que estaba en la red social nuevamente como única consecuencia Arceus se enojó más por otro lado los rangers que apenas lograron recuperar el conocimiento estaban perplejos ante el silver ranger y Cinthya solo tenía una gota estilo anime en su cabeza ya que la discusión era como si de 2 pequeños niños se tratase. -¡Escúchame silver ranger!- grito el pokemon.

"Mi mentor me está sermoneando sobre lo bonito que es salvar el mundo **#mi vida no tiene sentido** " posteo en su muro el chico. –Si no me pones atención créeme ahora lo harás- sentencio el guardián de los pilares tomo el celular usando la telequinesis y lo estrello contra el piso haciendo añicos esto no paso desapercibido por el nuevo integrante del equipo. -¡Oye! ¡ese celular me costó mucho! ¡me darás uno nuevo!- fueron las exigencias del chico.

-Presta atención por una vez en tu patética vida humano, la paz de la Tierra está en peligro y tu sigues comportándote como un niño mimado tus actitudes dejan mucho que desear pero al momento de pelear tu eres único ¡peleas muy bien! Y lo único que te pido es que seas más amable con tus compañeros y que tomes esto enserio- explico ya cansado y frustrado el pokemon tal vez si fue mala idea elegirlo pero algo le decía que ese joven ayudaría en la misión por traer la tranquilidad al planeta y que una vez más ellos los pokemon pudieran dormir profundamente.

-¿Equipo? ¿amigos? ¿de qué rayos estás hablando? Lo que Cinthya me mostro no era un grupo de chicos que sabían batir a los demás eran un puñado de idiotas dirigidos por alguien más estúpida realmente son patéticos no duraron con la cosa esa ni 10 minutos ¿Por qué? Porque tienen una pésima líder, ellos son los que no saben trabajar en equipo ¿Qué es esa tontería de atacar solo de 2 en 2? ¿Por qué no una combinación suprema con los 5?- declaro el joven Ketchum dejando a todos callados pero la red ranger empezó a molestarse y cuando iba a declarar algo Arceus hablo. –Ellos lo están haciendo bien no es culpa suya que los malosos lograran trolearnos esta vez.

-Jaja mira Arceus- tomo un respiro y hablo. –si la líder no fuera tan idiota y débil habrían por lo menos herido a Fokone- esto ya había sido el colmo para May quien se encontraba con Cinthya aun poniéndole unas curitas con la ayuda de la rubia se puso de pie como pudo y camino difícilmente hasta donde estaba y con su dedo índice le toco el pecho varias veces diciendo " Quiero que repitas eso en mi cara tu grandísimo imbécil" la chica estaba que la sangre le hervía. –Claro no será problema dije: que eres idiota y no tienes madera para líder- dijo el azabache quien mostro una sonrisa perversa si algo le gustaba era hacer enojar a los demás con sus palabras crueles lo que más disfrutaba era ver como salían llorando sin embargo por esta razón algo pasaba en esta maldita ocasión no estaba disfrutando ¿pelear? ¿Qué le estaba pasando? El siempre disfrutaba molestar a idiotas que se lo merecieran pero esta vez algo pasaba.

Por otro lado May empezó a sentir como sus mejillas subían de temperatura y se pusieron coloradas. -¡Tú que vas a saber de un equipo! Si nunca has tenido uno en la escuela y cuando lo tienes todos se quejan de tu mal desempeño- chillo la red ranger, ella no se dejaría vencer por un estúpido antisocial. –Tienes razón red ranger pero para ser mi primer trabajo en equipo fue tan decepcionante- declaro Ash con una sínica sonrisa sabía que pronto la quebraría y lloraría la tipa, los demás eran espectadores de la discusión, Arceus hasta estaba comiendo palomitas ¿de dónde las saco? Nadie lo sabe.

- _Esto se pone bueno_ \- susurro el dios a Cinthya quien solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. –¿Si? Pues te quisiera ver en mi lugar intentando ser un buen líder dudo que tu capacidad cerebral te permita algo como eso- contesto la castaña.

-Ja no me hagas reír niña créeme conmigo como líder habrían durado más en aquella batalla además en todas las sagas de los power rangers ¿Cuándo se ha visto que una mujercita sea la líder? Es simple querida, no tienen madera para serlo, eres débil tanto física como mentalmente eres mmmm _basura-_ esta vez el azabache ya estaba pasando los limites ¿decirle basura a ella? ¿Quién se creía?. –Y no es por ser mala onda pero Fokone tiene mejor entrenamiento en su elemento que tu querida, a lo que vi ambas controlan el fuego y ella por lo menos ya controla su habilidad.

-Eres un…- estaba por decir la palabra May cuando el ojinegro la interrumpe bruscamente. -¿Qué? ¿Qué ibas a decir? "Oh Ash eres un bastardo" pues sorpresa cariño soy peor que eso- esclareció Ash fulminándola con la mirada. –Sabes May entre tú y yo hay una gran diferencia de poder, yo estoy mucho muy alto sobre ti y tu lamentablemente eres patética necesitas de 4 personas mucho más débiles que tú para que protejan ¿algo peor en eso? Claro que si lo peor de eso es que estés saliendo con uno de ellos, una relación tan patética como esa solo es una distracción en las batallas, tus amigos casi mueren por la ridícula pelea entre ustedes…- el azabache hubiera continuado con sus palabras duras pero el ruido de una aparentemente fuerte cachetada silencio todo en las 4 paredes, una bofetada de parte de la red ranger, la chica estaba conteniendo sus lágrimas no lloraría ante ese estúpido.

-¿Eso fue una cachetada? Fue tan débil y patética como me lo esperaba de ti red ranger- critico el golpe de la castaña aunque con honestidad la chica si pegaba duro pero en plena discusión no iba decir lo contrario a lo que estaba diciendo. –Transfórmate silver ranger y te mostrare de lo que soy capaz- sentencio la chica acto seguido se giró dándole la espalda para salir al patio de Cinthya. –Jajaja ¿Enserio?- fue lo que salió de la boca de Ash. –Acaso ¿tienes miedo? Sr. Scooby doo.

-Prepárate niña hoy perderás en menos de un minuto- Ambos salieron al patio y se transformaron rápidamente, Cinthya y compañía salieron para ver el espectáculo esto sin duda acabaría mal.

-¡Me las pagaras!- chillo May mientras que prepara su lanzallamas sin embargo ahí quedo ya que Ash se movió a la velocidad de la luz posándose detrás de ella seguido de eso la golpeo en el cuello haciendo que cayera inconsciente al piso. –Que fácil y se supone que eres la líder- alardeo el joven mientras desvanecía su transformación, paso de largo a los presentes y salió de la mansión en busca de tomar aire fresco después de todo ya se había echado la soga al cuello y tendría que ver a esos 5 débiles hasta que culminara la misión de los pilares.

-Ash si sabes que lo que hiciste no estuvo bien y te pasaste de la raya- dijo Arceus mientras aparecía detrás del joven quien se encontraba ya en el marco de la puerta a escasos centímetros para salir de la mansión. –Mira Arceus no estoy para tus sermones- fue lo único que dijo y salió del lugar, el pokemon negó con la cabeza como si estuviera decepcionado.

0o0o0o0

Paso una hora desde la discusión, el joven que ahora es el silver ranger se encontraba sentado en un columpio meciéndose sin más su miraba estaba perdida en la tierra que había a su alrededor aún se cuestionaba y ¿si ellos serían sus primeros amigos? Y si ¿ya no estaría solo? Pero temía que en vez de aceptarlo lo rechazaran ya que era muy "antisocial". –Hola- escucho que le dijeron al girar su cabeza vio a la blue ranger ofreciéndole una sonrisa ni Ash sabe por qué pero se ruborizo al sentir eso el giro su cabeza de inmediato al otro extremo para que ella no lo viera. -¿Qué haces aquí?- cuestiono él.

-Bueno cuando estabas en la armoniosa conversación con May no pude evitar escuchar que dijiste que Serena sabia usar su elemento y su habilidad bueno vine a buscarte porque quiero que me expliques a que te refieres con eso de la habilidad- esclareció la joven mientras se sentaba a un lado del chico.

-¿Cómo?- dijo el Ketchum sorprendido el llevaba pocas horas y lo había descubierto y ellos que ya llevan más tiempo ¿no lo sabían?. –Haber blue ranger me estás diciendo que no tienen idea sobre las ¿habilidades? Yo llevo apenas un par de horas y ustedes llevan ya meses- explico Ash mientras que Dawn se avergonzaba. –Bueno ¿me dirás o no?- soltó ella, el joven sonrió y empezó por explicar.

-Y bueno en teoría eso la habilidad, cada pokemon cuenta con una y nosotros al tener la megapiedra también contamos con la habilidad de dicho pokemon- termino por explicar el joven, Dawn estaba fascinada no podía creer que desconocieran tanto sobre sus poderes. –Valla que interesante pero Ash ¿Cómo es que supiste lo de la habilidad?- cuestiono la azulita. –Bueno la megapiedra de skarmory me lo dijo…- y cuando estaba por decir algo extra sonó el gruñido de las tripas pero la blue ranger por esto la chica se sonrojo y coloco sus manos sobre su cara.

-¿Tienes hambre?- cuestiono el, ella negó con la cabeza se giró y estaba por irse cuando el chico la tomo del hombro. –No te hagas del rogar Dawn yo te invito a comer después de todo ahora somos compañeros para salvar al mundo del mal- y con esa última frase los 2 rangers salieron a comer al restaurante que estaba cercas de la mansión de la rubia.

 **To Be Continued…**


	6. Chapter 6 Conociéndonos a fondo parte I

**_Disclaimer: Pokemon/pocket monster y los power rangers/super sentai no me pertenecen y con pokemon/pocket monster y los power rangers/super sentai quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor._**

 ** _FANFICTION: Super Sentai Pocket Monster._**

 ** _Zelaya: Saludos! Mis queridos lectores, eh vuelto con una idea original gracias a mi querido lector Arturo quien aporto ideas para este gran trabajo, como pueden leer es un crossover de pokemon/pocket monster y power rangers/super sentai, tal vez piensen que es una idea descabellada sin embargo no eh leído un fic que convine estos grandes programas/series._**

 ** _Pokemon/pocket monster lo creo Satoshi Tajiri junto con Junichi Masuda y Ken Sugimori, fue transmitido por primera vez el 1 de abril de 1997._**

 ** _Power rangers/ super sentai lo creo Shotaro Ishinomori, en 1975 y 1977 se estrenaron._**

 ** _Capítulo 6: Conociéndonos a fondo parte l._**

 ** _En el capítulo anterior…_**

 _El chico estaba sin palabras no espero ver a sus compañeros de clase en ese estado y lo peor era ver a los 2 intentando pelear muy mal heridos dio un suspiro y asintió con la cabeza. –Acepto el puesto de Silver ranger._

 _0o0o0_

 _-Entonces muéstrame lo que tienes patético ranger- dialogo Fokone con ansias de acabar con otro de los super sentai el joven sonrió. -¡Mega piedra plateada, silver ranger!- exclamo el azabache seguido de eso su transformación apareció el traje era idéntico al de sus amigos pero era todo gris con los detalles dorados._

 _-Eres un…- estaba por decir la palabra May cuando el ojinegro la interrumpe bruscamente. -¿Qué? ¿Qué ibas a decir? "Oh Ash eres un bastardo" pues sorpresa cariño soy peor que eso- esclareció Ash fulminándola con la mirada._

 _0o0o0o0_

 _-Y bueno en teoría eso es la habilidad, cada pokemon cuenta con una y nosotros al tener la megapiedra también contamos con la habilidad de dicho pokemon._

 **To Be Continued…**

-Entonces… ¿me puedes explicar que hacemos aquí?- cuestiono el azabache de la mala gana al mismo tiempo que observaba el lugar, era uno de los tantos cuartos de la mansión de la profesora pero este era algo parecido a cuando vas a los alcolicos anónimos o algo así todo era igual, sus compañeros estaban sentados de manera que se formara un circulo. –Tiene razón Ash ¿Por qué estamos aquí?- interrogo el yellow ranger.

-Que bien que lo pregunten mis queridos rangers ya que estos últimos días eh visto que no han aprendido a llevarse bien entre ustedes eh decidido hacer esta pequeña reunión para que ustedes como amigos que son…- estaba por ser interrumpida por Tobias cuando…

-No me importa si por ahora no lo son yo sé que lo serán y punto en esta ocasión se conocerán a fondo de cabo a rabo, se contaran que les gusta que no les gusta que es de su vida entre otros asuntos ¿Bien? Yo los dejo para que se conozcan ah y si no me hacen caso me conocerán furiosa y estoy segura que no quieren eso jóvenes- sentencio la rubia, Paul y Tobias se bufaron ante tales palabras no iban a dejar que una profesora los molestara y menos les ordenara contar sus cosas personales. –Ahhh con que si ¿eh? Bueno al finalizar la actividad Tobias y Paul tendrán un severo castigo- esclareció Cinthya segundos antes de salir del salón, los demás rieron.

-Bien vallamos por los colores May es la red ranger por lo tanto y como líder que eres danos el ejemplo para motivarnos- soltó Dawn y los restantes rangers asintieron con la cabeza en esos momentos May maldecía el ser la líder. –Tramposos- soltó la chica.

-Bueno ¿por dónde empezar? Mi color favorito es el rojo, me encantan los pollitos desde que tenía 8 aprendí a hornear pasteles entre otros postres, tengo un hermano menor llamado Max es todo para mí, él y mi querida madre en cuanto a la escuela pues me gusta tener buenas calificaciones sé que con ello podre ser alguien en la vida y tener un buen empleo y no dependeré de algún estúpido hombre- dialogo con amargura la última frase esto dejo extrañado a Drew. –Amor ¿de qué hablas?- interrogo el lechuga, la chica trago saliva y miro al suelo.

-Una estúpida mujer es la causante de que mi familia se echara a perder, yo vivía con un semblante de armonía al ver a mi padre Norman muy enamorado de mi madre Caroline dije no pude haber tenido mejor suerte que ser hija de una pareja que realmente sienten efectuó mutuo y como prueba de ello estamos Max y yo- las palabras dichas por la red ranger parecían que la lastimaban cada vez su voz se hacía más quebradiza pero aun no llegaba al clímax del embrollo, sus amigos estaban atentos, Ash por primera vez no estaba en el pokebook y Drew bueno el de solo pensar que alguien lastimara a su novia eso hacía que su sangre empezara a calentarse. –Se llama Shiana la tipa que engatuso a mi padre para ser exactos era su maldita secretaria ¿Qué esperaban? Alguien joven y atractiva como esa perra logro lo que quería arruinar a mi querida familia, todo se fue al carajo- los ojos de la chica se tornaron cristalinos. –Se me hacía tan extraño que mi padre no llegara a dormir algunas noches y sobre todo que Caroline llorara por horas en el baño no lo comprendía _a los 13 años y lo único que hacía era llevarme a Max a pasear un rato, imagino que tú Dawn como mujer debiste haber tenido tu fiesta de XV ¿verdad? La mía fue hermosa, mis padres juntos, Max bailando conmigo estaba rodeada de mis amigos y la familia las horas pasaron en la fiesta y una tiene necesidades bueno cuando le pedí ayuda a mi amiga Lucy para ir al tocador la vi otra vez, mi madre estaba derramando lagrimas…_

Flashback

- _Caroline ¿Qué está pasando?- cuestiono la ojiazul a su madre al tiempo que la tomaba de los hombros y su mirada era fija en ella, Caroline no tenía el valor para encarar a su hija ¿Cómo rayos decirle? ¿Cómo carajos decirle que su padre se fue con la otra en plena fiesta? No podía hacerlo… no podía lastimar a su hija de esa manera. –Cariño lo siento es que… una basurita se me metió en el ojo y yo…- trato de excusarse mientras se soltaba con delicadeza de su hija y se limpiaba el rostro lastimosamente su maquillaje ya se había corrido._

 _-Lucy déjame a solas con mi madre- dijo la bella quinceañera, lucía un hermoso vestido rojo con encaje dorado, su cabello estaba planchado y portaba una bella tiara, el maquillaje le sentó muy bien. Lucy hizo caso a su mejor amiga y cerró la puerta del baño para que nadie más entrara._

 _-Mama dime qué diablos esta… a todo esto ¿Dónde diablos está el?- interrogo la chica con algo de irritabilidad ya que ahora que lo pensaba su padre ya tenía cierto tiempo desaparecido. –Yo… May cariño ¿Por qué no vamos a bailar un rato?- dijo su madre mientras se dirigía a la salida sin embargo la castaña no era tonta algo andaba mal, se zafo bruscamente de su mama y cuestionó. -¿Tiene una amante?- cuando la chica hizo la pregunta estrujo su vestido para evitar lanzar un puñetazo, sus ojos estaban clavados en el suelo, Caroline quedo estética y miro horrorizada a su criatura._

 _-¡Contesta!- fulmino la chica de sus ojos empezaron a salir lagrimas Caroline contesto casi sin que se escuchara, estaba decepcionada de sí misma no quería que su hija se enterara y mucho menos este su día. –S..si…_

 _-Ese desgraciado…- fue lo único que soltó May mientras salía del tocador echa una fiera, corrió como nunca pudo para salir del gran salón Ricalchiton tomo la limosina y le ordeno al chofer que la llevase al hotel más cercano de ahí, tenía la corazonada de que si su padre era tan idiota como lo pensaba estaría ahí y por alguna razón pensó en el numero 15 al llegar de inmediato pregunto por su padre en la recepción y efectivamente estaba hospedado ahí en la habitación 15. –Gracias…- fue lo único que dijo y emprendió su recorrido hasta la habitación no antes de llamarlo por teléfono._

 _"bib bib" se escuchaba en la habitación la cual estaba llena de pasión y gran acción, esa noche era perfecta para Norman hasta que escucho el molesto celular. –No contestes cariño- susurro la tipa mientras besaba el pecho de Norman este se resistió a los encantos. –Espera ¿Qué tal si es del trabajo?- dijo y tomo el celular. -¿Halo?._

 _-¿Dónde diablos estas papa?- pregunto una molesta castaña conteniendo sus lágrimas. -¿May?- fue lo único que artículo Norman estaba estético ¿su hija noto su ausencia?. -¡¿Por qué no contestas? ¿Estas con tu amante? ¿es eso?!- chillo May y de un momento a otro la puerta donde se encontraba Norman se abrió con fuerza dejando entrar a May y al empleado asustado. –Lo lamento sr ella insistió y yo…_

 _Las excusas del empleado fueron innecesarias May lo miro con desprecio, se limpió las lágrimas y salió del lugar. –Mierda- susurro Norman se puso rápidamente los pantalones y corrió a alcanzar a su hija la toco del hombro y esta lo recibió con una fuerte bofetada. –Olvídate que tienes una hija y si intentas hablar de esto otra vez de mi cuenta corre que no me volverás a ver a mi ni a tu familia Norman._

 _-Estas ¿Bebiendo?- le interrogo el, ella ¿Qué podía hacer? Si solo era una chiquilla de 15. –No pero apuesto que tu si Norman estas advertido._

 _Fin del flash back_

-Y bueno eso me hizo cambiar la perspectiva que tenia de una familia amorosa y me di cuenta que no todo es como uno cree un dia puedes estar bien y al otro sentirte de la patada… no puedo perdonar a mi padre por lo que hizo pero tampoco voy a defender a Caroline por no hacer nada, final de la historia- finalizo May mientras se paraba e iba al tocador, necesitaba estar sola. –May ¿estás bien?- interrogo una peliazul la ojiazul no dudo en abrazarla y volver a llorar amargamente, Dawn la envolvió en un abrazo. –Todo estará bien.

10 minutos después era la hora del Green ranger. –Bueno yo no tengo mucho que contar solo que mis padres al tener una gran riqueza me exigían que fuera un chico de la alta sociedad, me hacían tomar clases de francés, inglés, portugués de canto de baile de todo lo que se les ocurriera y eso me molestaba así que un día me valió todo deje de tomar las clases y les puse las cartas sobre la mesa "ustedes no pueden elegir por mí, déjenme vivir como yo quiero" no quisieron hacerme caso y bueno véanme ahora aquí faltando a mis clases extracurriculares por parte de ellos jaja- termino explicando el lechuga, su vida no era tan complicada desde que atravesó ese mal rato de sus padres exigiéndole ahora todo era mejor sobre todo porque tenía el amor de su vida May.

-Bien supongo que me toca yo soy Paul y tengo 17 años mi historia tampoco es tan larga solo tengo que decir que mis padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico y desde entonces mi hermano mayor Reggi cuida de mi por lo mismo no soy tan sociable y pocas veces me ven reír de echo solo ustedes mis amigos son con los únicos que me interesa estar, nada más que decir- finalizo el chico con la seriedad que siempre lo caracterizaba.

-Entiendo- dijeron los demás chicos, Ash sintió que no era tan diferente de ellos por primera vez sentía que tenía verdaderos amigos ¿Eso es bueno no creen?. –Bien Tobias te toca- sentencio May.

-Yo ¿Por qué? Si yo no hice nada- se defendió el chico. –Vamos Tobias cuéntanos- suplico la blue ranger el chico tomo una gran cantidad de aire y la dejo salir con pesadez al parecer insistirían en el tema.

-Mi padre es Maximo el creador del pokebook un gran empresario por crear esa red social gano millones y le pudo dar una vida de lujos a mi madre sin embargo esto no fue suficiente para Eliza ya que buscaba algo más en la cama y me refiero a que quería sexo alocado cosa mi padre no podía otorgarle, su trabajo lo absorbía demasiado y el poco tiempo que tenía me lo dedicaba a mí un día Eliza se arto y nos abandonó las palabras de mi padre fueron "Tobias tú tienes un gran potencial no dejes que ninguna mujer te robe el corazón porque quizá esa arpía lo pueda romper en mil pedazos y hacer de tu vida una mierda" ese gran sujeto me dio grandes enseñanzas en la vida y le estoy agradecido por ello, por él es que estoy estudiando por él es quien soy ahora y por aquella señora que es mi madre solo porque me pario, es que me vale todo por eso a veces soy flojo o no me interesada la conversación y me quedo dormido no me mal entiendan pero soy así por las cosas que eh tenido que vivir ella nos dejó cuando tenía 8 años y bueno ahora yo tengo salud y mi padre sigue innovando el pokebook haciéndose aún más millonario y mi madre bueno ella tiene salud y sigue con el otro pelado, fin de la historia ¿alguien más?- los 5 rangers estaban sorprendidos con tanta facilidad en la que dijo cada palabra Tobias.

-Bien le toca a Dawn la blue ranger- dijo el azabache en susurro que todos escucharon y concordaron. –Es verdad, cuéntanos Dawn.

-Bueno mi historia es algo dolorosa creo que… bueno de algún modo tarde que temprano tendrían que saberla, yo no fui planeada para nada mi madre no me quería… pero mi padre la amaba y soñaba con formar una familia los 3, mi abuelo Rowan también me quería conocer sin embargo Johanna, mi madre era la que maldecía el estar embarazada de mi…

Flash back

- _Lance estoy embarazada- soltó sin más la peliazul a su actual pareja, el chico de cabellos rojos parecía estar muy contento con la noticia pero ella no de echo esto arruinaba los planes que tenía a futuro, el tomo sus manos. –Me haces el hombre más feliz de todos mi amor._

 _-¿Si? Pues tú me haces la más infeliz de todas las mujeres yo no quiero este bebe de echo estoy pensando en abortarlo- dialogo fría y cruel mostrando desprecio por el feto que se estaba criando en su vientre, Lance frunció el ceño. –¡Estás loca Johanna de ninguna manera permitiré que abortes a nuestro hijo!- chillo el joven mientras le advertida con el dedo. –Si tú haces algo que pueda lastimarlo te juro que me conocerás enfurecido mujer._

 _-Mucho miedo imbécil- se defendió ella, Lance la tomo con brusquedad de los brazos. –Hablo enserio Johanna si no quieres al bebe entonces lárgate, cuando nazca entrégamelo y lárgate de nuestras vidas pero hasta entonces te pido que no le hagas daño._

 _Días mas tarde en el despacho de Rowan (padre de Johanna) se encontraban la actual pareja discutiendo sobre el asunto del bebe y el futuro abuelo era espectador. -¡Padre dile que no puede decidir por mí! ¡si yo quiero puedo abortar!- dijo Johanna histérica._

 _-Señor con todo respeto su hija lleva un bebe de los 2 y si ella no lo quiere yo si lo quiero solo tiene que esperar 9 meses me lo entrega y no tendrá que hacerse cargo del bebe nunca más ni usted tampoco- explico Lance con la esperanza de que Rowan le ayudara a que Johana entrara en razón, hubo silencio durante 5 minutos Rowan se miraba tranquilo dio un leve suspiro y hablo. –Te juntaras con el hasta que él bebe nazca ¿me oíste? Y en cuanto a ti Lance es mi única nieta claro que la quiero ver así que cuando se separen al menos yo si me gustaría seguirla viendo dicho esto todo esta resuelto, mañana mismo se juntaran._

 _El tiempo transcurrió y Johanna trataba de mala gana a Lance, la única esperanza del pelirojo era aquella bebita que iba a nacer de las entrañas de ese mostro cuando ella dio a luz decidieron ponerle "Dawn" ya que la chiquilla había nacido al amanecer, parecía mentira pero el corazón de Johanna se hablando al ver que Dawn, su hija era la misma imagen que ella fue entonces que decidió quedarse a vivir con Lance. 5 años más tarde_ …

 _-¡ya no te aguanto! ¡te odio Lance! A ti y a ese engendro- fulmino Johanna y empezó a empacar sus cosas a Lance le dolieron las palabras de Johanna.- ¡Ella no es un engendro!- defendió a su hija de apenas 4 años. –Ja bien aprovéchala que yo me largo._

 _Entando en la puerta a escasos centímetros de salir llego corriendo la pequeña Dawn aferrándose a la pierna de su madre. -¡No te vayas! ¡te amo mama! Prometo ya no ser un estorbo para ti y papa pero por favor ¡no te vayas!- chillo la hija de ambos jóvenes Johanna no se inmuto ni siquiera esas frases le ablandaron el corazón, lanzo a la niña_ _con rudeza al piso y salió de la casa cuando Lance bajo vio a Dawn tirada y llorando se acercó y la abrazo, su mirada se posó en la puerta la cual se encontraba abierta y dejaba ver la noche tras una gran lluvia…_

 _Fin del flashback_

-Y desde ese día ya no eh hablado con ella ni tenido contacto… yo…- quiso hablar pero no pudo su voz se quebró y un mar de lágrimas empezó a recorrer sus mejillas la verdad pensaba que no le dolería tanto hablar de eso pero se equivoco era como una daga que atravesaba su corazón, el recordar las palabras tan crueles de Johanna, de pronto las gotitas de agua salada cesaron al sentir varias manos en sus hombros, eran sus amigos. –Tu madre está equivocada y algo loca, nosotros te queremos- esclareció May mientras la abrazaba, los chicos se limitaron a sonreír y Ash sentado aun en la silla la miro curioso.

-Bien por ultimo te toca silver ranger- dijo la líder de los super sentai.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**


	7. Chapter 7 Conociendonos a fondo parte II

**_Disclaimer: Pokemon/pocket monster y los power rangers/super sentai no me pertenecen y con pokemon/pocket monster y los power rangers/super sentai quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor._**

 ** _FANFICTION: Super Sentai Pocket Monster._**

 ** _Zelaya: Saludos! Mis queridos lectores, eh vuelto con una idea original gracias a mi querido lector Arturo quien aporto ideas para este gran trabajo, como pueden leer es un crossover de pokemon/pocket monster y power rangers/super sentai, tal vez piensen que es una idea descabellada sin embargo no eh leído un fic que convine estos grandes programas/series._**

 ** _Pokemon/pocket monster lo creo Satoshi Tajiri junto con Junichi Masuda y Ken Sugimori, fue transmitido por primera vez el 1 de abril de 1997._**

 ** _Power rangers/ super sentai lo creo Shotaro Ishinomori, en 1975 y 1977 se estrenaron._**

 ** _Reviews:_**

 ** _CCSakuraforever: Gracias por darte tiempo de leer este fic y espero que lo viene te guste xD, atentos lectores el proximo capitulo sera el TIME UP!._**

 ** _Capítulo_** ** _7: Conociéndonos a fondo parte ll._**

-Y desde ese día ya no eh hablado con ella ni tenido contacto… yo…- quiso hablar pero no pudo su voz se quebró y un mar de lágrimas empezó a recorrer sus mejillas la verdad pensaba que no le dolería tanto hablar de eso pero se equivoco era como una daga que atravesaba su corazón, el recordar las palabras tan crueles de Johanna, de pronto las gotitas de agua salada cesaron al sentir varias manos en sus hombros, eran sus amigos. –Tu madre está equivocada y algo loca, nosotros te queremos- esclareció May mientras la abrazaba, los chicos se limitaron a sonreír y Ash sentado aun en la silla la miro curioso.

-Bien por ultimo te toca silver ranger- dijo la líder de los super sentai.

-¿yo? Yo nunca acorde que contaría mi historia- contesto el joven de tez morena, todos lo observaron pero en particular Dawn que por alguna manera estaba intrigada en saber sobre el silver ranger. –Bueno mi querido silver ranger por algo estas aquí y todos contaron su historia ¿Por qué tu no? ¿Qué te hace tan especial? Vamos chico suéltalo, libera algo de tensión- dijo la rubia, Ash soltó una risa perversa y le apunto con el dedo índice a Cinthya. –Y ¿Por qué no mejor nos cuenta su historia profesora? Si usted la cuenta yo con todo gusto les platicare la mía- Cinthya hizo una cara de molestia segundos después soltó un suspiro, ni hablar tendría que contarles si quería lograr su meta y esa era que los 6 jóvenes formaran un verdadero trabajo en equipo ya que un grupo lo forma cualquiera pero un equipo no todos lo logran y ella estaba segura que sus alumnos lo harían. –Bien bien bien lo hare mi historia comenzó cuando yo apenas era una jovencita como ustedes y…

Antes de que la profesora comenzara a narrar su historia sonó la alarma de emergencia "bib bib" la ojiazul los miro y dijo "ya saben que hacer" ellos asintieron y salieron corriendo del lugar directo a los hechos al parecer un nuevo mostró andaba causando estragos por la ciudad. Mientras tanto en la base de Lysson.

-Esos idiotas no saben lo que les espera, Fokone cuento contigo para que me traigas a dos rangers no importa quienes sean solo quiero 2, enviare contigo a jigglypuff, él te ayudara a detener a los otros mientras me consigues lo que quiero y fokone no quiero errores o te castigare severamente- después de que termino sus órdenes, la chica que estaba inclinada se puso de pie después asintió con la cabeza y se llevó al pokemon rosado que la única diferencia que tenía es que tenía una cara perversa y sus ojos eran rojos. –Lysson ¿crees que la energía de 2 sean suficientes para despertar a ese pokemon?- interrogo Cyruz a lo que el maloso de melena anaranjada soltó una risa.

-Mi plan funcionara ya lo veras Cyruz.

Mientras tanto en el centro de la ciudad se miran los urgaringzombis atacando todo a su paso, nuestros rangers llegan ya listos para el combate. –Muy bien equipo ya saben que hacer- dijo la líder y todos empezaron a patear traseros de ursarings cuando estaban por terminar May y Dawn se juntan para atacar a cierta cantidad de enemigos. –Oye ¿no crees que fue muy fácil?- cuestiono la blue ranger mientras le daba una patada a un oso zombi seguido de otra y otra más haciendo que el oso se llevara de impacto a otros cuantos. –Tienes razón me temo que esto solo sea una distracción Dawn- finalizo la líder mientras golpeo al último de los ursaringzombi con su sable seguido de eso los demás rangers se reunieron con ellas. –Eso fue muy fácil- dijo el Green ranger.

-Jaja ¡esto apenas empieza rangers!- dijo a lo lejos la bella fokone y a su lado estaba jigglypuff. -¿Tu y cuantos más? Esa cosa redonda no nos hará nada- se burló el black ranger. –Eso está por verse- sentencio la chica mala y de la nada salieron decenas y decenas de ursarings zombi, la batalla empezó todo era un caos eran demasiados pero eso era lo que costaba ser un ranger, no podían dar su brazo a torcer, fokone estaba luchando contra el silver ranger, siempre era así solamente ellos 2 podían tener una buena batalla. -¿Por qué no los dejas? Únete conmigo y los haremos pedazos tu no necesitas a estos idiotas silver ranger- le dijo al oído mientras ambos estaban deteniendo sus puños. –No gracias cariño, tu oferta no me interesa- contesto y continuaron con la lucha, por otro lado a los 3 rangers estaban librando contra todos los ursaring y lo que era el yellow y la blue ranger estaban peleando contra jigglypuff, lo subestimaron porque a pesar de su tamaño, era muy veloz nunca lograron darle un golpe. -¡Maldita sea! ¡quédate quieto! ¡hidrobomba!- chillo Dawn alzo su brazo y lanzo la potente agua sin embargo el pokemon rosado lo esquivo con facilidad. –Lo siento silver ranger esto es divertido pero se me acabo el tiempo de jugar- finalizo fokone y al instante desapareció de su vista y apareció detrás de Ash tirándolo al piso seguido le dio un golpe en el abdomen haciendo que este escupiera sangre y quedara desmallado. -¡jygglypuff ahora!- grito la chica, Dawn al ver a Ash desmallado corrió en dirección a él pero sus amigos no se percataron de ello ya que seguía luchando contra los ursaring zombi. –¡Cuidado!- grito la red ranger al ver como el pokemon rosado preparaba un ataque en eso Tobias se pone enfrente de de May, Drewn y Paul. –No lastimaras a mis amigos ¡pesadilla!- chillo el joven mientras en sus manos creaba una gran esfera negra y dentro de esta unos destellos morados, sus compañeros quedaron asombrados pues en ningún entrenamiento había mostrado ese ataque, cuando jigglypuff se percató de este ataque cambio el suyo por uno llamado espejo el cual regreso el ataque a nuestros rangers dejándolos dormidos. –Tobias… idiota- susurro May antes de caer al suelo. –Jaja son patéticos- rio Serena.

-¡No todo está perdido idiota! ¡aún estoy yo!- grito Dawn poniéndose de pie y dejando a Ash en un lugar seguro, Serena al verla hizo cara de molestia y le dio una señal a jigglypuff para que la durmiera en 1, 2 por 3 Dawn cayó víctima de Morfeo. –Esto fue fácil, bien nos llevaremos a aquellos 2 rangers ya que son los que tenemos más cercas, su gremio caerá jaja- y sin decir más desapareció de la tierra y apareció en la nave de Lysson junto con el silver y la blue ranger. –Aquí están- dijo la chica, Lysson mostro cara de satisfacción. –Cyruz hay que llevarlos a la cámara para que empiecen a drenar su energía- El plan había empezado.

Mientras tanto en la base de los rangers se encontraban May, Paul, Tobias y Drewn acostados en camillas, Cinthya estaba sentada en el sofá y estaba teniendo una charla seria con Arceus. –Quieres decir que ese pokemon es muy poderoso y mis chicos ¿no tienen oportunidad alguna? Entonces ¿Por qué no peleas tú? No los voy a exponer a tanto Arceus- contesto molesta la rubia. –Escúchame se que es difícil pero tenemos que hacerlo, no voy a dejar que vallan desprotegidos ha llegado el momento de otórgales un nuevo poder, lo que les daré será un brazalete mejorado con su megapiedra esto aumentara sus poderes y habilidades, podrán utilizar ya 8 ataques en vez de solamente 4, sus trajes cambiaran un poco serán más pesados pero con el tiempo se adaptaran, esto para que se acostumbren y aumenten su velocidad y por consiguiente tendrán nuevos zords serán los mismos pero mejorados- explico el gran dios pokemon. –Bien solo espero que esto funcione porque por si lo olvidaste tengo a otros dos chicos que están contra el malvado y sabrá Dios que cosas les esté haciendo- la rubia estaba que echaba chispas.

De un momento a otro los 4 jóvenes despertaron y fueron actualizados de la situación, Ash y Dawn secuestrados y sobre sus nuevos poderes y que ahora debían enfrentarse a un pokemon legendario poderoso llamado Lugia. -¿Quién dice yo?- interrogo el pokemon. –Todos, todos Arceus estamos dispuestos a darlo todo por nuestros amigos y el planeta- finalizo May y los restantes dieron una sonrisa dando a entender que aceptaban el cargo de la gran misión encomendada, segundos más tarde se les entrego el nuevo brazalete. -¡Mega super sentai pocket mosnter andando!- ordeno Arceus, los chicos se transformaron y ahora sus trajes tenían adornos dorados, sus botas tenían dispositivos de explosión adheridos, su sable se cambió a pistolas laser pero también podía volverse una katana muy buena, en su cinturón tenían más explosivos y algunas cuerdas huidas, su casco tenía en números romanos los rangers que eran May era la #1, Paul #3, Tobias #4 y Drew el #5.

Una vez listos para pelear Arceus los teletransporto a la nave de Lysson "tengan cuidado rangers" fue lo que dijo Arceus después la comunicación se cortó por los campos de energía que Lysson tenía alrededor de su nave, cuando los rangers empezaron a indagar por toda la nave se dieron cuenta que les tomaría algunos minutos hallar a sus amigos lo que no esperaron fue ver una habitación llena de las pilares de Arceus, quedaron sorprendidos eran demasiados. –No puede ser ¿realmente son 700 pilares?- cuestiono Paul. -¿Qué diablos es eso?- dijo la líder al mirar un gran pilar blanco con destellos azules que estaba palpitando al parecer estaba por despertar y esto no le daba buena espina a nuestros héroes, se adentraron un poco más en la sala y fue peor, eran demasiados pilares aun cuando se quisieran llevar algunos no podían. –Chi…chi…chicos…- los llamo asustado Tobias. -¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Drew. –Miren- y apunto a un pilar el doble de grande que el blanco que vieron hace un momento pero este era negro con líneas amarillas y rápidamente te dabas cuenta que de este pilar brotaba energía maligna, un aura muy negativa, tristeza, dolor y sobre todo rencor, quedaron sorprendidos ante tan pilar segundos después May reacciono. –Tenemos que irnos- y sin más se dirigieron a otra habitación donde dieron en el clavo, se encontraban sus amigos en unas camas de cristales mismas que estaban absorbiendo su energía vital y esta se dirigía a unos grandes tubos que iban en dirección a otra habitación. –Eso es raro… no hay nadie ¿no se les hace sospechoso?- intuyo Tobias. –No importa, tenemos que liberarlos ¡patada ígnea!- dijo May al tiempo que rompía los cristales acto seguido sus amigos cayeron al piso junto con varios pedazos de vidrio rotos, Drew y Tobias los ayudaron a levantarse, poco a poco Dawn y Ash lograban reaccionar. –Ya están a salvo- dijo May abrazándolos un poco en eso se escuchan unos aplausos.

-Bravo bravo bravo que lindo, mira fokone sus amigos vinieron por ellos y ahora no saldrán de aquí nunca- dijo Lysson que a su lado estaban Cyrzus y Serena. –Desgraciado- dijo May, entonces una batalla empezó contra fokone y los 4 chicos, Dawn y Ash estaban muy débiles para pelear la batalla duro alrededor de 5 o 10 minutos y fue entonces cuando toda nave se tambaleo, había despertado el cristal blanco. -¡jaja! Demasiado tarde ranges ¡caerán! El gran Lugia ha despertado- y en cuanto dijo esas palabras en un parpadear estaban en la tierra todos los rangers, Lysson y Lugia el nuevo pokemon aparentemente molesto por que en cuanto vio que estaba libre empezó a destruir todo. –Suerte rangers, la necesitaran- y sin más se desapareció.

- _Es hora de que utilicen sus nuevos morfos ¿me oyeron? Y en cuanto a Ash y Dawn póngales sus brazaletes y se recuperaran rápido pero solo podrán usar el 50% de su poder, háganlo rangers la tierra depende de ustedes_ \- dijo Cinthya. -¡Mega super sentai pocket monster!- exclamaron los 4 rangers seguido les colocaron las pulseras a sus amigos y en un par de segundos se empezaron a incorporar y se transformaron. –Es bueno tenerlos de vuelta chicos, ahora tenemos un serio problema hay que calmar a esa bestia y mandarla a dormir- dijo Tobias.

-Bien líder, debes tener un plan- dialogo Ash, todos la miraron. –Bien si lo tengo, llamar a los zords y que nos ayuden a detenerlo un poco mientras que Dawn y yo haremos un ataque combinado para noquearlo de alguna manera tenemos que detenerlo- explico ella, sin más detenimientos los chicos llaman a sus zords e intentan detener a Lugia pero es un legendario furioso, lanzando ataques a donde sea a diestra y siniestra, les tomo algo de tiempo pero lo lograron sujetar. -¡Nuestro turno Dawn!- grito May, la blue ranger congela al pokemon y después May le da recibe con doble patada un ataque muy fuerte se podría decir el más fogoso que tiene hasta ahora May, el pokemon cayo con brusquedad al suelo pero los ataques de las chicas solo hicieron que su furia aumentara y las lastimara con un hiperrayo muy fuerte, seguido de eso Paul decide atacar. -¡Tobias! Necesito que lo duermas para mandarlo a un pilar como antes- le dijo a su amigo. –Entiendo, Drew necesito que seas la distracción- y sin más detenimientos Drew empezó a lanzarle balas semillas creando la distracción que funcióno, Tobias ataco con pesadilla haciendo que Lugia cayera en un profundo sueño acto seguido Paul ataco con un muy fuerte rayo logrando así que el pokemon volviera al pilar.

Más tarde en la base, estaban los 6 chicos muy agotados, sus nuevos poderes eran muy buenos pero así como los ayudaban los dejaban cansados. –Bien rangers ya se acostumbraran a sus trajes y los poderes pero por hoy la tierra y todos los seres humanos estamos agradecidos con ustedes, nos han salvado y se merecen este respiro- dijo Cinthya, los jovenes sonrieron, ahora pasamos a una escena donde esta Ash en el patio sentado,recargado en un gran árbol mirando a la nada en eso llega Dawn a interrumpirlo. –Ash nunca nos contaste tu historia- dijo la chica mientras tomaba haciento, el joven sonrio. –No hay mucho que contar- ella negó con la cabeza. –Quiero saber.

-Bueno lo único que recuerdo es que yo tenía una hermana, ambos éramos huérfanos y por obvias razones estábamos en un orfanato ella y yo éramos inseparables, tengo unos recuerdos sobre que ella y yo hacíamos travesuras pero jamás nos abandonábamos hasta que un día de la nada se empezó a incendiar el lugar, yo muy asustado corrí hasta donde estaba ella y alguien la tenía no logro recordar quien la había tomado, corrí y corrí hasta llegar con ella pero esa persona no sé por qué nos quería a los 2 en fin solo recuerdo que caí al suelo y el tipo nos tomó a los 2 después lo último que recuerdo es que nos separamos en un era como un hospital y estábamos juntos, escapando pero algo salió mal y me la arrebataron- explico el joven con acidez en sus palabras, era doloroso recordar aquellos momentos con su hermana y peor era que no ha sabido nada de ella en bastantes años, Dawn no lo dudo y lo abrazo esto sorprendió al joven. –Oye no tienes que…

-Lo sé pero quiero hacerlo y te prometo que la encontraremos- dijo la chica, el joven sonrió, mientras tanto en una habitación de la nave de Lysson. –Hermano…- susurro la chica.

-Jaja esos idiotas de los rangers creen que esto acabo pero apenas es el comienzo del apocalipsis- dijo con malicia Cyruz a lo que Lysson asintió. –No podrán con lo viene Cyruz ni toda la ayuda posible será suficiente para que detengan al mostró que voy a revivir.

-¡No!- exclamo Arceus, eran las 3 am y llamo a todos a una reunión nocturna, todos los jóvenes estaban con pereza, algunos se estaban rascando la pansa otros tallándose los ojos, Cinthya con su mascarilla de aguacate. -¿Qué pasa Arceus? ¿Por qué nos citaste tan temprano?- cuestiono la rubia. –Tenemos problemas, unos mega problemas.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	8. Chapter 8 Problemas de Blue y Silver R

**_Disclaimer: Pokemon/pocket monster y los power rangers/super sentai no me pertenecen y con pokemon/pocket monster y los power rangers/super sentai quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor._**

 ** _FANFICTION: Super Sentai Pocket Monster._**

 ** _Zelaya: Saludos! Mis queridos lectores, eh vuelto con una idea original gracias a mi querido lector Arturo quien aporto ideas para este gran trabajo, como pueden leer es un crossover de pokemon/pocket monster y power rangers/super sentai, tal vez piensen que es una idea descabellada sin embargo no eh leído un fic que convine estos grandes programas/series._**

 ** _Pokemon/pocket monster lo creo Satoshi Tajiri junto con Junichi Masuda y Ken Sugimori, fue transmitido por primera vez el 1 de abril de 1997._**

 ** _Power rangers/ super sentai lo creo Shotaro Ishinomori, en 1975 y 1977 se estrenaron._**

 ** _Nota: capítulo dedicado ya que hoy culminamos con el 2015 y le damos paso al 2016 que disfruten mucho este día con sus familiares y amigo :D por cierto el fic ya casi culmina XD aún seguimos pensando en ideas para el climax y un bonito final n.n._**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 8: Feliz año nuevo._**

Los días se fueron transformando en semanas y a su vez las semanas en meses, arduo entrenamiento para los rangers, sangre, sudor y lágrimas eran las palabras clave para describir lo que habían pasado desde que obtuvieron sus nuevos poderes les era de cierta forma más 'sencilla' derrotar a los moustros que Lysson y Cyruz les mandaban sin embargo ¿estarían preparados para enfrentarse a un pokemon cuyo corazón está dolido, destrozado y sobre todo tiene pésimo mal humor? El plan de esos dos malévolos era quebrar a los rangers y al parecer estaban por lograrlo… Nos centramos en la nave de los malosos.

-¡Esplendido!- dialogo Lysson maravillado con lo que tenía al frente, después de meses y meses de recolectar la energía que necesitaba para despertar al pokemon, lo había logrado Cyruz estaba viendo al pokemon amarillo. –Parece sumamente molesto Lysson ¿y si se nos sale de más manos?- cuestiono el peliazul al ver como el pokemon estaba amarrado de sus 4 patas con unas firmes y gruesas cadenas que estaban apegadas al suelo, el pobre Dragonite no hacía más que echar hiperrayos en cualquier dirección, aletear y con eso esperaba poder salir de ese lugar.

-Cálmate Cyruz, te desconozco, esto saldrá de acuerdo al plan además si este pokemon se enfurece es mejor para nosotros puesto que esos incompetentes de los rangers no podrán y si este pokemon acaba con ellos no habrá quien se nos interponga en nuestro plan ¡ja ja ja!- esclareció el peli naranja. –Oye y en cuanto a Fokone ¿tú crees que ella algún día descubra 'aquello'?.

-No seas estúpido Cyruz la única forma de que ella lo descubra es que por azares del destino ese imbécil del silver ranger le diga sobre sus lasos de sangre y aparentemente ya se han enfrentado un montón de veces y ¿le ha dicho algo? No te equivoques, no le digas nada a fokone y mucho menos al silver ranger yo personalmente quiero ver como se destruyen esos 2 ¡ja ja!- dialogo con frialdad el maloso, Cyruz solo asintió no muy seguro ¿Cuáles serían las consecuencias de poner a pelear a dos hermanos? ¿Cómo lo tomaría fokone quiero decir Serena al saber la verdad? La chica tiene grandes poderes de fuego y psíquicos en cuanto al silver ranger es un oponente muy poderoso y ahora con sus megapoderes ¡uf! Lo es mucho más.

Mientras tanto en la mansión de Cinthya los rangers fueron invitados a pasar las vacaciones de invierno en la gran mansión, ninguno se negó y el mismo Arceus les hacía compañía para mantenerlos al tanto de todo, la rubia de ojos azules los reunió a todos.

-Rangers bien venidos a mi mansión y espero que la estén pasando de lo más excelente- hizo una pausa y les ofreció chocolate caliente con algunas galletas recién horneadas puestas en una bandeja de plata, las dejo en la mesita de madera que tenía, los chicos traían puestos unos pans y un suéter de su color de pokemon, las chicas estaban igual pans y doble suéter, Cinthya por su lado traía un suéter rojo con cuello de tortuga, un lejin negro y unos botines rojos y como cerecita en el pastel traía un gorrito navideño, Arceus que se encontraba con ellos solo traía una bufanda roja.

-¿A qué se debe esta reunión profesora, acaso hay algún pokemon ocasionando problemas?- cuestiono Tobias de manera burlona mientras bebia un poco de chocolate caliente, Cinthya sonríe y lo mira. –Mis queridos alumnos en estas vacaciones de invierno me gustaría que hagamos aquello conocido como 'el amigo secreto' ¿en qué consiste?.

Cinthya hizo una pausa tomo un bote y dentro se miraban unos papelitos doblados. –Escogerán un papelito y al abrirlo dirá el nombre de alguno de ustedes ejemplo, yo tomo un papel y me sale Dawn, me tocara por 5 días darle un detalle pequeño y al sexto día le daré su regalo de navidad ¿les parece la idea?- finalizo la rubia, Arceus tenía intrigas sobre las culturas extrañas que tenían los terrícolas.

-¡Si!- exclamaron todos menos Ash que no era de mostrar demasiadas emociones simplemente hizo una pequeña y casi no notable sonrisita. Cinthya repartió todos los papeles y al final ella tomo el que quedaba, lo leyó y a continuación explico lo que harían los demás días con una advertencia, no se valía decir a quien le había tocado regalar, seria trampa y no tendría chiste. Los días transcurrieron tranquilos y debes en cuando Lysson manda pokemon para que los rangers combatieran pero no era tan difícil derrotarlos…

2 chicos estaban aplastados en un sofá, Paul tenía el control remoto y cambiaba de canales, no había nada interesante, Tobias trataba de ver lo más posible los canales para ver si había algo de su interés aunque al pelimorado no le parecía simplemente cambiaba de canales para tener algo que hacer en eso llega de golpe Drew abriendo la puerta. -¡Hola!- saludo energéticamente, estaba envuelto en una chamarra gruesa de pluma de ganso, un gorro verde y una bufanda morada, traía consigo un caja cuadrada mediana de color rojo y con un gran moño dorado. –Tengo el regalo perfecto para quien me toco- dijo y mostro una gran sonrisa, los otros rangers se giraron para verlo y después Paul continuo su trabajo cambiando de canales al igual que Tobias.

-Que groseros son al ignorarme- bufo y se sentó a un lado de sus amigos minutos después llego Ash asustado. -¡Ayuda!- chillo el joven al parecer algo malo había pasado rápidamente Paul apago la televisión se incorporó junto con Tobias y lo miraron serio al igual que Drew. -¿Qué ocurre?.

-Normalmente no haría esto pero no sé a quién más acudir, chicos no sé qué regalarle a la mujer que me toco- finalizando su frase sus tres amigos cayeron al estilo anime al incorporarse tenían una gota en la nuca excepto Tobias que inflo sus cachetes y aleteo con sus manos. -¡ ¿Era necesario armar tanto escándalo?!- chillo el joven de cabellera morada clara.

-Lo siento… pero no sabía con quién acudir es decir no puedo ir con la profesora ni con nuestras amigas ya que una de ellas tres me toco ¿Qué le puedo regalar? ¡esto es frustrante!- dijo el azabache mientras de un salto tomaba asiento en un sofá y casi se arrancaba sus cabellos, Tobias después de hacer su puchero sonríe. –Ash siendo mujeres es algo mas sensillo, ramo de flores, chocolates, un peluche o quizás un collar o pulsera que se yo.

Entonces una luz de esperanza le llego a Ash, sintió como si las palabras de Tobias lo salvaron de su perdición y en segundos se encontraba abrazando a su amigo el black ranger. -¡Suéltame! ¡esto es tan gay!- chillaba Tobias y segundos después Ash salió de la mansión en busca de un regalo decente para quien le toco, una bella joven de orbes azules.

El tiempo transcurrió y dio origen a la posada que Cinthya preparo para sus rangers como un toque navideño las chicas traerían un suéter rojo con cuello de tortura, un collar largo en forma de corazón y un pantalón de vestir negro con zapatos que hacían juego con el collar además que traían unos gorros de santaclos por otro lado los chicos traían una chamarra negra y pantalón negro y abajo cada quien traía una camisa que lo distinguía ( me refiero a que por ejemplo Paul traía una camisa amarilla y así con los demás por el ranger que son). Ash y Drew traían gorritos, Arceus la bufanda que Cinthya le regalo y en el comedor estaban todos los deliciosos platillos que la rubia y las chicas habían preparado después de una deliciosa comida y pura risa llego la hora de entregar los regalos sin embargo algo no andaba bien…

-No ha llegado Dawn y no pienso decir que le regalare- dijo Ash en un tono de molestia, ya habían comido y la chica no se había dignado en aparecer ¿Qué diablos le ocurría? Todos habían entregado ya sus regalos, May le regalo a Paul un sueter amarillo echo de lana, Paul le obsequio unas galletas y una camisa con el estampado de su banda favorita a Tobias y este le regalo a la profesora unos chocolates costosos y un ramo de flores blancas, la rubia le regalo a Drew un libro de literatura lo cual decepciono un poco al peliverde por ultimo pero no menos importanter el cabellos de lechuga le regalo a su novia un peluche en forma de pollito con un enorme Kiss (ya saben el de chocolate). –Tranquilo Ash por algo debió haberse tardado- dijo Drewn mientras colocaba su mano en el hombro del joven que se encontraba sentado en una silla, aburrido mirando la pequeña bolsa roja que decía "feliz navidad" y una y otra vez miraba el papelito que decía "para: Dawn", le sonrió a su amigo y suspiro cuando estaba por decir algo la alarma de emergencia timbra.

-¡Rangers!- grito Cinthya y los chicos asintieron, dejaron lo que estaban bebiendo o comiendo y salieron de inmediato al lugar de los hechos que casualmente era en una pastelería cercana en la cual Dawn había tenido que hacer 4 horas de fila porque al pastelero se le ocurrió regalar panecillos, cupcakes y demás con la cláusula de que hicieran fila, iba con su abrigo rojo (en que usa en la serie) y su bufanda que hacia juego con su gorra blanca, miraba su reloj esperando que no le se hiciera más tarde y con la otra traía una caja blanca que estaba en una bolsa. –Espero que no sea muy tarde…

-¿Tarde? ¿Vas a alguna fiesta blue ranger?- cuestiono una voz conocida para Dawn, Fokone quien se encontraba con una bestia que la fulminaba con la mirada. -¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no podían aparecer en otro momento? ¡tenía que ser justo hoy!- se quejó la chica y dejo a un lado el pastel con sumo cuidado, le había costado 4 horas conseguirlo y no dejaría que nada lo arruinase, se transformó y se preparó para la batalla sin embargo el nuevo pokemon que acompañaba a Serena era nada más y nada menos que dragonite minutos después la pobre Dawn ya no podía con su alma, estaba por desfallecer sin embargo eso no era excusa para dejar de pelear, está forcejando con dragonite ya que este la sujetaba de los brazos, Serena se tomó la molestia de agarrar la caja blanca y abrir para ver el contenido. –Así que un delicioso pastel y es para el silver ranger ¿Eh? ¿Qué tal sabe?- pregunto, Dawn la miro con odio. -¡No te atrevas!.

-Uy que miedo- contesto y a propósito dejo caer el pastel al piso. -¡No!- chillo Dawn mientras intento con todas sus fuerzas soltarse pero era inútil, ni con sus megapoderes podía desatarse de dragonite acto seguido Serena pisoteo el pastel de manera cruel e inhumana. –Dragonite acaba con ella.

Minutos después llegaron los refuerzos, Ash pudo ver a Dawn tirada y a su lado una caja aplastada con algo viscoso, enfrente suya estaba Fokone y ya no había rastros de dragonite. - _¡Rangers el pokemon es dragonite, tengan cuidado es muy fuerte y podría lastimarlos que Tobias y Paul se queden a pelear contra fokone y may y los demás vallan por el pokemon ¡rápido!_ \- ordeno Cinthya desde los morfos.

Ash al ver a Dawn tirada corrió en su auxilio y como la caja le estorbaba de una patada la arrojo al otro extremo, Dawn que vio la escena se molestó Ash se inclinó para ayudarla a levantarla, paso su brazo derecho por su cuello y la tomo de la cintura para levantarla una vez echo eso la joven lo soltó con brusquedad y frunció el ceño. –No tenías porque arrojar la caja Ash.

Esto desconcertó al silver ranger pero también lo molesto. –Oye me importas tú, la estúpida caja no- esclareció, Dawn quedo sorprendida por las palabras del joven más sin embargo seguía molesta puesto que le tomo mucho tiempo ese pastel, tiempo que no recuperaría jamás y en un arrebato de histeria golpeo con sus delicados puños el bien torneado abdomen del azabache. -¡Eres un tonto!.

Ash la sujeto de las manos y la miro fijo no antes de levantar su cristal negro. –Escucha ahorita la prioridad es ir a apoyar a May y los demás después hablaremos de esto.

Al llegar a donde estaban la red ranger y los demás notan que están teniendo dificultades con el pokemon, es muy fuerte rápidamente se dieron cuenta que estaba hecho una fiera. -¡Si tan solo no hubieras arrojado de esa manera el pastel!- chillo Dawn mientras sacaba su pistola para lanzarle laser al pokemon, Ash bufo y empezaron una discusión. -¡No empieces! ¿Qué puede ser tan importante para que te pongas de esa manera conmigo?.

-¡Oh Ash! Abecés tú me pones tan… tan… ¡aggh!- se quejó la chica al sentir como uno de los rayos la alcanzo y cayó al piso en un santiamén el azabache al ver esto rápidamente la ayuda a levantarse. -¿estás bien? Sabes esto no sería problema si te concentraras más en pelear y no perdieras el tiempo en arreglarte el cabello y esas estupideces femeninas- dijo el silver ranger mientras lanzaba unos ataques a dragonite combinados con May dejando así a Dawn con la palabra en la boca, la joven bufo, ese estúpido podía llegar a ser muy irritante.

En un descuido de Dawn para seguir con la discusión el pokemon logro darles a los dos con un hiperayo dejándolos mal heridos. -¡Idiota!- dijo Ash, esto enfureció a Dawn. -¡Tú eres el idiota!.

-¡Dejes sus peleas de pareja para otra ocasión, hoy es por los ciudadanos mañana por nosotros!.

Ash y Dawn se quedaron callados por unos momentos y se miraron el uno al otro, estaban tirados en el piso y después sonrieron, Dawn en especial sus mejillas se tornaron rojizas. –Lo siento Ash…

Ahora el silver ranger se sentía como un idiota, no debió actuar de esa manera con su compañera Dawn y como pudo tomo su mano, se pusieron de pie y la miro de reojo. –Dawn tenemos que luchar juntos para vencer a esa criatura- y nuevamente se transformaron en su face mega, les costó demasiado trabajo pero al final lograron que dragonite regresará a su pilar y una vez más Arceus fuera anexando esos pilares, ya faltaban pocos y la lucha estaba por culminar, tenían más de la mitad de los pilares pero lamentablemente aún faltaban los que tenían un poder inmenso… más sin embargo por hoy la tierra estaba a salvo gracias a sus ¡ mega super sentai pocket monster!.

Todo había pasado, la paz volvió por unos momentos a la tierra y nuestros jóvenes se habían ganado un respiro, Dawn estaba leyendo un poco bajo una cálida fogata en la casa de Cinthya, los demás se encontraban de compras casualmente y cierto ranger aprovecho para darle su regalo.

Carraspeo para llamar su atención, la joven detuvo su lectura y lo miro unos segundos después continuo leyendo. -¿Se te ofrece algo? Los demás fueron de compras, si tienes hambre hay recalentado y…- antes de que continuara Ash no dijo ninguna palabra solo extendió su mano para indicar que en sus dedos colgabas unos listones y estos traían sujetando una bolsa roja que decía "feliz navidad" Dawn al instante se paró y tomo la bolsa. –Ash yo…

-No digas nada, es tu regalo, tú me tocaste- Ella asintió y abrió la bolsa, quedo fascinada al ver un gorrito de lana en forma de piplup y tenía unos guantes que hacían juego, Ash se puso algo nervioso porque no sabía si le gustaría asi que giro su cabeza y evito verla con su dedo indice se empezó a rascar un poco por donde estaban sus patillas. –No sabía si te quedaría pero me acorde que el pokemon que tu representas es piplup y este gorrito me recordó bastante a él y bueno yo…

La joven sonrió y simplemente lo abrazo. –Gracias Ash pero hablas demasiado ¿sabes? Yo también tengo parte de tu regalo- finalizo el abrazo la chica y fue en busca de una caja de color plateado con un moño rojo. –Esto es para ti.

El joven abrió la caja y miro un lindo dije plateado. –Me acorde casualmente de tu skarmory al ver eso y pensé que tenía que ser para ti además de que aquella caja la cual pateaste venia un delicioso pastel que era parte del regalo pero ni hablar dragonite lo destruyo- explico la chica un poco triste, entonces Ash se colocó el dije y le extendió su mano a Dawn provocando un leve sonrojo. -¿Qué ocurre?.

-Yo te invito a comer por lo del pastel, vamos- y sin ninguna objeción la chica tomo su mano y salieron a comer.

Por otro lado en la nave de Lysson y Cyruz.

-Los rangers no saben lo que les espera- dijo con malicia el de cabellos naranjas, frente suyo estaban cinco especies de robots color negro y cada uno tenía un color en específico: rojo, azul fuerte, verde oscuro, amarillo mostaza y negro.

-No podrán con lo que les aguarda ¡ja ja!- rio con malicia Cyruz, por otro lado fokone estaba en su cama echada pensando en todo el tiempo que había pasado y dándose cuenta que no sabía nada sobre ella, las preguntas crecieron y crecieron hasta que quedo profundamente dormida y un vago recuerdo sobre su hermano y ella le llego, despertándola abruptamente. -¡Ash!- chillo, despertó sudada y con algo de frio se percató que estaba en la nave de Lysson y suspiro ¿Qué significaba ese sueño? Ni ella sabía pero estaba por descubrirlo pronto…

Mientras tanto Arceus convoco a los 6 ranges en una junta importante, Cinthya estaba presente también. –Me temo decir que una visión me ha llegado y ustedes rangers no podrán con la proxima misión que les aguarda… necesitaran ayuda llego la hora de un… ¡time up!.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

 **reviews:**

 **CCSakuraforever: Saludos querida lectora, me alegra saber que te gusta esta historia y espero que te guste lo que viene jeje !time up! que hayas tenido bonitas fiestas decembrinas y un excelente inicio de year :) nos leemos pronto!**


	9. Chapter 9 Time up, parte I

**_Disclaimer: Pokemon/pocket monster y los power rangers/super sentai no me pertenecen y con pokemon/pocket monster y los power rangers/super sentai quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor._**

 ** _FANFICTION: Super Sentai Pocket Monster._**

 ** _Zelaya: Saludos! Mis queridos lectores, eh vuelto con una idea original gracias a mi querido lector Arturo quien aporto ideas para este gran trabajo, como pueden leer es un crossover de pokemon/pocket monster y power rangers/super sentai, tal vez piensen que es una idea descabellada sin embargo no eh leído un fic que convine estos grandes programas/series._**

 ** _Pokemon/pocket monster lo creo Satoshi Tajiri junto con Junichi Masuda y Ken Sugimori, fue transmitido por primera vez el 1 de abril de 1997._**

 ** _Power rangers/ super sentai lo creo Shotaro Ishinomori, en 1975 y 1977 se estrenaron._**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 9: Time up primera parte._**

 ** _Nota: En este capítulo aparecerán personajes exclusivos de los power rangers, en especial agradecimientos especiales a Saban por regalarme la mejor de mis infancias con estos rangers, quienes aparecerán en el time up… lo sabrán leyendo!_**

- _Hace millones de años humanos y pokemon vivían en armonía, no había problemas, los humanos eran de un corazón noble sin embargo esto empezó a cambiar y las personas empezaron a tratar con crueldad a los pokemon les llamaban "esclavos" "engendros de satanás" , Arceus al ver que el corazón de los humanos se había envenenado hizo una junta con sus hermanos legendarios y todos dijeron que lo mejor era que los humanos olvidaran que una vez existieron… Muy a su pesar Arceus sabía que era lo mejor para ellos y para los humanos, una vez que durmieron en el sueño eterno, años más tarde se formó un team mafioso conocido como "galaxia flare" quienes al escuchar de la leyenda de los pokemon se dieron la tarea de buscar en cada rincón del mundo a los pilares sagrados hasta que un día dieron con ellos… Ese día fue el peor para Arceus… se llevaron la mayoría de los pilares y el dios pokemon solo pudo rescatar a 6. Él tenía solo una esperanza, hallar a 6 jóvenes de corazón nombre para que lucharan por lo justo y recuperar a los pilares sagrados, estos jóvenes serian un nuevo grupo y se llamarían… ¡super sentai pocket monster!._

Actualmente, en la ciudad nos centramos en la mansión de Cinthya una simple profesora de matemáticas. –Rangers no podrán con lo que sigue… he tenido la visión y lo que trama el team galaxia flare es atroz- dijo con seriedad el pokemon legendario, trago grueso miro unos segundos el piso después fijo su mirada en los 6 jóvenes que prometieron ayudarlo para rescatar a sus colegas después de todo, no todos los humanos eran crueles. –Ustedes necesitan ayuda de otros rangers…

Los chicos lo miraron sorprendidos acaso… ¿en verdad habían otros rangers?, May dio un paso delante. –Estas diciendo que ni aun con nuestros nuevos poderes, no podremos contra Lysson y Cyruz ¿verdad? Y además… estas diciendo que los rangers que nosotros vimos de chicos en verdad ¿existen?- interrogo ella, las cosas que salían de su boca no tenían coherencia es decir ¿rangers? ¿en el mundo real?.

-Efectivamente, todos ellos existieron, mismos nombres y villanos pero lo que ustedes miraban eran programas de televisión, yo traeré a los verdaderos rangers serán 6 así como ustedes, 6 y 6 son 12 y eso dobla la posibilidad de que les ganaremos recuperando a si 6 pilares de suma importancia, estos pilares en especial son de mis hermanos lejendarios, rangers ustedes nunca se habían enfrentado a un legendario y mucho menos a 6 por lo tanto…- antes de que el pokemon continuara, fue interrumpido por May.

-No lo acepto, mis amigos y yo somos tan capaces de ganarles con o sin rangers de otro mundo ¡nosotros somos los super sentai pocket monster! Ya hemos ganado muchas batallas ¿Por qué esta no?- exclamo la joven enfadada, antes de que una discusión empezara con Arceus y la red ranger la alarma de emergencia los puso en orden, Cinthya los miro con seriedad. –Rangers, vallan es el centro comercial de la ciudad- dijo la rubia, los chicos asintieron y antes de que salieran, la ojiazul los llamo. –Tengan cuidado… mis dispositivos me indican que son 6 villanos…

Los chicos asintieron y salieron de la mansión, Arceus suspiro. –Les darán una paliza, Cinthya busca en internet los nombres que te dictare, tengo que saber a qué mundo viajare y donde están exactamente los rangers que traeré…

Una vez los 6 llegaron al centro comercial miraron como habían 6 robots (si recuerdan a los robots que salen en power rangers lost Galaxy, estos son iguales solo que en el vientre tendrán un circulo donde se mirara el pokemon) y además estaba Fokone causando destrucción con ellos, ya habían lastimado a muchas personas. -¡Deténganse! Hemos venido a patearles el trasero- dijo Tobias con soberbia, ya estaban con sus trajes pero con los trajes mega.

Fokone se gira y los mira después empieza a reírse. –Pobres estúpidos creen que tienen una oportunidad ¡no saben lo que les espera rangers! Jajaja, Tu, el de azul ataca a la blue ranger, el de rojo a la red ranger y así sucesivamente, cada quien atacara al ranger de su color excepto tu gris tu y yo atacaremos al silver ranger ¡andando!.

Y con las ordenes de Fokone, todos empezaron a luchar, los robots estaban luchando a un 30% de su poder, Fokone intercepta a Ash y lo toma de las manos, los dos se encontraban en el piso, ella encima de él. –Dime silver ranger… ¿acaso tú tienes una hermana?.

La pregunta lo desconcentro unos segundos ¿Cómo sabia ella de su hermana? A nadie le había dicho. -¿Cómo lo sabes?- fue la respuesta del chico, Fokone lo miro unos segundos a pesar de que el cristal negro impedía que viera sus ojos sabía que el mismo Ash la miraba de igual forma. –Tal vez… solo tal vez… tu y yo estamos conectados silver ranger…- susurro, esta escena fue captada por la blue ranger quien estaba teniendo dificultades con su contrincante, la tenía con un brazo en su espalda, con mano libre tomo su pistola laser y le disparo a Fokone y después al robot de color azul fuerte lanzándolo por los aires, Ash se paró, levanto su casco para ver molesto a Dawn. –Concéntrate Ash, tenemos una batalla importante no es momento para que conquistes al enemigo.

Fueron las palabras de la blue ranger quien prosiguió a luchar, Ash se molestó y pensó en ir a reclamarle pero su robot de color gris no le dio chance, Serena quien se había molestado por ese laser ordeno que los robot pelearan al 60% de su poder y esto como consecuencia obtuvo que a los rangers les dieran una buena paliza…

Más tarde en la mansión de Cinthya estaban los rangers con vengas y uno que otro raspón además de unas curitas. –Por confiarse demasiado rangers, ahí están las consecuencias…

Comento el dios pokemon, los chicos bufaron, Dawn seguía molesta con el azabache por aquella escena comprometedora que vio del silver ranger con fokone. –Habríamos ganado si algunos no hubieran perdido el tiempo ligando.

Esa frase le cayó a Ash y la fulmino con la mirada. -¿Disculpa? ¡no sabes nada de mí! Así que te pediré que no hables si no sabes nada al respecto Villareal- se defendió el joven, era la primera vez que se dirigía a Dawn por su apellido, cuando la chica estaba por contestar, Arceus los cayo. -¡Basta! No importa ya, sus discusiones no arreglaran que la paliza que les dieron hoy sane más rápido o que cambie lo que paso hace varios minutos, he decidido traer a los rangers que les ayudaran en su misión, son 6 y serán como de la familia, todos estamos luchando por una misma causa ¿entendido?- dijo el pokemon, mirando a todos, Cinthya estaba sentada a un lado de Tobias curándole un último raspón, muchos no se habían dado cuenta pero Arceus si, la rubia tenía más atenciones con ese jovencito a su parecer, más tarde hablaría con ella. La prioridad era detener a los robots malignos y recuperar los pilares sagrados.

 _¡go go power rangers!_

(no pude evitar poner esto XD)

-Él es Tommy Oliver, el Green ranger- arceus hizo una pausa y sale el muchacho (obviamente es el de la serie jaja xD pero aquí jugamos a que eran otros ya saben e.e políticas). –Hola ¿Qué tal rangers?- saludo amistoso, el joven vestía una camisa de cuadros, pantalón de mezclilla y botas cafés, su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta.

-Ellos vienen del futuro, son conocidos como los rangers "fuerza del tiempo" él es el red ranger Wes y ella la pink ranger Jen, adelante- dijo el pokemon dios, los chicos pasan y como recordaran Wes tiene su traje y lo característico de él, es su boina roja, en cuanto a Jen (si vieron el time up de ellos y fuerza salvaje, la recordaran con un traje todo negro y muchas armas, así que ese mismo traje usa en este time up XD), ellos dos se mira como están tomados de la mano, Dawn y Ash observaron esto a más detalle ¿una relación en el equipo? ¿eso puede funcionar? Y como cosa adrede ambos se miraron, al chocar sus miradas se voltearon y se sonrojaron. –Un placer conocerlos- dijo Wes, Jen sonrió.

-Y bueno como no puedo viajar en tantas épocas decidí tomar 3 rangers de una época ellos son conocidos como los power rangers tormenta ninja, el red ranger Shane, la blue ranger Tori y por ultimo pero no menos importante el blue dark ranger Blake.

Estos rangers, bueno imagino que los recordaran XD, Shane vestirá su traje de entrenamiento (el negro con líneas rojas) al igual que Tori y Blake. –Un saludo amigos rangers- dijo amistosa Tori, Blake tenia mirada de enamorado. –Tori, con tu traje de entrenamiento te vez hermosa.

Todos empezaron a reír, menos Tori quien se ruborizo. -¡Blake! Estamos aquí para ayudar a salvar el mundo, deja tus momentos románticos para cuando estemos solos- lo regaño aun sonrojada. Dejando las bromas a un lado, los 12 rangers junto con Cinthya tomaron asiento para escuchar a Arceus.

-Rangers, nuestras batallas anteriores eran cosa de niños, ahora enfrentamos un reto mucho más difícil por ello me tome la tarea de llamarlos a ustedes, antiguos rangers, lo que enfrentan ustedes son 6 pokemon lejendarios, poderosos les explicare, con el que peleo nuestra blue ranger, es el pokemon de hielo conocido como Articuno, con el que pelio la líder se llama Moltres, con el que peleo Paul se llama Zapdos, con el que peleo Drew es conocido como Zygrade, Tobias lucho contra Zekrom y por ultimo Ash lidero una batalla con Giratina, todos los pokemon mencionados son sumamente poderosos…- fue interrumpido por Dawn.

-Disculpa Arceus pero había algo peculiar, de un momento a otro cuando luchamos por primera vez podíamos hacerle frente y 5 minutos después parecieron aumentar su poder ¿Qué ocurrió en ese momento?- interrogo la ojiazul, arceus suspiro. –Lo que pasa es que ellos no estaban luchando con todo su poder rangers, por eso les dije que ocuparían ayuda en esta misión, son legendarios por lo tanto son poderosos, con ayuda de estos rangers que traje espero tengamos la esperanza para poder acabar con ellos, además no han potenciado todo su mega-poder y cuando puedan hacerlo tendrán más posibilidades, rangers, todos en general estamos a muy poco de lograr vencerlos.

-Cuenta con nuestra ayuda, Arceus y ustedes super sentai, no se rindan nunca, nos tienen a nosotros como apoyo- comento Wes, todos asintieron y la alarma de emergencia sonó, Cinthya los miro seria. –Es hora rangers, no discutan recuerden que todos luchamos por una misma causa.

Los 12 rangers salieron rumbo al lugar de los hechos, los robots junto con fokone estaban causando destrozos y mucha gente estaba lastimada, esto enfurecio a la líder. –Malditos… nos separemos, Jen y Dawn ustedes rescaten a todos los civiles que puedan, Paul, Tobias y Tommy ustedes encárguense de fokone, los demás nos haremos cargo de los robots- una vez dicho el plan, todos se separaron.

-¡ninjastor, tonderstor ja!/ -¡fuerza del tiempo!/ -¡green ranger!/ -¡mega piedra roja, red ranger!.

Una vez que todos se transformaron empezó la lucha del bien contra mal, era su oportunidad de oro, los rangers tenían que ganar. Sin embargo habían cosas que no se podían esperar…

-¡Rapido Dawn! Estos son los últimos civiles- dijo la pink ranger, cuando terminaron su tarea era apoyar a los rangers que estaban luchando contra los robots, empezaron a correr y Jen le dijo algo a Dawn. –blue ranger, sé que te gusta tu compañero el silver ranger, no tengas miedo de decirlo mejor aún yo que tu no perdía el tiempo… una vez ayudamos a unos rangers llamados "fuerza salvaje" y nuestro amigo Erick estaba enamorado de una chica, la yellow ranger pero… nos separamos, nosotros teníamos que volver a nuestra época y bueno… aquí estamos no esperes demasiado Dawn, dile que te gusta- terminando la frase, la chica asintió y llegaron al lugar de los hechos, los robots tenían en mal estado a sus amigos y además fokone había noqueado a los tres rangers. -¡Robots ataquen!.

Ordeno la chica, la orden era acabar con todos los rangers sin importar cuantos fueran. -¡Maldición! Dawn juntemos nuestras armas, yo disparo y tu poténcialo con lo que tengas- dijo Jen, una vez la chica disparo Dawn uso rayo de hielo para potenciar los disparos, mismos que provocaron que tres robots se descontrolaran un momento pero los otros tres estaban inertes y con todas las ganas de atacar, entonces Wes como puede se levanta y le dispara a Zekrom, este al sentir el golpe se enfurece y prepara un ataque que acabaría con Wes… por otro lado Fokone estaba con el silver ranger tratando de despertarlo, esto fue visto por Dawn, la chica quiso ir pero los robots no la dejaban, entonces los otros May, Shane y Tommy la ayudan a llegar con el silver ranger, cuando Dawn llega mira como Serena sigue susurrándole al oído a Ash y este no hace nada quizá porque realmente está débil a tal grado que su transformación se desvaneció. –Apártate de Ash, fokone no lo diré dos veces- dijo la chica con su pistola laser apuntándole en la cabeza a Serena.

Serena sonrió y en un movimiento astuto tenia a Dawn en su merced y con la pistola apuntándole en la cabeza. –No deberías jugar con armas querida, estas muy verde.

Cuando preparo el gatillo para dispararle a la blue ranger, Serena siente como le tocan el pie, era Ash todo débil se puso de pie, tosiendo y a duras penas se mantenía. –No la lastimes o… yo mismo te aniquilaré.

Serena sonrió. –No tienes lo que necesita para vencerme silver ranger, además tu y yo estamos destinados a estar juntos ya lo veras…

Dawn aprovecho esa distracción y le logro dar un golpe en el abdomen a Serena haciendo que cayera al piso. -¡Estúpida! ¡te daré donde más te duele! ¡articuno ataca al silver ranger, máximo poder!- ordeno la chica, el robot azul estaba luchando contra Blake y Tori, de un golpe los arrojo al otro extremo y salto para dispararle a Ash, la chica deslizo su cristal y como pudo se lanzó contra Ash, recibiendo todo el impacto con su brazo derecho (había creado una especie de escudo a base de hielo) su boca emanaba el hielo potenciando el escudo pero el ataque de artículo era demasiado, a los dos los impacto el ataque, después no conforme con ese mal sabor de boca, algo atroz ocurre…

-¡Jeeeeeeen!- grito Wes desesperado y con gran dolor en su garganta, la chica había sido atravesada por el pokemon giratina sin podad alguna, una vez el pokemon saca sus garras, la chica cae de rodillas empieza a escupir sangre y antes de que cayera al piso Wes la trapa en sus brazos y llora amargamente. -¡Retirada!- ordeno Serena y cuando estaban por irse, Arceus aparece interceptando solo a dos robots logrando derrotarlos con un potente hiperrayo, haciendo que articuno y zekrom regresen a sus pilares, 2 menos faltaban 4. Los rangers habían perdido su segunda batalla y con esta a una gran ranger…

¿podrán ganar en la tercera batalla? ¿bajo qué precio podrán ganar? ¿Qué relación tendrá Serena con Ash?...

 **continued...**

* * *

 **Con esto doy finalidad al episodio 9, el 10 será la segunda parte del team up, lamento que Jen tuviera que morir en la historia, esto me recordó cuando Kendrix muere en lost Galaxy, a veces se pierde a veces se gana ¿Cómo le harán nuestros héroes para derrotar a los 4 restantes? El que dará la mayor lucha será Giratina, espero les haya gustado después de dejarlo abandonado por 5 meses XD jeje! Pero volví y no lo dejare tirado : ).**

 **Reviews:**

 **CCSakuraforever: gracias, por seguir mi historia y postear, un post me hace feliz y querer actualizarla rápido :D espero ver actualización en tus historias n.n ver que pasa entre shaoran y sakura, saludos!.**

 **Pokefanranger87: actualizo lo mas rápido que puedo jeje pero si no hay inspiración ni como XD.**

 **Pokerangerfan: tu capi tan esperado jaja espero te guste**

 **Pokegirl87: ahí lo tienes :3 disfrutalo.**

 **Inku Majo: gracias por darle la oportunidad y espero el time up no de decepcione n.n! se trabajo mucho en el y la verdad hubo que escoger entre tantos rangers XD fue difícil mas como acomodarlos jeje! Saludos :D.**


	10. Chapter 10 Time Up parte II

**_Disclaimer: Pokemon/pocket monster y los power rangers/super sentai no me pertenecen y con pokemon/pocket monster y los power rangers/super sentai quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor._**

 ** _FANFICTION: Super Sentai Pocket Monster._**

 ** _Zelaya: Saludos! Mis queridos lectores, eh vuelto con una idea original gracias a mi querido lector Arturo quien aporto ideas para este gran trabajo, como pueden leer es un crossover de pokemon/pocket monster y power rangers/super sentai, tal vez piensen que es una idea descabellada sin embargo no eh leído un fic que convine estos grandes programas/series._**

 ** _Pokemon/pocket monster lo creo Satoshi Tajiri junto con Junichi Masuda y Ken Sugimori, fue transmitido por primera vez el 1 de abril de 1997._**

 ** _Power rangers/ super sentai lo creo Shotaro Ishinomori, en 1975 y 1977 se estrenaron._**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo10: Time up segunda parte._**

 ** _Nota: En este capítulo aparecerán personajes exclusivos de los power rangers, en especial agradecimientos especiales a Saban y a Disney (que también sacaron buenas temporadas, mi favorita fue RPM) por regalarme la mejor de mis infancias con estos rangers, quienes aparecerán en el time up… lo sabrán leyendo!_**

 _Hace millones de años humanos y pokemon vivían en armonía, no había problemas, los humanos eran de un corazón noble sin embargo esto empezó a cambiar y las personas empezaron a tratar con crueldad a los pokemon les llamaban "esclavos" "engendros de satanás" , Arceus al ver que el corazón de los humanos se había envenenado hizo una junta con sus hermanos legendarios y todos dijeron que lo mejor era que los humanos olvidaran que una vez existieron… Muy a su pesar Arceus sabía que era lo mejor para ellos y para los humanos, una vez que durmieron en el sueño eterno, años más tarde se formó un team mafioso conocido como "galaxia flare" quienes al escuchar de la leyenda de los pokemon se dieron la tarea de buscar en cada rincón del mundo a los pilares sagrados hasta que un día dieron con ellos… Ese día fue el peor para Arceus… se llevaron la mayoría de los pilares y el dios pokemon solo pudo rescatar a 6. Él tenía solo una esperanza, hallar a 6 jóvenes de corazón noble para que lucharan por lo justo y recuperar a los pilares sagrados, estos jóvenes serian un nuevo grupo llamado ¡super sentai pocket monster!._

Los super sentai pocket monster necesitaban ayuda y por ello Arceus viajo en 3 diferentes tiempos para traer ayuda, junto 6 rangers: Tommy, Jen, Wes, Shane, Blake y Tori quienes decidieron ayudar con la causa sin embargo no sabían que esto traería una horrible catástrofe y todo resultaría mal…

En la mansión de Cinthya se encuentran los 12 rangers reunidos en la sala, Wes está en un sofá tapándose la cara con sus manos, frustrado y aunque no se oyera su llanto, era amargo y doloroso, Shane y los tros rangers tormenta ninja estaban recargados en la pared sin decir ninguna palabra, Tommy solo atinaba a mirar como el dios pokemon caminada de un lado a otro pareciendo hacer un hueco en el piso. -¡Arrrg! ¡tiene que haber una forma! ¡piensa arceus piensa!- decía para si en su mente el pokemon. Cinthya trajo te para todos, sus rangers estaban sentados en los sofás con cara de tristeza, habían perdido a una gran ranger, Dawn era la que estaba más cercas de Wes tomo valor y cuando estaba por colocar su mano en su hombro Ash la detuvo, la chica lo miro y el azabache solo negó con la cabeza.

La blue ranger no hizo caso y puso su mano en el hombro de Wes, el joven la miro con gran dolor en su mirar. —Te prometo que la traeremos de regreso — dijo la chica con determinación, Wes se quedó serio y después se puso de pie. —¿Cómo? ¿Cómo lo harás? ¡ella está muerta!.

Grito la última frase dejándose caer nuevamente al sillón, sus manos pasaron por su cabello en una forma de desesperación. —Yo… la amaba demasiado, al principio ni me quería en el equipo como lo recuerdo pero después todo empezó a brotar entre nosotros…

Wes empezó a recordar cómo había iniciado su historia de amor con Jen, ella estaba comprometida pero por una razón no se casó y fue lo mejor ya que descubrió a su verdadero amor: Wes. Tori no aguanto la situación y salió del lugar, necesitaba aire fresco, ese ambiente era tenso. —Blake ¿te la puedo encargar? Eres el que es más cercano a ella y ella te confía todo ¿podrías hablar con ella? — pidió el ex líder de los tormenta ninja. —Está bien Shane hare lo que pueda- contesto el ranger azul.

Fuera de la mansión de Cinthya para ser exactos en el patio, Tori estaba recargada en un gran árbol de cerezos, Blake se alivió al verla y camino hasta donde ella.

—Un hermoso árbol ¿no crees Tori?.

Ella solo sonrió y asintió. —Sabes no pensé que tú y yo tendríamos que ayudar en una misión así recuerdo que nos hablaste de que Shane, Dustin y Tu ayudaron a unos rangers llamados dino trueno ¿correcto? Qué curioso es que ahora sea Shane, tu y yo ¿no crees? ¿te importa sentarte? — dialogo el asiático mientras tomaba asiento en el césped seguido de Tori. —Si los recuerdo.

—Pero en aquella misión ningún ranger falleció… no sé cómo actuar Blake ¿Cómo decirle a Wes que todo estará bien? ¿Cómo decirle que luche contra el mostró que asesino a su amor? ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo decirle que siga para delante si cuando todo esto acabe Jen no estará?— comenzó a hablar Tori con gran dolor, sus ojos se humedecieron acto seguido Blake la envolvió en un abrazo. —Calma Tori, pase lo que pase todo estará bien… yo te protegeré a ti con mi vida.

La chica que tenía su cabeza recargada en el pecho de Blake se separó un poco del joven asiático para mirarlo directo a los ojos. —¿Blake? ¿hablas enserio? — pregunto la chica, el joven solo la miraba directo, un rubor se hizo presente en sus mejillas y se armó de valor. —Escucha Tori por lo mismo que paso hoy, es momento de que sepas algo que te he querido decir desde hace algún tiempo y eso es…— hizo una pausa, coloco sus manos en las mejillas de la chica y continuo. —Mis sentimientos hacia ti nunca han cambiado, te quiero y mucho además con lo que paso entre Jen y Wes no quiero que nos pase a nosotros por eso te digo que te protegeré con mi vida. Tori me gustas— finalizo y después acerco lentamente su rostro hacia el de ella y se fundieron en un lindo y tierno beso, la chica derramo una lagrima pero era de felicidad no era el momento por lo que estaba pasando Wes sin embargo su corazón saltaba de felicidad al ver que Blake tuvo el valor para decirle lo que sentía por ella y pues digamos que Tori le corresponde, sus brazos rodearon el cuello de Blake y cuando les hizo falta aire se separaron. —Blake también me gustas y mucho.

Confeso la chica algo sonrojada, el joven sonrió. —Me haces muy feliz Tori, aunque este no es el momento… ¿quisieras ser… mi…novia? Créeme que imaginarte con otro es algo que no quiero que pase, daré lo mejor por nuestra relación ¿Qué dices Tori? — el joven la tomo de las manos, la chica sonrió y asintió con la cabeza cuando estaban por volver a besarse escuchan el grito de arceus. —¡Lo tengo! —.

Ambos se miraron y decidieron ir a ver que estaba pasando, llegaron y el pokemon mostraba una sonrisa. —Se cómo hacer que Jen regrese a la vida, entre todos mis hermanos legendarios hay uno que puede cumplir un deseo sin embargo él duerme 1000 años ¿Dónde? No tengo idea pero podemos buscarlo y pedirle que cumpla el deseo de traer de vuelta a Jen.

Explico el pokemon, todos escucharon atentos. —¡lo vez Wes! Aún hay esperanza— exclamo Dawn dándole una sonrisa de seguridad, el chico la miro y asintió. —Arceus por favor dime ¿Dónde podemos hallar a ese pokemon? — pregunto el ranger de la fuerza del tiempo.

—Bueno esa es una pregunta interesante, el pokemon se llama Jirachi y dura 7 días despierto, su deseo lo cede solamente a personas de un noble corazón aunque hace 1000 años un humano de corazón negro quiso usarlo para sus planes macabros gracias a mí y 4 humanos de corazón noble logramos rescatarlo, otra de las razones por las que decidimos que nosotros los pokemon deberíamos permanecer como una leyenda para ustedes sin embargo no pensé que ese team galaxia flare estaría detrás de nosotros… — dialogo el pokemon, los chicos asintieron. —No importa donde se encuentre, ¿podrías tratar de encontrarlo con tus grandes poderes no? — dijo la líder de los super sentai, el pokemon lejendario asintió y cerro sus ojos se concentró y acto seguido empezó la búsqueda de su viejo amigo Jirachi que casualmente hoy se cumplían 1000 años así que Jirachi ya estaría vagando por el mundo conociendo.

Mientras tanto en la guarida del team galaxia flare, Lysson escuchaba con atención mientras que Cyruz reía maliciosamente. —Así que Jirachi ¿eh? Ya sabes que hacer Cyruz ordena que Fokone vaya con los legendarios poderosos que les hemos mandado por ahora yo tengo algo que hacer— explico el plan el pelinaranja y salió rumbo a su laboratorio al parecer Lysson trabajaba en algo para cierto pokemon de aura maligna, cierto pokemon que odiaba a los humanos lastimosamente lograron tenerlo como esclavo.

En el laboratorio de Lysson, el maligno miraba con gran deseo una piedra negra con destellos azules. —Es hermosa esta piedra y me ayudara en mi plan maligno para acabar de una vez con esos fastidiosos rangers y tengo al pokemon perfecto— dijo y después empezó a reírse como todo un malvado, escondió la piedra en un portafolio plateado y salió del lugar no antes de mirar como Fokone salía en su misión. —Pobre chica y pensar que la estoy combatir con alguien de su misma sangre ¡jaja! Soy muy malo.

Mientras tanto en el centro comercial de la ciudad se encontraba un pokemon blanco con amarillo, su cabeza la tenía en forma de estrella, estaba maravillado por todo el lugar, los 10 siglos que paso dormido no fueron en vano, el mundo era precioso. —Qué bonito— dijo a un cachorrito que miro en una tienda de mascotas. Mientras tanto los 11 rangers acababan de llegar al centro comercial, estaban vestidos de civiles. —Bien hay que separarnos, Shane Tori y Blake ustedes hacia el norte, Wes Paul y Tobias al sur, Drew tu vienes conmigo junto con Tommy y Dawn y Ash ustedes al oeste ¡andando equipo! — ordeno May, nadie se opuso y todos emprendieron su misión, trataron de imaginarse al pokemon como Arceus se los explico pero no le entendían muy bien solo entendieron que era amarillo con blanco y muy lindo además de chiquito.

Ash y Dawn pasaron casualmente por la tienda de mascotas y a la chica de cabellos azules le llamo la atención el mismo cachorrito que miro Jirachi minutos atrás. —¡Qué bonito! Mira Ash— llamo su atención la chica, el Ketchum parecía concentrado en buscar al pokemon. —Dawn no es momento para ver animalitos hay que buscar a Jirachi— dijo el joven, la chica se giró para verlo y sacarle la lengua tomo su mano y lo obligo a ver al perrito. —No puedes ser un amargado, tienes que ver lo bonito que es.

Dijo la chica, Ash solo asintió. —Bien bien es lindo el cachorro ¿podemos irnos? — dijo el chico, la joven bufo e inflo sus mofletes. —Yo creo que es un perrito muy bonito al igual que tu— escucho la blue ranger que alguien dijo la frase muy cercas de su oído.

Ash no dijo nada, Dawn se giró un momento y… ¡era jirachi!. —¡ahh! — grito la chica y casi se caía, el pokemon la miro con preocupación y la ayudo a que se equilibrara un poco. —¿Estas bien? ¿te paso algo? — pregunto el pokemon.

—Yo… estoy en perfecta salud ¿eres tu Jirachi? — interrogo la joven mientras se sacudía la falda, el pokemon asintió e hizo una reverencia. —Un placer, soy jirachi y es un honor conocerlos.

El joven Ash y Dawn se presentaron y le pidieron a jirachi que los acompañara a la mansión. —Por favor jirachi es de suma importancia que vallas con nosotros ¿puedes? — pregunto Dawn haciendo ojitos, el pokemon sonrió y asintió, minutos después los demás rangers estaban reunidos y cuando estaban por irse un láser se hace presente dando justo enfrente de los pies de May, la chica extiende su brazo para que los demás se detengan. —Momento chicos— dijo la red ranger y al alzar la vista vieron a Fokone junto con Zygrade, Moltres, Zapdos y Giratina.

—¿A dónde creen que van rangers? Ustedes tienen algo que me pertenece— comento Serena y de un momento a otro intercambio miradas con el silver ranger.

—¡Rangers al ataque! — ordeno la red ranger no antes de transformarse, los otros rangers hicieron lo mismo y empezó una batalla, Dawn tenía en brazos a jirachi sin embargo en un descuido llegar zapdos atacándola con impactrueno. —¡Argg! — se quejó la chica y soltó a jirachi mientras ella cayó al piso Tommy fue y la ayudo. —¿Estas bien? — la chica asintió y se levantó.

—Bien entonces iré a ayudar a los demás, ¡cuida de jirachi! — explico Oliver y se fue, en plena batalla el mismo Ash llego hasta donde Dawn puesto que ursarings zombis llegaron a la 'fiesta'. —Dawn necesitamos hacer un ataque combinado para acabarlos.

—No, necesito que me cubras y me ayudas para llegar con jirachi, míralo está escondido en aquella caja con temor de todo este caos, necesita sentirse seguro— explico la chica, el azabache suspiro pero accedió a ayudarla y de un momento a otro lograron llegar hasta la caja, Dawn le hablo y empezó a decirles frases "tranquilo ya estoy aquí" "jirachi confía en mi". —Dawn ¡protégeme! — dijo el pokemon y la abrazo la chica correspondió el abrazo. —Lo hare mi querido jirachi.

Ash se enterneció por la escena pero Serena llego para interrumpir. —Odio que ustedes los rangers se pongan tan cursis, acabare primero contigo silverranger y después con esa odiosa— dijo Fokone y la batalla empezó, era Ash v.s Serena ¡todo o nada! Pero entonces un flashblack llego a su mente…

 _Flash balck de Ash y Serena._

 _—¡Rapido Ash! ¡rapido!_ _— exclamaba una chiquita de no más de 5. El nombre del nene sono en todo el bosque, el azabache quien tenía 6 corría lo más rápido que podía y antes de que el pajarito cayera al piso se lanzó al suelo y aunque le provoco unos raspones sus manos lograron atrapar al pajarito que tenía rota un ala._

— _Lo tengo Serena, vayamos con nuestros padres para que lo curen y podamos cuidarlo hasta que mejore y pueda volar_ — _dijo el joven con una sonrisa, su hermana menor sonrió pero todo esa felicidad cambio en cuestión de segundos cuando llegaron unos tipos malignos._

— _Ustedes vendrán con nosotros, ¡tú! Toma a la menor_ — _ordeno un tipo de cabellera naranja, la niña intento luchar pero no podía, eran unos tipejos fuertes, Ash fue tomado por el mismo tipo de cabellera naranja. —¡Deja en paz a mi hermana! ¡Serena! — grito el chiquito._

— _Se verán nuevamente pero no hoy, de mi te acordaras ¡rápido! ¡vámonos!_ — _ordeno el tipo, Ash empezó a luchar._ — _¡Mama! ¡papa! ¡ayudaaaa!_ — _los gritos del chiquito fueron escuchados y cuando sus padres fueron para ver que ocurría fue demasiado tarde… Serena había sido secuestrada._

 _Fin del flash back de Serena/Ash._

Ambos se quedan mirándose el uno al otro. —Acaso mi teoría es ¿cierta? — dijo Serena deteniendo su ataque de fuego, Ash la miro con nostalgia y también detuvo su ataque. —Serena tu eres…— y antes de que pudiera decir algo escucho el grito de Dawn, se giró y la miro luchando contra zapdos quien intentaba quitarle a jirachi mismo que estaba pegado al pecho de Dawn. Ash miro por última vez a Serena y corrió para ayudar a Dawn con un ataque hizo retroceder a zapdos después ayudo a Dawn con jirachi quien se fue gustoso a los brazos de Ash. —¡gracias nos has salvado a mi mami y a mí! — exclamo, esta frase saco de onda al mismo azabache quien miro a Dawn ella solo atinó a decir que había que ayudar a los demás.

Una vez los 11 estaban reunidos para luchar, la última oportunidad que tenían, Tobias empezó a notar algo extraño en sus nuevos amigos. —oigan… es normal que Wes, Shane, Tori,Blake y Tommy ¿estén desvaneciéndose? — pregunto el black ranger, esto hizo que los mismos mencionados vieran sus manos y efectivamente estaban desapareciendo. —¡maldición! ¿Qué significa? — interrogo frustrado Wes.

— _Rangers les habla Cinthya, Arceus me informa que el tiempo de los rangers estaba por acabar, tienen que derrotar a los legendarios de una vez por todas ¡ahora!_ — después de la llamada, May se encontraba frustrada no sabía cómo acabar la batalla. —Creo que un ataque con todos juntos acabaría con al menos dos de ellos y quedarían ya solo 2…— explico la joven ranger, Shane miro a Wes. —Wes ¿tienes una armadura? — interrogo el ranger ninja, el chico asintió.

—Bien es hora de que estos rangers conozcan la armadura de nosotros— explico Shane y de un momento a otro se transformó con su armadura terrestre, Wes hizo lo mismo (imagino que deben recordar las armaduras así que me limito a describirlas XD) una vez con su super trajes los super sentai quedaron sorprendidos. —¡Increíble! — dijo Paul, Tobias estaba fascinado con el diseño y May bueno ella se preguntaba si tendría una armadura como esa ya que miro un patrón y solo los rojos tenían armadura XD.

Una batalla feroz se desatoro contra nuestros rangers, Shane la hacía frente al mismo moltres y Wes al zapdos mientras que Tobias, Ash, Tori y Blake peleaban con giratina por otro lado se miraba a May, Drew, Tommy luchando con zygrade y a Dawn contra Serena, jirachi se había ocultado en un árbol preocupado por su mami.

—¡Wes! El tiempo se agota…— dice Shane mientras termina la batalla con moltres de un golpe, el ranger de fuerza del tiempo también termino su batalla. —¿Qué sugieres? — interrogo.

Shane sonrió, segundos después el mismo ranger ninja parece detrás de Ash. —Escúchame silver ranger, nuestro tiempo ha terminado aquí así que esto tómalo como un regalo para que ustedes puedan derrotar a los villanos de su mundo—

Y en cuestión de segundos el mismo Shane le había cedido su armadura a Ash. —Es tu…—

—Si mi armadura, úsala con sabiduría pues te darás cuenta que tiene grandes poderes además debes de usarla para proteger mas no hacer daño, cuento contigo silver ranger— dijo y termino por desaparecer, Wes se puso frente a May. —Esto es para ti, mi armadura úsala con sabiduría y recuerda que tienen que salvar a todo el mundo, está en sus manos red ranger y por favor regresen a Jen…— esto último lo dijo con un dejo de tristeza y desapareció, May asintió y cuando miro a su alrededor ya solo estaban sus amigos, los otros rangers habían desaparecido.

Y con su partida, 2 pilares más habían regresado con Arceus. —¿ya se fueron sus amigos? Que lastima… creo que nos han dejado la tarea más fácil— se burló Serena, May y Ash se miraron y se pusieron enfrente de sus amigos. —No tan rápido Fokone, tenemos algo que nuestros amigos nos dejaron… ¡modo super sentai pocket monster armadura! —

Exclamaron los dos, y así los rangers se hicieron de un nuevo poder, se sentía en sus venas. La batalla empezó el mismo Ash le hizo frente de Giratina solo mientras que May se abalanzo contra Fokone y el resto derroto a zygrade con un potente ataque de hielo gracias a Dawn, todo esto los había dejado muy cansados a tal extremo que Tobias, Paul y Dawn perdieron su transformación. —Ga…ganamos…— dijo entre respiros la pobre chica.

Jirachi sale del árbol y vuela para abrazar a Dawn. —¡jirachi! Qué bueno que estas bien— dice la chica y sus ojitos empiezan a humedecerse, cuando Ash parece que derroto a giratina puesto que el pokemon robot estaba en el suelo sin movimiento alguno respira más tranquilo y voltea a ver a May quien había dejado de pelear con Serena puesto que la deja noqueada, la chica mira al silver ranger y asiente. Cuando los 5 se reúnen, May se destransforma y Ash igual, miran al pequeño jirachi feliz pero no contaban con que giratina saldría de los escombros y los atacaría de nuevo…

—Es hora de irnos rangers, nuestra misión ha terminado— dice May y en cuestión de segundos ven como giratina velozmente roba a jirachi de los brazos de Dawn. —¡Noo! ¡jirachi! — exclama la chica, el pokemon robot sale volando. —¡Ash! ¡ayuda! — dice desesperada la peliazul, el joven se transforma y llama a su armadura, esta vez se encargaría de matarlo entonces ve un botón que dice "modo aéreo" lo selecciona y su armadura se transforma para poder volar por el cielo. —¡Wooow! Shane tenía razón, esto es magnífico ¡tiene increíbles poderes! — dijo el azabache y se apresuró, aumento su velocidad y alcanzo al giratina y como su velocidad era igual a la del pokemon logro golpearlo y quitarle a jirachi para después atacarlo con un potente rayo, destruyendo a si el robot que cayó en picada al piso. —Todo está bien jirachi…— dijo el azabache , el pokemon solo se abrazó más fuerte a Ash.

Actualmente en la mansión…

—Dawn, te considere un deseo y después de eso podre estar 3 días aquí con ustedes antes de volver a dormir 10 siglos— dice el pokemon con cabeza de estrella, jirachi había sido actualizado de todo lo que paso durante su tiempo dormido y sabia la muerte de la pink ranger pero solo le concedería un deseo a Dawn ya que ella fue la del corazón noble, la chica miro a todos sus compañeros y a Arceus, este último asintió con la cabeza, ella sonrío. —Jirachi deseo que traigas de regreso a Jen, la pink ranger de fuerza del tiempo— el pokemon asintió y se elevó un poco después abrió sus ojos y el tercero una vez echo una luz blanca lo cubrió duro 5 segundos después el jirachi cayó en brazos de Dawn profundamente dormido, eso lo canso un poco.

-En otra dimensión-

—¡Wes! Qué bueno que regresaste— exclamo Trip, el joven lo saludo pero no podía ocultar su tristeza. —¿Qué tienes? Oye ¿Dónde esta Jen? — pregunto el joven de cabellos verdes, Wes quería hablar pero tenía un nudo en la garganta. —Ella…

Antes de que pudiera decir algo llegan la antigua yellow ranger y el blue ranger empujando a Wes a la sala principal donde estaba el coronel dándole la espalda. —Wes es un gusto tener de vuelta, a ti y a Jen— dijo el anciano, Wes no entendio lo último que dijo. —Lo siento sr. Pero solo soy yo, Jen…ella bueno…— no sabía ni cómo empezar hasta el coronel lo cayo y le dijo "mire por usted mismo, ella está justo detrás suyo" y cuando Wes se giró la vio, tan hermosa y radiante como siempre.

No aguanto y la abrazo dando un par de vueltas con ella, la beso. —¿Cómo? — se preguntó, ella lo abrazo. —Fueron ellos mi querido Wes, lograron cumplir su promesa—

El chico sonrío. —Les deseo lo mejor a los super sentar pocket monster— dijo Wes y sus amigos asintieron.

 **-En la dimensión actual de nuestros héroes-**

Se miraba que jirachi le había tomado mucho cariño a la blue ranger pues no se le separaba ni un momento, se encontraban ambos jugando en un columpio que tenía Cinthya casualmente en un gran árbol frondoso no muy lejos del árbol de cerezo, ella estaba sentada y el jirachi la empujaba. —Mami esto es muy divertido—

La escena era observada por el mismo Ash desde el marco de la puerta, a su compañía llega May con una sonrisa. —Esos dos son muy unidos, deberías ir y hacer tu rol de padre ¿no crees? — comento la chica con una sonrisa leve ya que provoco que Ash perdiera un poco el equilibrio. —No digas tonterías May— contesto el chico acomodándose el cuello de su camisa, la chica sonrío. —Ve o Paul te la puede ganar, escuche que quería salir con Dawn hace un par de meses…— comento y se fue del lugar dejando a Ash con la duda segundos después llego a donde estaban Dawn y jirachi, esta vez el azabache le estaba dando push a los dos. Minutos más tarde se observan al azabache y la peliazul sentados debajo del gran árbol y jirachi jugando en el regazo de Ash.

—Que divertido fue eso— comento Ash, la chica asintió y miro como jirachi bostezo entonces se tomó la libertad de tomar al pokemon y arrullarlo un poco antes de que el pokemon cerrara sus ojos hizo un comentario. —Mami, papi los quiero— y quedo profundamente dormido, esta escena enterneció al dúo se miraron y sonrieron, Ash recordó las palabras de May hace unos minutos y quien sabe de dónde saco fuerzas para ver a Dawn a los ojos y lentamente acercar su rostro hacia el de ella para fundirse en un beso.

 **-En la época de los power rangers tormenta ninja-**

Se puede observar a Tori con su traje de surf preparada para hacerle frente a unas olas sin embargo Blake llega y la abraza por detrás. —Tori hay algo que quería decirte con los otros rangers pero no pude— le susurro el chico en el odio, la joven puso sus manos sobre las de Blake la verdad no le molestaba para nada que el chico la abrazara. —Y ¿Qué era?.

—Tori ¿Quieres ser mi novia? — la chica se sonroja pero acepta y se dan un pequeño beso de la nada salen Haunter, Shane, Dustin y Cam con una gran sonrisa. —Ya era hora tortolitos— comenta Haunter, todos sonríen y los 6 empiezan a surfear.

 _Continued…_

* * *

 **Con esto finaliza el team up, espero les haya gustado XD y gracias por el apoyo y aceptación del fanfic :D, los próximos capítulos ya serán las finales, nuestros rangers ya tienen poderes, mega poderes y ahora un armadura incluso han resivido ayuda de nuevos rangers asi que… en unos cuantos caps mas finalizara todo…!**

R **eviews:**

 **Dragon titánico: No sabes cómo me alegro tu post XD como si le hubieras echo un opening a mi fanfic jaja pero con wild forcé XD uno de mis opening favoritos de los power rangers x3!.**

 **CCSakuraforever: Que bueno que te gustara y el timeup también :3 espero que esta conti sea de tu total agrado y ver tu continuación con tu trabajo! :D.**


	11. Chapter 11 celos prohibidos

**_Disclaimer: Pokemon/pocket monster y los power rangers/super sentai no me pertenecen y con pokemon/pocket monster y los power rangers/super sentai quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor._**

 ** _FANFICTION: Super Sentai Pocket Monster._**

 ** _Zelaya: Saludos! Mis queridos lectores, una idea original gracias a mi querido lector Arturo quien aporto ideas para este gran trabajo, como pueden leer es un crossover de pokemon/pocket monster y power rangers/super sentai, tal vez piensen que es una idea descabellada sin embargo no eh leído un fic que convine estos grandes programas/series._**

 ** _Pokemon/pocket monster lo creo Satoshi Tajiri junto con Junichi Masuda y Ken Sugimori, fue transmitido por primera vez el 1 de abril de 1997._**

 ** _Power rangers/ super sentai lo creo Shotaro Ishinomori, en 1975 y 1977 se estrenaron._**

 ** _Capítulo11: Celos prohibidos._**

* * *

Un mes ha transcurrido desde que los super sentai pocket monster recibieron ayuda de Wes, Jen, Shane, Blake, Tori y Tommy Oliver, mes en el que se han hecho de 650 pilares o sea más de la mitad lo que significa que la batalla final esta cercas… Con ese tiempo que transcurrió la partida de Jirachi fue inevitable a una ranger en especial le había afectado puesto que se encariño con dicho pokemon. La blue ranger conocida como Dawn Villareal se encuentra profundamente dormida recargada en un árbol frondoso y que le traía recuerdos dulces junto al silver ranger ¿Qué recuerdos? Justo cuando jirachi se durmió en su regazo y ambos rangers se besaron y entonces… nada ¿nada? Así es absolutamente nada, nada había pasado entre ellos dos después de aquel beso, esto fue lo que la despertó de ese dulce sueño…

—¿Por qué no me hiciste la pregunta Ash? — fue el pensamiento de la joven de ojos zafiros, abrió lentamente los ojos para darse cuenta que eso solo había sido un breve sueño, la realidad era que no se hablaban mucho o si un pokemon atacaba la ciudad luchaban como compañeros y nada más de echo parecía que Ash huía de ella. —No entiendo su actitud, luchando siempre me protege y cuando estamos en la mansión de Cinthya parece que no existo o me evita ¿Qué diablos le ocurre? — la chica estaba teniendo una batalla mental sobre las acciones del azabache y es que simplemente no entendía su actitud hacia ella, quizás solo quizás el no siente lo mismo que ella pero… de ser así ¿Por qué diablos la beso?.

—Hola ¿todo bien amiga? — cuestiona la líder de los ranger quien llega y se sienta al lado de su mejor amiga, la joven de ojos azules la mira seria. —Creo saber qué es lo que te ocurre supongo que tiene que ver con Ash ¿me equivoco? Creí que ya eran novios después de aquel beso acaso no…— se detuvo para mirar los ojos de su amiga los cuales reflejaban gran tristeza y negó con la cabeza levemente. —No puedo creerlo ¿pero qué diablos piensa ese idiota? ¡ya deberían ser novios! — chillo la red ranger a la chica de nombre Dawn se le formo una gota estilo anime en la nuca.

—Quizá no le gusto— dijo Villareal mirando al piso y cuando estaba por quebrar en llanto sintió la mano de su amiga en su hombro se giró y la observo, May le regalo una sonrisa. —Tranquila Dawn, aquí me tienes para lo que necesites— dijo la joven y se abrazaron sonriendo, May le tomo aprecio a Dawn claro que una que otra riña tenían pero nada que no pudieran resolver hablando.

Por otro lado en la mansión en alguna de las habitaciones se encuentran el black ranger discutiendo con una rubia de ojos zafiros. —¡Por que no quieres aceptarme! ¡soy tan bueno como cualquier otro! Estoy seguro de lo que siento por usted profesora Gonzales— dijo Tobias algo frustrado, la maestra lo miraba con profundo suplicio ni ella misma supo en que momento un sentimiento empezó a brotar por su alumno Tobias Banner ¿Cómo era posible?, ella negó con la cabeza. —Esto no se puede Banner, doy mayor que tu tengo 25 y tú solo 17, entiende Tobias— A Cinthya le dolía en el alma sin embargo su rozamiento podía más que sus sentimientos pero en el caso de Tobias no era así, tendía a ser terco a pesar de que ella fuera más grande, físicamente el joven de cabellos lilas era un poco más alto que ella, la tomo en brazos y viéndola directo a los ojos le planto un beso lleno de emoción y pación pero sobre todo con esmero.

—Uted siempre será con quien yo quiero estar— le susurra Tobias, la suelta lentamente y se pone en marcha cuando estaba por girar la perilla de la puerta, ni la misma rubia supo por qué pero su mente se nublo y detuvo a Tobias este al girarse se sorprendió de que la misma profesora era quien lo besaba ahora con tanto deseo, la rodeo por la cintura y la atrajo hacia el para sentirla más cerca ella en su defensa rodeo el cuello de Tobias y empezó por acariciar su cabellera.

Entre besos y caricias Cinthya soltó una frase "esto no es correcto" sin embargo no fue fundamento suficiente para detenerse. —¿Quién decide que es lo correcto? — contesto el joven Banner entre besos, ambos estaban liberando tensión y todo lo que sentían desde hace algún tiempo.

Mientras tanto en la sala estaban Ash, Drew y Paul estos dos últimos animaron a su amigo para que ya de una vez le hiciera la pregunta del millón a Dawn. —¿Enserio aun no le haces la pregunta? ¿eres tonto? — interroga Paul algo molesto, el chico sintió algo por Dawn algún tiempo atrás sin embargo al ver como la blue ranger se preocupaba por Ash, todo lo que una vez sintió por ella murió y ahora la miraba como una gran amiga, el azabache solo miraba al piso y jugaba con sus dedos, Drew suspiro. —No digo que sea fácil Ash, para mí tampoco lo fue cuando le dije a May, una relación no es fácil nadie dijo que lo seria pero si ustedes se gustan y quieren intentarlo ¿Qué te detiene? Creo yo que Villareal te ha dado todas las señales para que tú le hagas la pregunta— explica Drew.

—Una cosa es segura Ash si tú no te mueves, alguien más lo hará y es cuando podrás arrepentirte de no haberle propuesto a Dawn ser tu novia— dijo en tono serio Paul, el chico de las "z" lo miro por unos segundos y después en su rostro se formó una sonrisa. —¡Tienen razón! En este momento iré a decirle que sea mi novia— se animó mientras se ponía de pie, los dos chicos le hicieron la seña del pulgar.

El joven azabache trago grueso, hace 5 minutos estaba decidido pero ahora que estaba viendo a May y a su futura chica en aquel árbol pensaba mucho las cosas hasta que Drew le dio un zape. —¿Lo harás o no? — le interrogo el Ketchum lo miro algo molesto pero no dijo nada y tembloroso camino hasta donde estaban las chicas. —Dawn ¿podemos hablar? — cuestiono el chico, May entendió la situación y se retiró. —Sabes creo que ha pasado un mes desde aquel momento de nosotros.

El joven hizo una leve pausa, el corazón de ambos rangers se empezó a acelerar. —Creo que debí preguntarte algo desde hace tiempo pero no tenía el valor suficiente…— corto la oración para tomar aire y justo cuando estaba por pedirle que fuera su novia suena el móvil de la blue ranger quien al mirar el whatsap se asombra y después una gran sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro. —¡No lo puedo creer! Ash lo siento mucho pero me tengo que ir— se excusó rápido y cuando entro a la mansión fue directo con May a pedirle que la acompañara, Ash solo la miro irse con la red ranger entonces su soledad se juntaron Drew, Paul y Tobias. —Sí que eres lento mi hermano— comento el black ranger.

½ hora después se ven llegar a las chicas con una tercera persona, un joven de ojos color miel y cabello rubio, responde al nombre de Jun (su vestimenta es el de los videojuegos). —Bien D.D. te espero afuera— dialogo el joven, la chica hizo un puchero odiaba que le dijeran "D.D." pero no se entretuvo más se fue rápido a su habitación temporal y empezó a arreglarse, esta escena fue captada por todos los hombres rangers al igual que May quien llego y se aplasto en el sofá recargando su cabeza en su novio Drew y este la abrazo. —¿Cómo les fue amor? — pregunto el joven de cabellos verdes, ella suspiro. —No me quejo.

La blue ranger baja y su vestimenta era un vestido blanco con flores azules, un gorro de paja, unas sandalias de color azules y una bolsa que hacia juego además su cabello lucia hermoso suelto. Ash no la dejaba de mirar, la chica se despidió con la mano y entonces los hombres voltearon a ver al azabache. —¿Dejaras que se vaya torpe? — pregunto Paul. —¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué la espié? — contesto molesto el azabache, entonces sus 3 amigos lo miraron como diciendo " ¿no es obvio idiota?" el chico bufo y se puso de pie, siguió a Dawn se sorprendió al verla acompañada de un tipo rubio con ojos hermosos ¿Quién es él? ¿Por qué tanta confianza con Dawn? ¿Por qué la abraza mucho?. Eran preguntas que rondaban por la mente del azabache, sentía su cara arder ¿Qué era ese sentimiento? Sentía una mezcla de rabia, dolor y desprecio ¿Por qué?.

Después de 1 hora y media de que Dawn y Jun se metieron a ver una película decidieron que era hora de ir a comer algo, en todo ese tiempo el azabache los seguía de lejos. —Conmigo nunca fue al cine ¿Por qué con el sí? — pensó Ash molesto, la gota que derramo el vaso fue cuando el rubio acerco una de sus manos en la mejilla de Dawn para limpiarle un poco del batido que había bebido la chica, esto hizo que al mismo Ketchum le saliera vapor de las orejas. —Interrumpo ¿Algo? — llego sin descaro alguno el azabache a donde estaban Dawn y Jun.

La blue ranger tenía cara de asombro. —Hola mi nombre es Jun, un placer— se presentó el chico extendiendo su mano pero Ash lo ignoro. —Dawn ¿podemos hablar? — la chica sintió pena ¿Cómo era posible que el idiota de Ash la celara? Se excusa con Jun y se apartaron unos cuantos metros de la mesa. —¿Él es tu novio? ¿Por qué te abraza con tanta confianza? ¿Qué relación tienes con él? ¿Por qué nunca fuiste al cine conmigo? — empezó un extraño cuestionario por parte de Ash, Dawn lo miraba sorprendida una vez terminaron sus preguntas ella estaba medio fastidiada. —Creo que no tienes ningún derecho a meterte en mi vida personal ¿Quién eres tú para decidir con quién salgo y con quien no? — dijo la joven mirándolo seria y posando sus manos en sus caderas, el joven se ruborizo unos segundos ¿Qué podía decir?. —El… no me agrada para ti además no tiene mucho que nos besamos y andas… ¿con otro? — dijo el joven con dolor en sus palabras, Dawn no podía creer lo que escuchaba, una venita salida se hizo presente en su cara. La chica respiro profundo llevaban 5 minutos discutiendo y cada palabra que salía de Ash le dolía ¿Cómo podía pensar que ella era una fácil y salía con el primer hombre que se le cruzara? Se encontraba cabizbaja y con los puños cerrados. —No tienes derecho ¡ni siquiera somos novios tonto! — exclamo la joven, unas lágrimas se derramaron por parte de ella, el Ketchum quiso abrazarla pero su líder se comunicó con ellos.

—Un moustro ataca la ciudad bueno de echo son 2, los necesito estamos a dos cuadras del centro comercial, los espero ¡rapido! — se corta la comunicación.

En eso Ash mira como Dawn corre hacia el restaurante. —¿A dónde vas? ¿no escuchaste? Nos necesitan en el centro comercial— la joven se paró en seco y lo miro por unos instantes. —iré por Jun, él es mi responsabilidad— y sin decir más se transformó y antes de que pudiera irse Ash la tomo del brazo ahora él estaba cabizbaja la chica lo miro seria. —El… te gus…ta? — la chica de ojos azules no puede creer la pregunta, se suelta de manera brusca de Ash. —Él es mi primo, idiota— en eso la chica empieza a correr seguida por Ash quien se transformó rápidamente al llegar al restaurante ven un gran alboroto y en una de las mesas esta Fokone teniendo preso a Jun, Dawn se para en seco extenendiendo su brazo para que Ash también parase. —¡Suelta a Jun, zorra! — chillo la blue ranger a lo que Serena sonrió y negó con la cabeza. —Me toca vengarme blue ranger— y dicho eso golpea a Jun dejándolo inconsciente esto enciende la Villareal y se va con todo para atacar a Serena, una batalla entre ellas se hace presente y al joven azabache aprovecha para poner a salvo a Jun, una vez lo recuesta en el piso dice "soy un idiota" después va con Dawn para ayudarla quien estaba gravemente herida y sin transformación, Serena por su lado estaba muy agitada, una sonrisa perversa se forma en su rostro. —No eres rival para mi blue ranger.

—¿Serena? — la llamo el joven Ketchum, la chica se giró. —¿Cómo sabes mi…?

El joven mira primero a Dawn y después a ella. —Tenía una hermana con el mismo nombre— dice el joven, la chica lo mira seria. —Yo… tenía un hermano de nombre Ash ¿acaso tu silver ranger, te llamas Ash? — interroga, el joven asiente y se quita el casco gris que le cubría el rostro.

Se miran por un par de minutos y todo el momento es interrumpido por May. —¡Demonios! ¿Por qué tardan tanto? ¡Ash tu armadura no me vendría mal! Dawn no me responde espero que estén juntos ¡necesito su ayuda, maldición! Tobias y Paul están muy agotados y…— la comunicación se corta, Serena se aleja unos pasos. —Te necesitan— y cuando Ash quiso detenerla la chica se había desaparecido, lo que lo hizo entrar en razón fue ver como Dawn se levantaba sola a duras penas y en un santiamén fue a ayudarla. —¿ella es tu hermana? — interrogo con algo de dolor, Serena le dio una buena paliza pero ella tampoco se la dejo fácil al menos 2 costillas le rompió, el azabache no dijo nada. —Contesta Ash ¿es o no tu hermana? — dijo la chica mientras lo miraba, ella estaba recargada en el joven quien había cruzado un brazo de ella por su cuello y la tenía sujetada de la cintura. —No estoy seguro…

—Pues más vale que lo estés, ella es el enemigo— contesto y por su orgullo se separó de Ash y como pudo camino hasta donde estaba Jun mientras que el azabache fue para ayudar con su armadura en modo aéreo, los pokemon resultaron ser Ho-oh y un zoroark, en la mansión Dawn vendo a su a primo tenía unos cuantos raspones además le conto toda la historia sobre de que ahora era una guardiana del mundo o algo por el estilo el rubio prometió no contarle a sus tíos sobre eso, la chica sonríe. —Cuanto quieras irte adelante yo tengo que reportarme con mi líder— dijo al peliazul y salió del cuarto, Jun se puso de pie y empezó a caminar por la casa hasta ver al mismísimo Ketchum, justo al que quería toparse. —Tú debes ser Ash, Dawn me habla mucho de ti por whatsap incluso algunas fotos me envía donde salen ustedes y se mira muy feliz a tu lado, Ash si ella es feliz yo también— explica mirando el atardecer hizo una breve pausa y después lo miro serio. —Pero…si la lastimas te las veras conmigo y mi hermano Kenny, ambos sabemos artes marciales mixtas— comento el joven, el silver ranger sonríe. —No les tengo miedo y jamás lastimaría a Dawn.

Contesto el joven con total tranquilidad, el rubio sonríe. —Bueno te confesare que aunque es mi prima, ella me gustaba hasta hace poco puesto que empezó a contarme de ti y note su alegría, una sonrisa que nunca había visto y pues… no se puede competir contra eso ¿o sí? Bien es hora de irme ya me despedí de D.D. y solo quería hablar contigo ¡hasta luego primo! — salió corriendo gritando la última frase logrando un rubor en Ash. El joven de las "Z" visita a Dawn en su alcoba, una vez dentro le pide unas disculpas y confiesa que estaba celoso además de hacerle una propuesta…

El joven se inclina y toma la mano de la chica, ella se pone rojita como tomate. —Dawn Villareal ¿quieres ser mi novia? — al escuchar la pregunta del millón la chica se abalanza contra Ash haciendo que ambos cayeran al piso, ella quedando encima del joven. —Si quiero— y formalizan el noviazgo con un beso, más tarde se ven a los 6 rangers en la sala viendo la tele y a Cinthya que llegaba con una merienda, Arceus estaba meditando. Hasta que abre abruptamente los ojos. —Alguien toca la puerta— comenta y en segundos tocan el timbre, Cinthya abre y ve a Fokone en pésimo estado, con sangre, moretones y su ropa en horribles condiciones, sucia y llena de lodo. —Ayuda…— es lo único que dice antes de desplomarse, Cinthya logra agarrarla y se gira para verlos a todos quienes están muy sorprendidos en eso el azabache reacciona y ayuda a Cinthya tomando a Serena al estilo princesa. —Tenemos que ayudarla, ella es mi hermana…

To be continued…

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **CCSakuraforever: Saludos lectora! Que bueno que te haya gustado el timeup : ) se trabajo mucho en eso XD y el nivel de nuestros rangers jeje! El fic está por terminar :3 espero que cada capítulo te haya gustado como yo disfrute escribiéndolo! ;)**

 **Amo del vacio: Saludos y gracias por tu review XD aunque lo del principio me dejo algo confusa… es interesante saber que no soy la única que pensó en un crossover sobre power rangers y pokemon jaja! Saludos.**


	12. Chapter 12 Infiltrada parte I

_**Disclaimer: Pokemon/pocket monster y los power rangers/super sentai no me pertenecen y con pokemon/pocket monster y los power rangers/super sentai quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor.**_

 _ **FANFICTION: Super Sentai Pocket Monster.**_

 _ **Capítulo12: Infiltrada parte I.**_

* * *

Nos centramos en la guarida de Lysson y Cyruz (la nave) ambos estaban en una mesa redonda uno enfrente del otro, ya habían terminado de comer y empezó una conversación. —Eres perverso al jugar con los sentimientos y memorias de 2 pobres hermanos que solo se tienen uno al otro— comento el tipo de cabellos azules mostrando una sonrisa perversa.

Lysson se introdujo el ultimo trozo de carne y acto seguido se limpió con la servilleta después lo miro serio. —Todo gracias a nuestro querido mega Alakazam por su gran poder puede entrar en las mentes de las personas y hacer un revoltijo, justo lo que empecé a hacer con Fokone y el silver ranger ahora que se encontraron Serena tiene que hacer que todos confíen en ella una vez echo eso Alakazam ya sabes que hacer jaja ¡esos rangers no sabrán ni que los golpeo! — exclamo y empezó a escucharse una risa malvada por toda la nave.

—Eres brillante mi estimado Lysson.

0o0o0o0

Mientras tanto en la mansión de Cinthya se encontraba el azabache desesperado con su hermana en brazos la cual estaba en pésimo estado. —¡Ayúdenme! ¿no me oyen? Serena necesita nuestra ayuda, alguno llame una ambulancia algún doctor lo que sea ¡rápido! — grito molesto el chico, todos lo miraban y nadie decía nada.

—Bien si no cuento con ustedes, iré yo solo— dijo de manera fría y cuando se giró y estaba por salir sintió la mano de alguien sobre su hombro derecho al voltear su cabeza se dio cuenta que su novia Dawn quien en su mirar reflejaba compasión. —Tranquilo Ash, tienes que calmarte primero ¿De acuerdo?.

—Bien.

Pasamos a otra escena donde Serena ya estaba "estable" la tenían en un cuarto ya no estaba sucia y tenía una pijama color rosa, tenía la mano vendada y una curita en la nariz actualmente ella estaba dormida y a su lado estaba Ash cuidándola de cualquier cosa o peligro había estado ahí desde que ella llego en esa silla desde que la mandaron a esa habitación y no había salido en ningún momento cuando su hermana despertara él quería estar ahí.

—Todo mejorara Serena— susurro tomando la mano de su hermana y después él también había sido víctima de Morfeo.

Por otro lado en el despacho de Cynthia se encontraba Arceus y la misma hablando de algo delicado. —¿Crees que este bien tenerla con nosotros, Arceus?.

—No lo sé pero aun así hay que mantenerla cercas podríamos descubrir cualquier cosa que esté planeando Lysson y Cyruz además cualquiera tiene derecho a redimirse ¿no crees? — dijo Arceus quien observaba a la rubia posada en su asiento y revisando unos papeles en el escritorio.

3 días habían pasado desde que Serena/Fokone había entrado en la mansión de Cynthia mismos en donde empezó a ganarse la confianza de todos sobre todo su hermano con quien entreno al segundo día de estar con ellos y actualmente estaban entrenando en el patio, ambos eran buenos cada golpe era detenido por el otro, tenían una sonrisa como si nunca hubiesen peleado con un buen contrincante. —Eres bueno Ash— comento la chica que estaba en posición de pelea el sudor recorría su cara de porcelana traía puesto un atuendo que consistía en short de mezclilla y una blusa rosada de tirantes además su cabellera estaba recogida en una coleta (como en el anime) Ash por su lado estaba vestido deportivo con atuendo gris. —Tú tampoco lo haces mal Serena.

Mientras ellos continuaban luchando una ranger estaba en la cocina preparando una limonada natural una vez termino puso 2 vasos en la charola y prosiguió a servirlo después guardo la limonada en el refri. —Bien creo que esos 2 se merecen algo refrescante en especial Ash.

La joven tomo la charola y con cuidado fue recorriendo el largo pasillo hasta dar con la puerta deslizadora que da al patio. —¿Paul? ¿podrías abrirme? — dijo la chica al mirar a su amigo pasar leyendo un libro este dejo de leer y asintió con la cabeza. —Claro.

Y cuando la chica miro al patio junto con Paul miraron una escena un tanto extraña, Ash en el piso y Serena sobre él. —Woo eso es nuevo.

Comento Paul con algo de gracia ya sabía de la relación entre Ash y Dawn, la ya mencionada lo mira molesta. —¿No tienes algo que hacer?.

El joven de cabellos morados se retiró riendo. —Quisiera una hermana como Serena— comento para irritar a su compañera de equipo.

Las mejillas de Dawn tomaron un leve color carmín tomo aire y lo dejo salir "una buena explicación debe tener" pensó y cuando llego formo la mejor sonrisa que pudo mientras miraba como Ash se levantaba y rápidamente ayudaba a su hermana. —¿Qué paso? — cuestiono Dawn, entonces Ash empezó a reír. —Fue divertido el entrenamiento, nada amor lo que pasa es que Serena me dio un buen ataque haciendo que me cayera y luego nos enredamos no sé cómo y termino sobre mi ¿curioso no? ¿eso es para mí? Tengo mucha sed— explico el azabache, tomo los dos vasos y le dio uno a Serena después se tomó toda la limonada y sintió tan fresca su garganta. —¡Delicioso! Como siempre— comento y le deposito un beso a Dawn en la frente.

Antes de comenzar otra charla llegan May, Drew, Tobias y Paul. —Hola chicos ¿Qué hay? — dice el de cabellos morados y mira fijamente a Dawn quien sonríe y le golpea el hombro sin embargo antes de que comenzara un relajo entre los 7 suena la alarma. — _¡Chicos Lysson mando atacar la ciudad otra vez! ¡Andando_!.

—¡Andado súper sentai pocket monster! — dice May y todos corren a excepción de Ash, Serena y Dawn, el azabache extiende su mano hacia Serena. —¿Vienes?.

Serena lo piensa unos segundos y después toma la mano de su hermano. —Vamos— los 2 van corriendo y cuando Serena pasa a un lado de Dawn la ya mencionada siente algo extraño, no sabría cómo describirlo pero sintió algo cercano al miedo quizá odio o tal vez rencor no lo sabía pero no le causo buena espina ese presentimiento. Se quedó unos segundos pasmada tratando de procesarlo cuando Arceus aparece. —¿Ocurre algo blue ranger?.

—No lo sé Arceus ¿seguro que es buena idea tenerla? — dijo la joven mirando con gran interrogación al dios pokemon.

—Ni yo lo se blue ranger sin embargo todos tenemos derecho a una segunda oportunidad ¿no?.

La chica asintió y salió corriendo para alcanzar a sus amigos.

0o0o0o0o

Mientras tanto en el centro comercial de la ciudad se encontraban dos pokemon causando estragos: Ditto y un mamoswine, el ditto podía expandirse y hacer que todas las personas se asfixiaran con su gelatinoso cuerpo mamoswine por el contrario los congelaba a todos y con canto helado los destruía.

—¡Rápido sepárense, nosotros iremos por el ditto y Serena espera a que llegue Dawn ella será tu refuerzo— ordena la líder , la chica asiente y cuando la blue ranger llega al lugar solo mira a Serena haciéndole lucha a mamoswine. —¿Dónde están los demás? — interroga ella mientras mira como Serena rompe un canto helado. —Peleando contra el otro mostró, necesito tu ayuda.

Dawn sonríe. —Tranquila yo puedo hacerlo— comenta la chica y cuando quiere atacar al mamoswine con pico taladro el pokemon mamut la golpea con una de sus patas lanzándola contra un árbol y haciendo que cayera bruscamente. —¡Dawn! — grita Serena lo que llama la atención del silver ranger y hace que el ditto lo atrape. —¡Ash concéntrate! ¡te necesito conmigo! ¡Dawn esta con Serena y tu hermana es muy buena peleando! — grita May quien estaba a unos metros de Ash este asiente y con gran fuerza logra zafarse del agarre del ditto.

Mientras tanto el mamoswine lanza un canto helado a Dawn quien no sabía cómo evitarlo entonces Serena se pone frente a la blue ranger y rompe el canto helado con un ataque. Dawn se pone de pie algo molesta. —Bien hecho.

—Un gracias es suficiente después de todo somos del mismo equipo.

—No, no somos del mismo equipo ni tu ni yo que te quede claro— dijo Dawn volteándola a ver y levantando su cristal negro para ver a los ojos a Serena.

—¿Por qué eres grosera conmigo? ¿Qué te hice? Y si no mal recuerdo te acabo de salvar el trasero— contesto Serena cruzándose de brazos.

—Yo no te lo pedí— contesto Dawn rompiendo un canto helado que acaba de lanzar mamoswine.

Las dos estaban que echaban chispas entonces de la nada cae May al piso en medio de las dos, la chica se pone de pie y se soba la cabeza. —Maldición.

—¡May! ¿Estás bien? — interroga Dawn preocupada, la joven asiente. —Bien dejen sus ridículas peleas para después ahora cambiaremos bandos, Dawn ayudaras a los demás tu eres la que posee un ataque hielo y eso nos ayudara con ditto yo por mi parte ayudare a Serena con mamoswine, ambas somos fuego así que será más fácil ¡andando!.

Una vez que cambiaron de equipo fue más fácil derrotar a los 2 pokemon o más bien adormecerlos y regresarlos a su forma de pilar, todos regresaron a la mansión e incluyendo al mismo Arceus felicitaron a Serena por su gran aportación al equipo.

Había transcurrido ya una semana desde que Serena estaba con ellos y no cabía duda que era de gran ayuda para recolectar los demás pilares con su apoyo la tarea se hacía menos pesada y aunque pareciera raro se miraba sonreír un poco más a Ash.

En una tarde cualquiera se encontraban Dawn y su novio teniendo una tarde para ellos, viendo películas hasta que algo paso…

—¿Entrenar? Mi hermana quiere entrenar.

Dawn que se encontraba acurrucada en el Ketchum rápidamente se paró. —¿Qué?.

—No te molesta ¿Verdad?.

—¿Estas mal? ¡claro que me molesta! — refunfuño la blue ranger poniéndose de pie y colocando sus manos en su cadera, Ash se puso de pie igual con los mofletes inflados. —¿Ahora de que hablas?.

—Te la pasas dándole tiempo a Serena y te acapara todo el día ¬.¬

—Espera ¿Estas celosa de mi hermana? — contesto el azabache alzando un poco la voz.

—No que va Ash ¬.¬

—¡Dawn es ridículo!.

—Todo el día estas con ella y ¿yo que? — la joven hace una pausa recordando que su novio no había tenido tanto tiempo para estar con ella en esa última semana. —No me has dado tiempo, la escuela, ser héroe y ahora tu hermana…

Dejo de mirarlo a los ojos y clavo su vista en el suelo y de repente Ash en vez de sentir enojo ahora sentía culpa. —Dawn… eso es tonto.

—¿Eso crees? — dijo ella mirándolo nuevamente.

—Si e.e

—Bien— dialoga la joven y se va dejando a Ash con la palabra en la boca y cuando abre la puerta ve a Serena quien mostraba una cara triste. —Dawn yo…

—No digas nada, que te aproveche.

0o0o0o0o0

Una chica de cabellos azules se encontraba en el patio de la gran mansion sentada en un columpio de madera que colgaba en una de las grandes y fuertes ramas del árbol. —Hola.

—Hola Cynthia— saluda Dawn sin muchos ánimos. —Sabes noto que a pesar de que Serena sea la hermana de Ash no te cae muy bien ¿Por qué? Ha demostrado ser buena colaboradora.

—No se… hay algo profesora no sé qué es pero no me inspira confianza…

—Te diré algo, deberías darte una oportunidad uno nunca sabe quizá hasta tengan algo en común ¿lo prometes Dawn? Digo porque si no lo intentas me obligas a ponerte un examen oral y dudo que lo apruebes ya que están tan ocupados salvando el mundo.

—Profesora usted sí que es malvada.

0o0o0o0

Después de esa charla rápidamente la ciudad es atacada por el pokemon flygon, nuestros héroes se apresuran y junto a Serena empieza la batalla. —¡Serena, Dawn como jefa les pido que luchen contra ese pokemon y lo derroten ustedes tienen ventaja en cuanto a nosotros llevaremos a los civiles a un lugar seguro ¡ahora! — ordena May, las dos asienten muy a su pesar Dawn hace equipo con Serena.

—¡Dawn necesito que congeles las alas de flygon! — dice Serena quien está atacándolo con un lanzallamas y el pokemon lo está haciendo de la misma forma, Dawn asiente y se mueve de lugar hasta quedar justo atrás del pokemon y tener una vista para apuntar a las alas después impacta su rayo de hielo dejando imposibilitado al pokemon y haciendo que callera en picada es entonces que Serena lo recibe con una bola sombra muy poderosa haciendo que el pokemon regrese a su forma de pilar. —Lo hicimos.

—Sí.

Más tarde en la gran mansión todos estaban conviviendo juntos y entonces llega la blue ranger que aunque no estaba completamente segura de lo que iba a hacer solo quería llevar la fiesta en paz y recuperar a su novio. —Chicos…

—¿Qué ocurre Dawn? — dice Cynthia quien baja el libro que estaba leyendo y esboza una sonrisa, se hacía una idea de lo que se venía, Dawn dio un pequeño discurso sobre moral y que a veces uno comete errores por juzgar a un libro por su portada dando como conclusión que aceptaba ya a Serena como una de ellos y termino con una pregunta ' ¿me perdonan?' esto lo hizo más hacia Ash que a los demás, el joven sonrió y antes de que pudiera decirle algo o besarla Serena se abalanzó contra Dawn. —Qué alegría.

—Te quiero— dejo salir Ash despues de que su hermana le dejo libre el camino hacia Dawn la chica sonrió y le deposito un beso en la mejilla. —Y yo a ti.

Mientras tanto en la malvada nave…

—Lysson, Serena/Fokone se ha infiltrado con éxito.

To be continued…

* * *

 **Saludos a los que le están dando la oportunidad a este trabajo, este capitulo fue rapido e inspirado en unas ideas que me surgieron de la nada el próximo capitulo sera sobre Serena &...**

 **~ESPEREN QUE ESTO AUN NO ACABA Y AUNQUE TARDE 6 MESES O UN PERIODO LARGO TENGAN POR SEGURO QUE VOLVERÉ PARA TERMINARLO!**

 **Reviews:**

 **CCSakuraforever: Saludos lectora! Me gusta mucho ver tu review has sido una buena lectora y que me dejes post cada que lo lees me inspira a querer continuar con mi labor gracias! Te informo que pronto comenzara la batalla final y tengo contemplado ahora a 2 legendarios que podrían causar gran problema a nuestro héroes.**

 **Blackhawk95: gracias por tus comentarios y tienes razón algunas de las cosas han ido muy rápido XD pero la verdad no sabía muy bien cómo llevar el contexto de la historia y si releyendo mi historia me di cuenta de unos cuantos errores que enmendare próximamente… gracias por darle la oportunidad a otros trabamos míos : ).**

 **Kirito: Si lo habrán solo que no había tenido tiempo o inspiración para continuar XD el fic aún le falta la batalla final jeje y un bonito epilogo n.n**

 **Guest: gracias :3.**

 **JulioLeon15: gracias por lo bonito que me has puesto ten por seguro que lo continuare!.**


	13. Chapter 13 Infiltrada parte II

_**Disclaimer: Pokemon/pocket monster y los power rangers/super sentai no me pertenecen y con pokemon/pocket monster y los power rangers/super sentai quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor.**_

 _ **FANFICTION: Super Sentai Pocket Monster.**_

 _ **Capítulo13: Infiltrada parte II.**_

* * *

 **Aquellos cuerpos estaban bañados en sudor habían transcurrido alrededor de 3 horas desde que iniciaron su pequeño entrenamiento en mansión de Cinthya, era Ash y su hermana, aquella pareja de peleadores no parecía ceder ante ningún golpe uno esquivaba y el otro era igual de bueno y si uno acertaba dando un golpe al otro al instante el contrincante lograba regresarle el ataque, gotas de sudor caían al pasto ambos tenían una sonrisa ¿Quién ganaría en esta lucha? Entonces el Ketchum se distrajo por unos segundos y Serena aprovecho para tomarlo del brazo y tirarlo contra el piso el joven se quejó y alzo sus manos.** —Me rindo.

Ella sonrió y después le tendió la mano para que se levantara, la joven tenía su cabello recogido en una coleta como en el anime y traje deportivo al igual que Ash solo que el del joven era color gris y el de Serena rojo. Ambos estaban sentados en el agradable e inmenso patio disfrutando de un buen atardecer, el chico tenía su mirada en aquella bella imagen entre naranja y rosada mientras que Serena lo miraba un poco entonces sus ojos toman un leve color rosado y después vuelven a la normalidad. —Oye Ash… supongo que todos ustedes se conocen muy bien ¿verdad?.

—Si aunque al principio fue difícil pero todos nos conocemos y tenemos confianza en los unos a los otros— contesto el joven con una alegría en sus ojos. —Vaya… ósea se conocen tan bien que podrías decir ¿Qué conocen sus virtudes y debilidades?.

El chico se detuvo un momento pensando y después la miro. —Si podría decirse que si… ¿a qué viene todo esto? — pregunto el chico algo confundido. —Oh lo que pasa es que quisiera conocerlos a todo un poco… ¿Qué me dices de tu novia? Debe tener algún secreto oculto ¿no crees?.

—No sé si este bien hablar de eso, no me incumbe Serena— replico el joven a lo que la chica lo tomo del brazo y con mirada juguetona contesto. —Oh vamos es solo una pregunta curiosa de tu hermana ¿no hay confianza?.

El joven lo pensó un par de segundos. —Bueno ya que lo pones así… Villareal no habla mucho del asunto ya que es un tema delicado veras su madre no la quiso nunca… Solo cuenta con su padre Lance, ese señor es todo para Dawn su padre vio por ella siempre aun cuando Johana estaba Lance dio el 210% por su hija, él siempre la amo pero su madre… ella dice que desconoce el motivo y cada vez que quiere hablar de eso termina llorando y con sus ojitos rojos además de dormida en mi pecho— termino de explicar el azabache, Serena puso cara triste. —Lo siento mucho por Dawn pero ella es fuerte y puede contra todo…

—Bueno y… ¿Qué me dices de May? Ella parece una muy buena líder y muy fuerte si la haces enojar creo que no saldrías vivo— comento la chica tratando de dejar a un lado el oscuro pasado de Dawn, Ash sonrió al escuchar lo último. —Es curioso que digas eso ya que ella y yo cuando nos conocimos empezamos con el pie izquierdo la llame mala líder y que no sabía luchar de verdad lo que le dio justo en su orgullo y quiso pelear conmigo a pesar de estar mal herida yo no me negué y pues termino mal para ella…

Comento el joven, Serena asintió. —Si pero… le diste en su orgullo ¿eso es su punto débil? Hacerla perder la cordura— dijo Serena interesada, el joven coloco su mano en su barbilla y lo analizo. —No creo… Ella nos contó que sus padres se separaron y eso le afecto además tiene un hermano menor llamado Max por quien daría hasta su vida supongo que su punto débil vendría siendo Max y su madre Caroline, insultarlos o que se entere que les sucedió algo la rompería.

—Entiendo y que me dices del Green ranger.

—Lo único que sabemos de Drew es que viene de una familia muy rica— declaro el joven, Serena continúo preguntando por Paul. —Bien Paul sufrió un accidente automovilístico donde perdió a sus padres sin embargo su hermano Reggi se encarga de él y es al único que tiene y en cuanto a Tobias su padre se llama Máximo Banner inventor del pokeface su madre lo abandono apenas tenía 8 digamos que la tipa buscaba aventuras alocadas cosa que el padre de Tobias no le podría ofrecer…

—Entiendo… creo que todos tienen una historia que contar ¿eh?.

Después de que Serena logro obtener información la cual le llego a alakazam de inmediato esta fue recibida por Lysson y Cyruz. —Esto es espléndido ya tenemos información para acabar de uno por uno con esos inútiles rangers…

—¿Con quién sugieres que empecemos? — interrogo el tipo de cabellera azul a lo que Lysson sonrió y en una gran pantalla tenía la foto de Tobias Banner y más abajo tenía la foto de sus dos padres con el actual domicilio de cada uno. —Es hora de visitar a la señora Eliza ex mujer de Banner.

Ambos sonrieron con malicia y emprendieron su viaje a un departamento algo gastado no era la mejor en la ciudad pero se podía vivir tranquilo ahí una vez llegaron se dirigieron al último piso habitación 6, abrieron la puerta de una patada sorprendiendo a la madre de Tobias quien estaba sirviéndose algo de cenar en un plato. —¿Quiénes son ustedes y que hacen en mi departamento? — interrogo la señora quien rápidamente tomo un cuchillo que tenía cercas de la barra de cocina la cual estaba cercas de la mesa.

Lysson sonríe mientras que Cyruz levanta la puerta y de un golpe la acomoda a la perfección además poniendo candado, ambos traían una mochila negra las pusieron en el piso. —Mi lady yo soy Lysson y el Cyruz hemos venido para divertirnos con usted y hacer que su hijo sufra por entrometerse en nuestro camino…

La dama de cabellos de color al igual que su hijo quedo pensativa ¿Tobias? ¿Qué había hecho?. —Sea lo que sea en lo que se metió mi hijo, tengo no tengo dinero pero su padre Maximo si, él es dueño de una gran empresa…

Cyruz empezó a sacar un tripie y lo coloco además puso una cámara que conectada a una laptop transmitía en vivo. —Escucha querida a nosotros no nos importa el dinero, tu hijo ha sido un buen chico pero pagara por meterse donde no lo llaman— dijo con voz fría Lysson mientras se aproximaba a la señora por otro lado Cyruz se encargó de que la camarada grabara todo y empezó a transmitirlo en vivo.

0o0o0o0o0En la mansión, todos estaban reunidos tomando refresco y bocadillos0o0o0o0

Ash tenía abrazada a su chica al igual que Drew, Tobias estaba en un solo sillón y Paul estaba en el piso leyendo un comic, Cinthya acaba de llegar con una bandeja y Arceus estaba con los ojos cerrados y se podría decir descansando en el piso. Entonces a la televisión se le fue la señal. —¿Qué le ocurre ahora a la tele? — interrogo el chico de las N mientras sacudía el control remoto e intentaba cambiar de canal.

Entonces la señal vuelve pero esto ya no les causo gracia a los chicos, se miraba en la televisión como tenían a la señora Eliza amarrada en una silla tenía un ojo hinchado y su ropa desgarrada además de que su pobre boca tenía un grueso hilo de sangre recorriendo toda su garganta casi inconsciente entonces se ve a Lysson saludar a la cámara mientras Cyruz estaba con la dama mandando saludos. —Hola rangers sé que justamente están viendo esto ¿no les parece divertido? Me están viendo en persona y miren nada más… ¡tenemos una invitada especial! Veamos… ¿Black ranger la reconoces? — dice el tipo tomando la cámara y acercándola a la señora quien se encontraba a duras penas con conciencia, Tobias al reconocerla se para de inmediato. —¡Madre! ¡desgraciado! —exclamo el black ranger.

Su furia aumento cuando vio como Cyruz tomaba los cabellos de la señora y la jalaba hacia atrás para que lo mirada a la cara. —Mírame cuando te hable perra— dijo y como la señora aun con las pocas fuerzas que tenía le escupió en la cara. —No ante tiranos como tú.

—Huy… parece ruda Cyruz hay que darle una lección de modales… no, no, no así no hay que tratar a los invitados maldita ramera— dijo Lysson acto seguido le soltó una bofetada haciendo que Eliza escupiera sangre. —¡arceus! ¡rápido! — dijo Cinthya, esa frase era para que el pokemon legendario se pusiera a ubicarlos lo más pronto posible, los 7 se sentían de la patada sin poder hacer nada y solo observar ¿Cómo un día tan normal paso a ser una pesadilla? Sobre todo para Banner.

—¡Bastardos! — exclamo Tobias y dejo caer su puño contras el piso. —¿black ranger? Quiero que mires lo bien que besa la ramera de tu madre— dijo Lysson mientras dejaba la camera en su lugar y después iba hasta donde estaba la dama y la empezaba a besar bruscamente a tal punto que hizo que sus labios sangraran.

—¡Hijo de…!— y cuando estaba por golpear a la televisión Paul lo detuvo. —Sé que es difícil Tobias pero tienes que controlar tu furia— el yellow ranger había tomado el brazo de su amigo pero este tenía una venda en los ojos de furia y dolor se soltó bruscamente de su amigo y lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa. —¿Cómo quieres que me calme? Si esos mal nacidos le están haciendo daño a mi madre.

—Black ranger no te perderás la mejor parte… Aremos que tu madre disfrute abrir las piernas una y otra vez ¡ja ja! — Cuando eso se escuchó rápidamente la transmisión fue cortada y en su lugar se puso una imagen de un panda diciendo ¨volveremos pronto¨.

—¿Qué ocurrió? — dijo Serena. —Es demasiada violencia para televisión obviamente lo cancelaron— explico Drew una vez que Arceus los localizo les dio las coordenadas y antes de que los chicos pudieran subir al auto de Paul y Ash, Tobias se fue en su moto sin importarle nada. —Chicos… protejan y ayuden a la madre de Tobias pero sobre todo trabajen en equipo sé que ustedes pueden con esto— comento Cinthya y todos asintieron.

—Madre… resiste un poco más…— eran los pensamientos del black ranger quien conducía a una velocidad muy alta, ya se había transformado ahora solo era cuestión de llegar mientras tanto a unas calles de su amigo se encontraban los vehículos conduciendo lo más rápido que podían. —¡Ash rapido! Tenemos que llegar para ayudar a Tobias y a su madre— decía Dawn muy preocupada.

Cuando el black ranger llego al destino se bajó rápidamente de la moto y corrió al ver el ascensor pensó que eso demoraría mucho y opto por las escaleras, los demás rangers llegaron 5 minutos después que Tobias. —Esa es la moto de Tobias y la dejo mal estacionada ¡este es el lugar! ¡andando rangers! — ordeno May, los 5 se transformaron e irrumpieron en el lugar.

Tobias abrió la puerta de un golpe y lo miro fue perturbador, el maldito de Cyruz estaba penetrando a su madre y el degenerado de Lysson estaba riendo perversamente. —¡Me las pagaran! — grito colérico dejando que en su mano derecha se formara una bola sombra poderosa. —Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí… el hijo de la ramera— dialogo Lysson con veneno.

—¡cierra el pico! — grito y lanzo el ataque que Lysson logro esquivar con facilidad. —Necesitas más que esa bola negra débil para vencerme inepto— Dijo el tipo musculoso y entonces una batalla entre Lysson y el black ranger empezó, ningún ataque de Tobias podía darle de echo el pobre chico no estaba concentrando ya que el asqueroso de Cyruz no se detenía y en un descuido por ver como el bastardo se venía en su madre el malévolo Lysson aprovecho y lo golpeó duramente en el estómago. —No te distraigas insecto.

Lysson continuo golpeando a Tobias incluso le soltó una patada en las costillas dejando al chico sin aire y cayendo gravemente al piso el joven como pudo abrió el cristal de su casco para que le entrara de algún modo aire. Los chicas al apartamento y entonces las chicas corren hacia Cyruz, Dawn lo ataca con un chorro de agua haciendo que el tipo se estampara contra la barra, May y Serena ayudan a levantar a la señora y la alejan de ese mal nacido. Cyruz se pone de pie y se sube el pantalón, no tenía camisa. —Ni estaba buena… ya usadas no valen la pena.

—Eres un maldito… ¿Cómo pueden tú y Lysson dormir en la noche? ¡rayo de hielo! — exclamo Dawn y de su pistola empezó a salir un rayo hielo que Cyruz esquivo fácilmente, una vez que May y Serena pusieron a la dama a salvo y la cubrieron fueron con Dawna ayudarla puesto que Cyruz ya tenía contra la pared. Lysson por otro lado toma a Tobias del brazo y le aplica una llave dejándolo a su merced se acerca a su oído y le susurra. —Y esto es apenas el comienzo, todos tus amigos pagaran…

Una vez que dice eso lo suelta de mala gana arrojándolo al piso. —Es todo vámonos Cyruz— comenta Lysson y arrojando una bomba de gas al piso hace que el humo se disperse y cuando este desaparece ellos ya no están. —Maldito…— susurra Tobias y pierde la conciencia.

Más tarde en la mansión de Cinthya llega Paul cargando a su amigo en su espalda junto con Drew quienes tienen una pésima cara, Cinthya al ver el estado de su querido Tobias hace que lo lleven al sofá de inmediato y saca un botiquín de primeros auxilios y empieza por curar a su estudiante Banner. La señora Eliza estaba en el hospital Serena, Dawn, May y Ash tuvieron esa tarea.

Transcurren 3 horas y todos estaban reunidos en el living, con miradas caídas pero sobre todo la mirada de Tobias tenía coraje, el chico estaba vendado de un brazo y el torso. —¿Cómo? ¿Cómo diablos supo de la madre de Tobias? ¿Cómo logro saber dónde vivía? ¿Cómo supo que eso afectaría a uno de mis rangers? — dijo May molesta, el pokemon Arceus negó con la cabeza. —Me temo que no tengo respuesta para tu pregunta red ranger.

—Arceus no podemos continuar así… No si la vida de nuestros seres queridos está en peligro— dice Dawn angustiada lo único que ella tiene en este mundo es su padre y no permitiría que le hicieran daño. —Lo se blue ranger y lo entiendo pero estamos a nada de acabar con la misión, 10 pilares y esto termina, 10 pilares y lograremos derrotar a Lysson junto con su organización solo les pido que mejoren su trabajo en equipo y que por ultimo ya acepten a Serena como una de ustedes oficialmente, ella es de gran ayuda y es la hora de que nos infiltremos en la nave de esa asqueroso gremio para acabar con ellos si hay una manera de acabar con esto es desde el fondo…

Los 8 humanos presentes asienten con la cabeza, era ahora o nunca esto tenía que terminar de una vez por todas…

-En la nave de Lysson y Cyruz-

Ellos dos estaban que no paraban de sonreír no sentían culpa por haber lastimado tanto a la madre de Tobias. —Un ranger medio roto significa que solo faltan 5 para destruirlos por dentro y después dar el golpe final con los 3 últimos pilares que he decido conservar para la batalla final ¡ja ja!.

* * *

 **Saludos a los que le están dando la oportunidad a este trabajo, hoy quise darle algo a Tobias de protagonismo o mas bien recordando su historia y asi sucederá con algunos rangers en los proximo episodios... saludos!**

 **~ESPEREN QUE ESTO AUN NO ACABA Y AUNQUE TARDE 6 MESES O UN PERIODO LARGO TENGAN POR SEGURO QUE VOLVERÉ PARA TERMINARLO!**

 **Reviews:**

 **CCSakuraforever: Saludos gracias por seguir la historia espero que te guste como toma forma lo que viene.**

 **JulioLeon15: gracias y espero que te siga gustando como va tomando forma esto.**


	14. Chapter 14 Soldado caído

**_Disclaimer: Pokemon/pocket monster y los power rangers/super sentai no me pertenecen y con pokemon/pocket monster y los power rangers/super sentai quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor._**

 ** _FANFICTION: Super Sentai Pocket Monster._**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo14: Adiós soldado…_**

—Bueno mi nombre es Arceus y yo estoy dispuesto a protegerlos humanos solo les pido que no salgan de esta mansión y junto a la profesora Cinthya los mantendremos seguros en este lugar— explica el dios pokemon, los padres de casi todos y el hermano de Paul estaban ahí el único que faltaba era el padre de Dawn la ya mencionada se encontraba recargada en el marco de la pared con los brazos cruzados digamos que se encontraba un poco hostil en el ambiente, no hablaba con nadie ni decía palabra alguna tampoco objetaba. La que se encontraba ahí también era Serena pero ella estaba a lado de Ash y no se le despegaba ningún segundo por otro lado los padres del joven Drewn le estaban haciendo millones de preguntas, Reggie solo sonreía a su hermano Paul, May tenía a sus padres y hermano, Tobias tenía por primera vez en mucho tiempo juntos a sus padres y los 3 estaban tomados de la mano pensando en que todo saldría bien.

Dawn soltó un suspiro era hora de irse de ese lugar, May observa cuando la blue ranger sale del salón y entonces es cuando mira a Ash a los ojos este le hace señas preguntando ¿Qué le pasaba? Y esta lo fulmina casi con la mirada hasta que el torpe miro a su alrededor y no vio a Dawn. —Ve por ella idiota— soltó la líder, el joven asintió y cuando se puso de pie Serena lo toma de la mano. —Hermano…

—Ella me necesita Serena, entiende— y con eso el joven azabache salió del cuarto en busca de ella, en las afueras de mansión Dawn apenas dio unos 4 pasos fuera cuando escucha la voz del Ketchum quien se había recargado en la pared. —¿A dónde vas?.

—Iré a ver a mi padre— respondió la joven sin siquiera mirarlo y Ash quien estaba de brazos cruzados abandono esa pose para tomar una de enojado. —No iras sola, te acompaño.

—Olvídalo… además Serena te necesita— y antes de que el joven protestara ella se había ido, el chico bufo.

Ahora nos ubicamos en una cabaña en las afueras de la ciudad y vemos como una joven de bellos ojos zafiros llegaba para visitar a su padre quien la acogió en un abrazo cálido. —Mi princesa, me da mucho gusto verte.

—No sabes cuánto te extrañe padre— dijo Dawn abrazando a su progenitor muy fuerte, 10 minutos después se mira como Lance preparo agua caliente para tomar té y en una charola tenía unas galletas, la joven miraba cada movimiento de su padre quien sonreía cada que la miraba. —Entonces… ¿ya están por terminar la misión de salvar el mundo? — interroga Lance poniéndose serio ante la situación y su hija borro su sonrisa. —Así es pero… la última vez que los enfrentamos la madre de Tobias resulto lastimada es por eso que Arceus junto a los padres de mis amigos en la mansión y es hora de que tu vayas para haya— explica la joven, Lance cierra los ojos por unos segundos y asiente. —Entiendo…Dawn, hija quisiera qu…

Su frase fue interrumpida cuando una especie de temblor se siente alrededor de la cabaña haciendo que las tazas temblaran y con ellas el agua que tenían dentro, la mesa y los objetos pequeños estaban bailando por así decirlo. La sacudida solo duro unos 5 segundos —¿Qué fue eso? — cuestiono Lance.

—No lo sé pero eso lo averiguare pronto…— y cuando estaba por salir un ruido se oye. —¿Qué rayos es eso? — vuelve a cuestionar Lance. —No lo sé pero siento que viene hacia la cabaña ¡mega piedra blue ranger!.

La joven se transforma en power ranger y crea un escudo para protegerse a ella y a su padre del golpe que en cuestión de segundos derrumbo la puerta y con esto se llevó una pared entera de la cabaña. Dawn saca ileso a su padre del ataque y cuando mira mejor el panorama ve toda la cabaña destruida giro su vista hacia enfrente y vio al causante de todo esto era un golem que tenía una sed de pelea. —Pagaras por esto, padre apártate— pidió la chica y en 15 minutos había logrado derrotar al pokemon y que volviera a ser un pilar en eso recibe una llamada de May.

—¡Dawn! ¿Estás bien? — interroga la red ranger preocupada. —Si ¿Qué ocurre May?.

Y es entonces que su líder le explica que en el centro de la ciudad aparecieron 5 pokemon y que cada uno lucho contra ellos lo peculiar es que cada pokemon se fue por distintas partes. —Además presiento que…— continuaba hablando May cuando Dawn empieza a sentir una presencia extraña en el aire, en el bosque más bien parecía que alguien la observaba, miro sigilosamente a sus alrededores. —¿Hola? ¿Dawn? — preguntaba May al no oír respuesta de su amiga quien simplemente le colgó el teléfono, cuando logra ver una silueta esta empieza a correr en una dirección. —¡Padre! Necesito que vayas a la mansión de Cinthya yo iré pronto— dice apurada al tiempo que le entrega una nota con la dirección de la profesora, Dawn empieza a correr y se coloca el casco nuevamente, esa silueta era rápida y llego en un momento en que quedo en medio del bosque sin saber a dónde se había ido la sombra. —¿Qué es eso? — se preguntó para si, se acercó a uno de los miles y miles de pinos que hay y en el suelo recogió un objeto que le pareció muy familiar. —Serena…

Susurro para sí misma. Una vez en la gran mansión Arceus estaba reunido con los 6 rangers y Serena en una habitación aparte a donde estaban los padres y Reggie junto con Cinthya. Le hicieron entrega de los 5 pilares a Arceus. —Oye Arceus… ¿no se te hace raro que los malvados hayan mandado a 5 pokemon para separarnos? — cuestiona Dawn quien se haya recargada en una pared de brazos cruzados con los ojos cerrados. —¿Qué insinúas blue ranger? — contesto el pokemon legendario, May estaba a un lado de Dawn, Drew, Paul y Tobias sentados en los sillones y Serena estaba colocándole una curita a Ash en la nariz. —Me refiero a esto— dice la chica de ojos zafiros quien abandona su pose para caminar al centro del cuarto y de su chamarra saca unos lentes rojos con negro y los arroja a la pequeña mesa cuadrada. —Serena ¿Dónde estabas cuando nos atacaron los pokemon? ¿Acaso ayudaste Ash en su batalla? O ¿algún otro miembro de nosotros? Porque yo jamás recibe ayuda tuya o ¿alguno de ustedes si? ¿Paul? ¿Tobias?.

La blue ranger hasta el momento no había perdido los estribos simplemente quería saber la verdad, clavo su mirada seria ante Serena. —Dawn… que…— susurro May.

Ash se pone de pie y además pone su brazo frente a Serena para impedir que esta se pare o hable. —¿Qué insinúas Dawn?.

Dijo el joven azabache algo irritado por las preguntas de su chica. —Yo nunca confié en ella, que raro apenas llego y la madre de Tobias se vio involucrada en esto ¿o no es raro?.

—Blue ranger tu acusación es muy grave y a menos que tengas pruebas de que la hermana del silver ranger hizo algo en contra de nosotros no puedo hacer nada— explica Arceus, es entonces que Dawn se molesta. —¡Ella está detrás de esto junto con Lysson! — exclama la chica apuntando a Serena con el dedo índice.

—Deberías tener cuidado con lo dices _hija no deseada_ — le contesta Serena quien se había puesto de pie y había hecho a un lado el brazo de Ash, la chica de cabellos azules abrió sus ojos como plato y mira directamente a Ash. —Tú le…

El azabache niega con la cabeza y entonces mira a Serena frunciendo el ceño. —Ella empezó no me iba a quedar callada— se defendió la hermana de Ash, Dawn se acerca al punto de invadir el espacio personal de Serena. —No vuelvas a meterte conmigo, tal vez engañes a los demás pero a mi no— fueron sus últimas palabras, tomo su mochila y camino hacia la salida. —¿A dónde vas blue ranger?.

—A un lugar seguro, no dejare a mi padre aquí mientras Serena este en la mansión— dijo y estando a un paso de salir de la habitación se giró para ver a Ash pero este la evadió y miro al suelo, la joven sintió que su corazón se rompía pero de cierta forma lo entendía, el siempre haría más por su hermana y ella siempre hará mas por su padre Lance.

Al poner los pies fuera de la mansión, Lance pudo notar como su princesa derramo unas lágrimas no por tener miedo a luchar sino porque ella esperaba que si no era May al menos Ash que hubiera salido para retenerla aunque sea unos segundos. —Hija… ¿estas…?

Ella se limpió las lágrimas y esbozo una sonrisa falsa. —Tengo que cuidarte, te llevare a un lugar seguro. Ella y su padre continuaron sin mirar hacia atrás, por otro lado dentro de la mansión Ash fue tomado del brazo por Serena y May ya había girado la perilla para salir en busca de Dawn. —Espera Red ranger, es mejor que dejen este asunto por las buenas, ella necesita reflexionar por el momento tenemos que plantear el siguiente movimiento y sabes que te necesito como la cabeza del equipo que eres— dijo el pokemon dios, May estaba molesta por un lado quería ir corriendo para abrazar a Dawn y decirle que de algún modo no estaría sola sin embargo por otro estaba la misión de salvar el mundo y estaban a tan poco, la joven suspiro y dejo la puerta tomo a siento y se cruzó de brazos. —Bien.

El tiempo transcurrió y dio origen a la bella noche, Dawn no había dado señales de vida en todas esas horas y esto preocupo al azabache quien en un pequeño descanso que tuvo de su hermana hablo con Arceus. —Estoy preocupado por Dawn… No ha regresado, me temo que le haya pasado algo…

—Okey entonces tomaremos cartas en el asunto y dile a los demás rangers que se preparen iremos a buscarla— esto hizo que Ash sonriera pero cuando estaba por llamarlos en la pantalla de ese cuarto aparece que la ciudad está siendo atacada por ursaring zombis. —Ella tiene que llegar, silver ranger te necesito en la ciudad por favor— comento el pokemon dios, el joven muy a su pesar asintió y salió corriendo junto con sus otros amigos. El grupo que estaba en el centro de la ciudad peleando con los ursaring eran: May, Drew, Paul, Tobias, Ash y Serena.

Una vez que acabaron con el monton de ursaring uno susurra "empezó el plan" y con eso llega otra orza de ursarings zombis, May ve que son demasiados y llama a Dawn. —¿Qué ocurre? — pregunta la blue ranger, May se encontraba algo agitada ya que estaba luchando contra 5 y hablando por teléfono. —¡Te necesito en el centro de la ciudad! ¡han llegado un montón de ursaring zombis!.

—Padre tengo que ir a apoyarlos, no salgas del escondite ¡te quiero! — dice la joven al tiempo que se transforma y sale del lugar secreto, Lance posa sus manos en su pecho deseando que todo salga a favor de esos jóvenes. En el camino al destino de Dawn fue atacada por varios ursaring quienes poco a poco la fueron llevando a una cueva y ella los siguió una vez dentro los derrota y de repente unos aplausos se oyen en las sombras. —¿Quién anda ahí?.

—Soy yo blue ranger, Lysson— se presenta el tipo con una sonrisa maligna, La chica frunce el ceño. —Sabes blue ranger tú en especial te has vuelto un estorbo en mis planes, que consiste en destruir a los rangers desde adentro hacia afuera, así que tendrás que morir aquí.

—¡parloteas mucho! ¡Mejor pelea! — y la joven se abalanza contra Lysson quien empieza a usar poderes de fuego claro que la blue ranger empezó a tener buena ventaja pero en eso Cyruz entra en la lucha y este a diferencia de Lysson usa poderes de estilo hierva entonces Dawn usa su etapa mega para poder hacerles frente a los 2, era una batalla muy reñida a pesar de ser 2 contra 1 no lograban acertarle un golpe y en cambio ella ya les había logrado lanzar un ataque bueno. —¡Mi mejor ataque! ¡Remolino! — apenas estaba creando el remolino cuando una potente llama la golpea en la espalda haciéndola arder y por consiguiente pierde el equilibrio y concentración haciendo que el ataque se cancele, cae de rodillas y pierde su transformación, la pelea con Lysson y Cyruz la había cansado demasiado, Serena era la culpable de su ataque mortal y se pone a un lado de Lysson. —Sabia… que… eras… culpable…— dice a duras penas.

—Veras blue ranger como has sido una buena oponente de contare el asunto, yo tuve que ver en el dolor del silver ranger , yo tengo controlada la mente de Serena gracias a un pokemon llamado alakazam quien se encuentra en su etapa mega— dice Lysson riendo. —Eres…un…maldito— dice entre jadeos la pobre Dawn. —Gracias cariño , ahora Serena acaba con esta porquería— ordena el tipo de cabellera naranja , en eso Serena saca una espada color rojo el mango y en un parpadeo había atravesado a la blue ranger provocando que Dawn escupiera sangre y su ropa empezara a mancharse del color carmesí. —Serena… vuelve… en … ti… por… Ash…

Serena saca la espada sin piedad y deja caer al piso a Dawn acto seguido los 3 desaparecen del lugar, la joven tenía la vista un poco borrosa y alzo la mirada solo para verlos desaparecer ¿iba a terminar todo asi? ¿no podrían ganarle a Lysson? ¿su muerte iba a ser en vano? Entonces como pudo saco su móvil y empezó a escribir algo rápido a su ritmo trato de acelerar lo más que podía pero… ¡se estaba muriendo! Le tomo segundos pero logro mandarle un mensaje a May y entonces cierra sus ojos pensando en ¿Cómo habría sido si ninguno de todos ellos hubiera sufrido?. —Lance…

* * *

 **SALUDOS! UNA LARGA AUSENTACION PERO HE VUELTO PARA DARLE CIERRE AL FANFIC! Y ESTABA PENSANDO EN UNA REMASTERURIZACION DE LA HISTORIA… EN CONVINACION CON LA TRAMA DE POWER RANGERS RPM (UNA DE MIS FAVS) O TAL VEZ UNA DE LA VIEJA ESCUELA…. EN FIN AUN SIGUE SIENDO UNA IDEA QUE NO SE SI ME ANIME A ACERLA…**

 **PERO ESTE FIC LO ACABO POR QUE LO ACABO! POR CIERTO… ¡LAURA SAD! CON LA MUERTE DE MI AMADA DAWN T.T LO SIENTO MIS LECTORES PERO ES POR ESO QUE CAMBIE LA HISTORIA A M.**

 **DISFRUTENLA!**

 **REVIEWS:**

 **CCSAKURAFOREVER: Tu eres muy linda con tus post, espero que este episodio lleno de drama te guste y se que la muerte es triste pero por algo pasan las cosas!. Saludos y feliz año!.**

 **Pokegirl87: que bueno ver un post tuyo! Saludos! Feliz año!**


	15. Chapter 15 La verdad detras de la verdad

**_Disclaimer: Pokemon/pocket monster y los power rangers/super sentai no me pertenecen y con pokemon/pocket monster y los power rangers/super sentai quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor._**

 ** _FANFICTION: Super Sentai Pocket Monster._**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo15: "La verdad detrás de la verdad"_**

POV May.

Ahí estábamos todos luchando contra los ursaring zombis ¿Por qué habían tantos? ¿Qué estaban tramando los malosos? Y… ¿Dónde diablos estaba Dawn? Ya hacía desde hace media hora que me había comunicado y aun no llega al lugar, algo andaba mal pero no tenía tiempo de pensarlo con claridad ¡estúpidos ursaring zombis! Más bien… ¡estúpido Lysson y Cyruz!, esquive un golpe de uno de esos zombis y después le di una patada en la cara derrotándolo y terminando con la batalla por ahora, mi vista diviso a todos mis rangers junto con Serena, levanto el vidrio oscuro de mi casco acto seguido con mis ojos doy a entender que acabo la batalla los demás rangers copiaron mi acción. —¿No te parece que fue muy fácil May? — interroga Tobias.

Yo asentí y en unos segundos siento como mi teléfono celular empieza a vibrar, lo saco de mi bolsillo y mis ojos se abren como platos mi asombro fue tal que casi se me caía el celular. —Es…— hago una leve pausa para mirarlos a todos pero en especial al silver ranger, sabia de la conexión que tenía con la blue ranger. —De Dawn…

Termine por fin y pude notar como Ash me miraba pidiendo que leyera lo más rápido posible el mensaje.

0o0o0o0o0

Nos encontrábamos corriendo a toda prisa tratando de que nuestras especulaciones fueran acertadas, mi corazón latía muy rápido ¿Qué era este presentimiento? ¿Dawn por qué me dejaste ese mensaje? ¿Qué significa?

-*-*-FLASHBACK*-*-*

 _—¿Qué dice el mensaje? — interroga con algo de desesperación el silver ranger, May por su lado muestra una sonrisa nerviosa. —Aun no lo abro…—_

 _—¡abrelo! — exclaman todos, la chica hace una pose con las manos tratando de decir que se relajen un poco y cuando abre el mensaje se queda callada. —¿Qué ocurre? — dice Paul, acto seguido todos rodean a la líder del grupo. —No…sé que me quiso decir en el mensaje._

 _Todos caen al estilo anime, en eso el Ketchum se levanta y con una venita en su cabeza le grita " ¿Cómo que no sabes?". —Pues eso, no lo sé— contesta May y les muestra el mensaje que parecía estar en una especie de códigos que ninguno entendía más bien eran palabras que no tenían sentido "manipulación" "Fokone" "Derrota" entre otras palabras y algunos números._

 _—Quizás… ella ya esté en la mansión— sugirió Tobias quien tenía una de sus manos en su barbilla._

*-*-*fin del flashback*-*-*

Al llegar a la casa de la profesora notan como Arceus y ella están en la sala de estar, los familiares debían estar por algún lado de la mansión. —Arceus… Cinthia ¿Dawn está aquí? — pregunta con desespero Ash, la rubia intercambia miradas con el dios pokemon y luego los miran confundidos. —¿Debería la blue ranger estar aquí? Nosotros creímos que ella vendría con ustedes después de este ataque— explico Arceus.

—Ella solo me dejo un mensaje raro en mi celular y la trate de llamar pero me mando al buzon… ¿Arceus podrías localizarla? — explica la líder, el pokemon asiente y se concentra para sentir el mana de la chica después de unos minutos lo logra. —Su energía es muy débil pero logre encontrarla…— Una vez les dijo las coordenadas de la chica, el azabache y la red ranger no dudaron en salir corriendo rumbo al lugar. —Nosotros también iremos… quizá este en problemas y necesite ayuda— dijo Drew sonriendo y saliendo del lugar seguido por sus compañeros además de Serena.

0o0o0o0o0

POV Ash.

May y yo estábamos tan impacientes que sabíamos que corriendo no iba a bastar así que desempolve mi moto me subí y le ofrecí mi único casco que tenía a ella. —Pero… ¿tu? — interrogo mi líder, sonreí. —No hay tiempo, sube, era gracioso como había empezado nuestra relación de amistad yo aún recuerdo que no hice el esfuerzo por llevarme bien con ella, todo fue gracias a Dawn… Dawn… me haces falta. Eche a andar la moto y acelere todo lo que pude en pocos minutos ya estábamos en una cueva, los otros llegarían rápido en el automóvil de Tobias así que no nos preocupamos. —Ash…tengo un mal presentimiento de esto— dijo May con algo de terror en su voz, note como sus manos se posaron en su pecho ella tenía miedo al igual que yo… ¿Sera posible que ambos teníamos ese presentimiento de que algo no andaba bien?. Le extendí la mano con una sonrisa, vi su rostro de asombro esperando una respuesta mía. —Tenemos que entrar, quizás Dawn necesite apoyo— explique, ella asintió y tomo mi mano, juntos nos adentramos a la cueva gracias al cielo que el cabello de lechuga no estaba presente, podría mal interpretar las cosas.

Una vez dentro caminamos por alrededor de unos 5 minutos y el olor a sangre se hizo presente en nuestras fosas nasales. —¿Pero qué? ¡es sangre! — exclamo May horrorizada. —¡ya lo sé! El olor llega muy rápido pero necesito que te calmes May— dije mientras posaba mis manos sobre sus ojos y la miraba a los ojos, ella parecía estar muy impactada. —Tu no entiendes… ¡hay un cuerpo enfrente! — grito nerviosa se soltó de Ash y con nerviosismo alzo su brazo derecho para apuntar enfrente, me di media vuelta y mi rostro palidece ¿era un cuerpo? ¿de quien? ¿de…? Ni siquiera quera saber. Noto como May me pasa de largo para ir a observar más de cerca el cuerpo, yo estaba a unos metros de ella aun impactado cuando miro como cae de rodillas al piso y empieza a llorar. —¡No! ¡no! ¡no! ¡por que! — ella estaba destrozada y fue entonces que el nombre de una persona paso por mi mente ¡no podía ser verdad! ¡Tenía que ser una mentira! Como pude camine a prisa, al llegar quede sin palabras… era Dawn tendida en un charco de sangre, sus ojos se miraban opacos y en una mano tenía su móvil con un texto "enviado" además su celular estaba cubierto de sangre.

Yo… quería explotar en ese momento, con lentitud fue cayendo al piso de rodillas como lo hizo May, ella seguía llorando desconsoladamente mientras sus manos trataban de secar sus lágrimas, yo no sabía que hacer ¿Qué se supone que haga? Lo único que hice fue colocar una de mis manos en el hombro de May mirándola. —…—

Ninguno dijo nada, ella me seguía mirando, pude ver esa aflicción a los 10 segundos llegaron los demás quedando igual o en peor estado que nosotros. —No puede ser…

Fue lo que escuche de Drew, todo paso tan rápido lo único que recuerdo es que el Green ranger llego y acojo a May en un abrazo acto seguido la saco del lugar, Serena llego conmigo llorando y diciendo que esto no se quedaría impune… ¡claro que no se quedaría así! De mi cuenta corre que esos tipos lo iban a lamentar. No supe en que momento paso pero cuando ya me di cuenta habíamos llegado a la mansión, yo traía a Serena conmigo y en auto traían el cuerpo de Dawn y compañía, quien la cargo hasta llegar dentro fue Paul, yo seguía en la moto apenas llegamos me quite el casco mirando al piso sin decir nada, Serena se bajó y me miro con preocupación coloco su mano en mi hombro. —¿Ash?.

—Yo…— estaba por decir algo cuando escucho un grito y en él se podía escuchar un dolor horrible, me baje de la moto lo más rápido que pude y corrí adentro de la mansión una vez llegando a la sala de estar, estaban todos los rangers mirando hacia abajo, el cuerpo de Dawn descansaba en un sofá que había sido cubierto por una gran sabana roja, aquel grito desgarrador vino de su padre, él estaba inconsolable, desplomado llorando sobre el cuerpo de su hija, Arceus estaba con los ojos cerrados pero su cara denotaba tristeza, Cinthia estaba de brazos cruzados y una lagrima escapo de su ojo.

Esa tarde se volvió algo confusa lo que recuerdo es que Cinthia se llevó al Sr. Lance lejos del cuerpo y Arceus se llevó el cuerpo de Dawn con ayuda de Tobias, May por su lado subió estrepitosamente las escaleras acto seguido se encerró en su habitación. —Ash… vamos a la cocina prepare un te— escuche la voz de Serena y la seguí.

POV May.

¡Estaba estresada! Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas horas estuve encerrada en mi habitación, caminaba en línea recta una y otra vez, casi podría jurar que haría un agujero en el piso, me detuve, mi vista se posó en el escritorio, lo mire con rabia, en él había un cuaderno con unas palabras y unas tachadas otras estaban con signos de interrogación ¿Qué me quiso decir Dawn en su mensaje? Me mordí el labio superior, me acerque al escritorio tome el celular y leí otra vez el mensaje, tome el cuaderno con mi mano disponible y empiece a tratar de enlazar nuevamente las palabras entonces fue que se me ocurrió algo… —¿Y si…?— dije en un susurro que solo yo pude escuchar, tome el lápiz y empecé a escribir en el cuaderno, una vez termine deje el celular en el escritorio, tome el cuaderno y lo alce para poder verlo, lo que había descifrado me dejo confundida. —¿Pero que demonios? — fue lo único que salió de mi boca, arranque la hoja del cuaderno acto seguido salí corriendo de mi habitación, baje las escaleras hasta dar con la sala de estar una vez ahí note que estaba Serena junto a los demás rangers.

—¡Serena! — grite, sentí rabia ¿era posible que en nuestra batalla Serena desapareciera y fuera la única que miro a Dawn antes de morir? Todos me miraron. —¡Tu! ¡Eres una maldita mentirosa! — me exalte, estaba tan molesta sentía mucha ira en mi cuerpo. —¿De que estas hablando May? — dijo Ash poniéndose a un lado de su hermanita, yo estaba tan furiosa que lagrimas empezaron a recorrer mis mejillas. —¡Ella! ¡En el mensaje de Dawn, ella dice que Serena está siendo manipulada por Lysson y Cyruz! — grite a todo pulmón mientras mostraba la hoja de papel. Sentí las miradas de todos sobre mí y la hermana de Ash —¡Di la verdad Serena!.

Exclame, y de un momento a otro la tipa empieza a reírse como una completa lunática, sus ojos que eran de café claro cambiaron a un todo morado ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?. —Pobre blue ranger era tan valiente y estúpida…— escupió con toda su rabia y luego soltó una risa perversa. —Fue divertido verla en sus últimos minutos de vida, fue divertido rangers pero es hora de que FOKONE vuelva con nosotros.

La voz que salía de Serena ahora parecía que eran 2 y ninguna era de ella, eso fue perturbador. —¡Tienes mucho que explicar! — volví a elevar la voz y sacando mi pistola de fuego apuntándole ¿Qué hizo ella? Burlarse y eso me enfureció más. —¡Borra esa maldita sonrisa! — chille y empecé a disparar segundos antes de que alguna de mis bolas de fuego la tocara un pokemon que no habíamos visto antes atravesó el techo de la mansión y aterrizo justo enfrente de Serena protegiéndola de mis bolas de fuego.

Ese pokemon que era de color morado con tonos suaves y a la vez tonos fuertes soltó una sonrisa malévola, junto sus manos y fue creando una gran esfera de color purpura ya sabía que vendría después o al menos tenía el presentimiento. —¡Maldición! ¡Cúbranse todos! — exclame y cuando estaba por saltar para cubrirme sentí el impacto de la explosión, todo se volvió confuso me había estampado con la pared y ahora me encontraba tendida en el piso, había un desastre en la habitación, mis oídos a penas y podían escuchar los gritos de Tobias. —Tengo que pararme— me dije a mi misma, me tomo varios segundos ponerme de pie, mi brazo derecho sujetaba al izquierdo que era el que había sufrido mayor daño y tenía un ojo cerrado. —Maldita sea…— dije.

* * *

 **SALUDOS! AHORA LA AUSENTACION NO FUE TAN LARGA MIS LECTORES PERO SIGUE SIENDO TRISTE ESTE EPISODIO… POR OTRO LADO LA VERDADERA BATALLA EMPIEZA Y CON ELLO UN ULTIMO RECUERSO… (GRACIAS A LA IDEA DE UN POST QUE ME LLEGO EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR SE ME OCURRIO INCLUIR ESTE ULTIMO PODER PARA DERROTARLOS POR FIN). NOTA: EL NOMBRE DEL CAPITULO FUE EN HONOR A UN ANIME QUE ESTOY VIENDO LLAMADO FULL METAL ALCHEMIST B. ES MUY BUENO! Y CON EL TITULO SE DAN UNA IDEA DE LO QUE PASARA…**

 *****SIGO PENSANDO EN LA REMASTERURIZACION DE LA HISTORIA******

 **DISFRUTENLA!**

 **SALUDOS ESPECIALES A LOS QUE HAN COMENTADO LA HISTORIA, YO LES AGRADESCO QUE LO HAGAN POR QUE USTEDES ME MOTIVAN A QUERER CONTINUAR CON LA TRAMA: *JULIOLEON15 *CCSAKURAFOREVER *CUTESARALISA *GUEST**


	16. Chapter 16 Batalla final

**_Disclaimer: Pokemon/pocket monster y los power rangers/super sentai no me pertenecen y con pokemon/pocket monster y los power rangers/super sentai quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor._**

 ** _FANFICTION: Super Sentai Pocket Monster._**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo16: "Batalla final"_**

 **En el capítulo anterior…**

 _—¡Maldición! ¡Cúbranse todos! — exclamo la red ranger y cuando estaba por saltar para cubrirse sintió el impacto de la explosión, todo se volvió confuso se había estampado con la pared y ahora se encontraba tendida en el piso, había un desastre en la habitación, sus oídos a penas y podían escuchar los gritos de Tobias. —Tengo que pararme— se dijo a si misma, le tomo varios segundos ponerse de pie, su brazo derecho sujetaba al izquierdo que era el que había sufrido mayor daño y tenía un ojo cerrado. —Maldita sea…— dije._

Segundos después de la explosión al cuarto lo que quedaba de él entraron Cinthya y Arceus. —¡Pero que! ¿Qué ocurrió? — interrogo la profesora quien de inmediato fue a ayudar a Tobias a ponerse de pie puesto que los demás ya estaban de pies y tenían una cara de enojados y a la vez de confundidos, los chicos toman asiento en lo que queda de la sala y es cuando Arecus pide una explicación.

—Bueno lo que pasa es que en el mensaje que me mando Dawn descubre que efectivamente Serena era una traidora pero no porque ella quería— dice pero es interrumpida por todos. —¡No digas eso de mi hermana sin tener pruebas May! — exclama Ash enojado quien intenta ponerse de pie pero no puede ya que siente un gran dolor en las costillas. —¡A mi novia no le hables así Ash! ¡Es tu culpa que esto haya pasado! — exclama Drew enojado.

—¿Tienes algún problema conmigo enano? — dice Ash y entre el peliverde y el azabache se podía notar ese rayito que hay entre dos personas cuando se caen mal, claro en estos instantes todo era confuso. —Sera mejor que te expliques mejor Red ranger— dice Arceus. —Espera déjala respirar Arceus, eres muy mandon— dice la rubia y entonces se ponen a debatir el pokemon y ella, todo esto pone irritante a May. —¡Silencio! — grita y todos la voltean a ver una vez que tiene su atención carraspea un poco.

—Bien, Ash contrólate, Serena es tu hermana si pero eso no quita que haya sido malvada al principio por otro lado sus actos eran porque no recordaba nada sobre su paso pero una vez que lo hizo nos ayudó lo cual demuestra que estaba de nuestro sin embargo era parte del plan de Lysson y Cyruz o eso sospecho Dawn ya que menciona que tu hermana está siendo controlada por un pokemon, sino mal recuerdo ellos tienen en su poder solo 4 pilares sagrados ¿no? — explica May, Arceus asiente.

—Y por lo que dices Red ranger se deben tratar de: Alakazam, Dialga, Palkia y Mewtwo. Silver ranger si quieres recuperar a tu hermana te sugiero que derrotes a alakazam con ayuda de Tobias y después vayan y apoyen a sus amigos con la ayuda de Serena por otro lado los demás deberán luchar con los restantes pokemon es una batalla dura pero sé que ustedes la pueden ganar rangers, los curare y además de eso les daré un poco de mi poder que potenciara sus ataques— explica Arceus y cubre a los 5 rangers y los cura. —Es hora— dice la rubia los chicos asienten y antes de salir de la mansión el pokemon los llama.

—Rangers… no mueran— es lo único que dice y los chicos asienten.

0o0o0o

Una vez los 5 rangers llegan a la guarida era hora de despedirse. —Tobias necesito de tu apoyo— dice Ash a lo que el joven asiente. —Tan pronto como salvemos a Serena iremos para ayudarlos— dice Tobias, los demás asienten y se separan.

—Chicos tal vez no salgamos con vida pero si nosotros no salimos ellos tampoco— dice la líder de los rangers, Paul y Drew se miran uno al otro a pesar de que sus cascos el vidrio era negro sintieron que sus miradas. —Hagámoslo— dijo el novio de la red ranger

Regresando con Ash y Tobias. —Oye Ash… yo sé que no tuve tiempo para decirlo pero… lamento tanto lo que le paso a Dawn— empieza a hablar Tobias y en eso Ash se queda quieto y aprieta sus puños en forma de ira, el black ranger se percata de eso. —No se puede cambiar el pasado pero podemos crear un futuro mejor, su muerte no será en vano— dijo Ash en todo serio y ambos continuaron su camino hasta dar con una especie de puerta metálica que se abrió por si sola.

Ambos rangers entraron y vieron en el centro al alakazam pero este parecía estar en su etapa mega. —¡Ese debe ser el pokemon que controla a Serena! Hay que derrotarlo Tobias— dice Ash.

—Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí— se escucha una voz femenina conocida para Ash y Tobias cuando ambos se giran se dan cuenta que es Serena. —¡Serena! Soy yo tu hermano ¡Ash! — exclama el azabache en un intento de la joven lo recordara.

—Ella está bajo mis órdenes y no te escucha, lo único que ara será aniquilarlos— dice el pokemon desde el cuerpo de Serena y es cuando la chica empieza a atacar a ambos con patadas y golpes. —¡Tobias no la podemos lastimar, es mi hermana! — explica el Ketchum mientras esquiva los ataques. —Si… pero mientras tanto ella nos podrá atacar— contesta algo molesto Tobias.

En un descuido de Serena es sujetaba por Ash de las manos y cuando Tobias se quiso acercar ella lo recibe con una patada en estomago lo cual provoca que Tobias se enoje y le lanza un golpe en el abdomen. —¡Tobias! ¡Es mi hermana! — chillo el azabache furioso, Tobias chasqueo la lengua. —Está siendo poseída por ese pokemon— contesto de manera cortante el black ranger.

0o0o0

—Necesito que lleves esta pulsera Z contigo y esta hidrostal Z para acabar de una vez por todas con esto, recuerda hacer los movimientos que te dije sino los haces al pie de la letra no funcionara ¿entendido?, sentirás una gran cantidad de poder que lo usaras en un solo ataque, solo tienes una oportunidad en la batalla úsalo con sabiduría, contamos contigo— explica Arceus. —Bien— le contestan al pokemon y se marcha.

—¿Crees que eso nos pueda salvar? — interroga Cinthya. —Si eso no puede… no sé qué más podría salvarnos— dice el pokemon.

0o0o0o

De un momento a otro Serena se logra zafar del agarre de Ash y ataca a Tobias con un lanzallamas que lo arroja con tal fuerza que se estampa con una pared y cae al piso, Serena se centra en luchar contra Ash. —Maldición, maldita hermana de Ash loca— susurra para si Tobias y mientras esta en el piso mirando su lucha se da cuenta que Alakazam esta tan centrando en la batalla que no se daría cuenta si alguien se pusiera detrás suyo y empieza a escabullirse por detrás sin que nadie lo vea. —¡Serena! No quiero pelear contigo— dice Ash reteniendo los golpes. —Ya te dije que ella no está con nosotros silver ranger— contesta el pokemon y continúan luchando pero en este previa lucha Ash logra divisar a Tobias que trata de llegar a la espalda de Alakazam y es entonces que Ash planea una estrategia y entre golpes y esquivar los ataques fuego de su hermana se coloca frente de Alakazam.

—Esto acaba aquí y ahora Serena— dice Ash y se escucha la risa del pokemon. —¿Cómo será eso silver ranger? — interroga el pokemon.

—Bueno te reto a que me lances tu mejor ataque, yo podre contrarrestarlo y perderás estúpido pokemon— contesta el azabache y esas simples palabras sirvieron para que el pokemon se enojara y prepara el mejor ataque de Serena. —¡Ahora veras de lo que soy capaz! — exclama el pokemon alanzado sus cucharas.

—¡Tobias ahora! — grita Ash.

—¡Llamarada! — se escucha de la boca de Serena y un gran fuego se hace presente que va directo hacia el silver ranger. —¡Tajo umbrío! — exclama Tobias y su ataque empieza a divisarse, el aura oscura se hace presente y va directo al alakazam quien no se percató del ataque. —Es tu fin, estúpido pokemon— dice Ash y salta lo más lejos que puede esquivando el fogoso ataque que va directo contra el mega alakazam. —¡Nooo! — se escucha decir al pokemon, cuando ambos ataques chocan contra el pokemon psíquico se crea una gran explosión de humo.

Minutos después de que el humo se dispersa se ve a Tobias parado recargando una de sus manos en una pared, ese ataque le había costado el 40% de su energía, Ash estaba intentando despertar a Serena. —¡Hermana! — exclamaba el joven.

— _¡Chicos! ¡Muevan su maldito trasero blanco para la otra batalla, necesito que Ash venga con su armadura estos pokemon son difíciles de derrotar!_ — dice May desde el morfo, Tobias camina hasta con su amigo y le pone una mano en el hombro. —Nos necesitan haya— dice el joven de cabellos azul oscuro. —Pero Tobias… no puedo dejarla aquí sola…— dice Ash con ira y dolor a la vez.

—Te prometo que regresaremos por ella Ash pero ahora nos necesitan en la batalla— le dije Tobias, el azabache cierra los ojos y luego le da un beso a su hermana en la frente. —Volveré por ti.

0o0o0

Se ve a la red ranger, Green ranger y el yellow ranger atacan con su máximo poder al pokemon legendario Palkia y con esto logran derrotar a uno de los 3 pokemon, esto les deja casi sin energía apenas habían acabado con uno y estaban recuperando el aliento cuando Dialga los golpea con su gran cola lanzándolos a la pared a los 3 con tal fuerza que los rangers pierden su transformación y en eso llegan Tobias y Ash que se ponen a pelear con mewtwo.

—No sé porque no se dan por vencidos— dice Lysson mirando la escena, 3 rangers eran patéticos ya no estaban transformados y solo hacía falta un ataque de dialga para matarlos y por otro lado el black y el silver ranger no eran rivales para mewtwo. —¿Algunas palabras antes de morir? — cuestiona Cyruz.

— _Yo no moriré, no importa que mi cuerpo sea destruido por completo ¡Mis deseos de pelear me levantaran porque son muy grandes! ¡y después de eso, los derrotaremos pase lo que pase!_ — exclama Ash.

—Eso es muy motivador silver ranger pero nosotros no moriremos serán otros los que perecerán— dice una voz femenina reconocida por todos los rangers y cuando se giran para verla no lo podían creer, el tiempo para Ash parecía detenerse ¿Era posible?. —¡Dawn! — exclamaron todos.

—Parece que necesitan ayuda chicos— dice la blue ranger y ataca a dialga con un chorro de agua lanzándolo a la pared mientras que detrás de ella sale Serena atacando a mewtwo con un poderoso fuego lanzándolo a la misma pared que había caído dialga.

Los rangers como pueden se mueven y van hasta ellas dos, Ash llega abrazando a su hermana. —Estas bien Serena— dice el, la joven corresponde el abrazo mientas que a Dawn la abrazan todos sus amigos. —¡Me da mucho gusto que estés vida! — dice May entre sollozos.

—Debo decirles que me da gusto verlos de igual manera pero ya tendremos tiempo para abrazarnos ahora tenemos que acabar con ellos— dice la blue ranger quien saca un cristal de su bolsillo y se lo coloca en una especie de pulsera blanca. —Bien rangers necesito que realicen su último ataque con toda la energía que tengan— explica la chica y después de colocar el cristal en su pulsera Z empieza a hacer unos movimientos al estilo agua.

—¡Hidrovortice abisal! — exclama la Villareal y el más poderoso ataque tipo agua va directo a ambos pokemon pero no iba solo iba con una potente electricidad y a su vez iban grandes espirales de fuego sumando un poderoso rayo solar, una enorme bola sombra, un poderoso hiperrayo y por ultimo una gran llamarada esos ataques conjuntos eran por mucho arriba de lo que esos dos legendarios podrían soportar. —¡Noooo! — exclamaron Lysson y Cyruz su fin había llegado.

El ataque colapso y destruyo los dos pilares restantes, tanta fue la magnitud del ataque que la guarida empezó a destruirse. —¡Hay que salir de aquí— exclama la red ranger.

Apenas y habían podido salir de la guarida cuando vieron cómo se colapsó, los rangers se vieron todos y sonrieron. —Hemos salvado al mundo— dijo May y todos se dieron un abrazo.

 _FIN._

* * *

 **SALUDOS! Y ESTE ES EL EPISODIO FINAL ¿QUE LES PARECIO LA HISTORIA? ¡QUIERO SABER SU OPINIO! SE QUE PARA ALGUNOS NO FUE BUENA PERO COMO ESTA ABAJO SIGO PENSANDO EN LA REMASTERURIZACION DE LA HISTORIA TENDRIA AHORA ALGO MAS OSCURO Y MEJOR NARRADA EN CUANTO A LAS HISTORIAS DE LOS RANGERS, HABRIAN MAS EPISODIOS Y CON UN MEJOR CONTEXTO DE LOS MALVADOS… ¿Qué opinan?**

 *****SIGO PENSANDO EN LA REMASTERURIZACION DE LA HISTORIA******

 **DISFRUTENLA!**

 **SALUDO ESPECIAL A POR SIEMPRE DEJAR UN LINDO REVIEW: *CCSAKURAFOREVER**

 **UN AGRADECIMIENTO A LOS QUE PUSIERON EN FAVORITOS LA HISTORIA Y LOS QUE LA SIGUEN:**

 ***ARTURODEJESUS123 *CCSAKURAFOREVER *CHRONOJET DORAGON *DANY335 *EMPEROR92 *INKUMAJO *JUANTIGREREY *JULIOLEON15 *SHADOW SYLVEON64 *ANTHEYS17 *BLACKRAYQUAZA *BOOMINGMASTER *DRAGON TITANICO *NICO2883 *DENNISSEANGELES *TSUKISHIRO AME *PRIETAR.**


	17. Chapter 17 Epilogo

**_Disclaimer: Pokemon/pocket monster y los power rangers/super sentai no me pertenecen y con pokemon/pocket monster y los power rangers/super sentai quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor._**

 ** _FANFICTION: Super Sentai Pocket Monster._**

* * *

 ** _"Epilogo"_**

 _En la gran mansión de Cinthya se encontraban 7 jóvenes hablando con el gran dios Pokemon y Cinthya estaba con ellos._ _—Ustedes nos han salvado a todos rangers y Serena, buen trabajo sin embargo llego la hora de despedirnos y antes de irme necesito que regresen los morfos y los poderes de Serena vienen de un pilar así que me temo que se los tendré que quitar todo esto para suma precaución de que alguien más se me ocurra la loca idea de controlarnos a nosotros los pokemon para sus fines malévolos— explica Arceus._

 _Los chicos estaban tan confundidos es decir estaban contentos de que todo haya cavado pero… ¿ya no ver a arceus? Eso los ponía algo tristes. —¿Y no te volveremos a ver nunca? — interrogo Paul. —Puede que así lo sea yellow ranger pero tengan por seguro que llevare a cada uno de ustedes en mi corazón— contesta el dios pokemon._

 _Los ranges junto a Serena y Cinthya no lo resisten y abrazan a arceus y claro que hubo sus lágrimas pero así las cosas tenían que ser, una vez le entregan los morfos arceus los transforma en pilares sagrados y le quita su poder a Serena convirtiéndolo en el pilar restante. —Hasta entonces rangers— fueron las últimas palabras de Arceus y fue iluminado por una gran luz blanca y en segundos desapareció con los pilares ¿A dónde iría? Nadie lo sabía ¿lo verían nuevamente? Quizás si, tal vez no._

 _Una vez desapareció, la habitación que estaba totalmente destruida por culpa de Serena ahora parecía que nada de eso había pasado estaba idéntica antes de que Serena la destruyera._

 _—Se terminó la aventura— dijo nostálgica May, su novio Drew la envolvió en un abrazo y los demás asintieron, era el fin de los super sentai pocket monster._

 _—Descuiden rangers miren el lado positivo, todo lo que ocurrió en este viaje por salvar el mundo, se hicieron más unidos, Ash encontró a su hermana y ahora todos podremos convivir como personas normales y continuar con nuestras obligaciones escolares— explico Cinthya tratando de ser positiva aunque ella también extrañaría a ese dios pokemon fastidioso._

 _—Nos veremos en la escuela profesora— dice Drew y continua su camino junto a su novia May después se despide Paul quien invita a Serena a pasear pero no porque le gustara sino porque sabía que su amiga Dawn tenía una plática pendiente con el antiguo silver ranger._

 _—Dawn ¿vamos? — dice el azabache ofreciéndole su mano, la joven asiente y se van. —¡Nos vemos profesora! — exclaman los dos jóvenes por otro lado el que se queda es Tobias. —¿Te quedaras? — interroga ella. —¿Puedo? — contesta el joven, ella asiente y las puertas de la gran mansión se cierran._

 _—Sabes Dawn por un momento pensé que te había perdido para siempre— comenta el azabache mientras la envolvía en un abrazo cálido, iban caminando por el parque de la ciudad, en sus palabras se escuchó tristeza. —Por un momento así fue Ash— le contesto la chica luego ambos rangers se miraron por unos segundos y el tiempo pareció detenerse para ellos, sus labios se unión y ese momento pareció eterno, ahora podían disfrutar de la vida, el mundo estaba a salvo y solo quedara en su memoria quienes fueron los super sentai pocket monster._

—¿Qué paso después? — pregunta un niño de cabellos blancos y ojos azules. —¡Si! ¿Tobias logro su romance con la profesora? — cuestiona una niña de dos coletas y ojos miel. —¿Y Ash y Dawn? ¿Se casaron? — interroga otra jovencita de cabellos purpura.

—Tranquilos niños, uno a la vez, veamos pues todos los rangers y Serena continuaron sus vidas normales, Tobias y la profesora no terminaron juntos ya que ella decidió viajar a otro país y Tobias conoció a una mujer con la cual está saliendo o eso se rumorea, Ash y Dawn siguen felices y por lo que he escuchado están felizmente casados y con un bebe en camino— explico la mujer. —¡Igual que usted profesora! — dice la chica de cabellos purpura. —¿Qué hay de May y Drew? — interroga el niño de cabellos blancos.

—Bueno ellos siguen estudiando la universidad la cuestión es que los dos decidieron ser doctores— explica la maestra y en eso suena la campana. —Es el recreo niños, salgan con cuidado y no hagan mucho escandalo— dice la profesora sin embargo nota que una de sus alumnas no sale del salón. —¿Ocurre algo pequeña Leslie? — interroga su profesora. —Maestra usted no me engaña, usted es la blue ranger ¿Verdad? — interroga la niña de cabellos purpura.

La mujer sonríe y después le guiña el ojo. —¿Me guardas el secreto? — interroga, la niña esboza una sonrisa y luego la abraza. —¡Claro que si maestra!.

Y sale corriendo la pequeña, Dawn se frota la barriga apenas tenía 3 meses de embarazo y su aventura con los super sentai pocket monster había pasado hace 6 largos años, ella y Ash se habían casado y ahora formarían una familia con la llegada de su bebe, ella no podía haber sido más feliz en toda su vida tomo su celular y empezó a andar en su galería hasta dar con una foto, una donde estaban los 7 reunidos sonriendo.


End file.
